The Prisoner of Azkaban
by SanityIsOverratedXD
Summary: Syara Potter is starting her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Already her year is off to a bad start with the news that Sirius Black is loose. Now she must discover the truth before it is too late.
1. Prologue

OC's

Syara Potter is the daughter of Mark Potter and Marina Potter née Riddle, granddaughter Tom M. Riddle (Voldemort; The Dark Lord) and Ariana Riddle née Dumbledore (The Dark Lady), great-granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and Alina Dumbledore, and cousin of Harry Potter, Tessa Black, and Dahlia Riddle. She is the goddaughter of Severus Snape and Lily Potter née Evans. Her best friends are Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Adrian Pucey; friends with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and other Gryffindors. She has a gift for languages other than the one she was born knowing, Parseltongue. She can fluently speak and understand French, Bulgraian, Italian, Spanish, Mandrain, Cantonese, and Mermish. She is able to fluently speak Draconian because of an accident Dahlia had that caused Syara to taste some of her cousin's blood. She later discovered the ability to speak Draconian.

Tessa Black is the daughter of Sirius Black and Vanessa Black née Dumbledore, granddaughter of Percival Dumbledore and Jane Dumbledore, great-granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and Alina Dumbledore, and cousin of Syara Potter and Dahlia Riddle. Her boyfriend is Fred Weasley. She is the goddaughter of James Potter and Susan Riddle née Cure. She tasted some of Dahlia's blood and has the ability to speak Draconian.

Dahlia Riddle is the daughter of Joseph Riddle and Susan Riddle née Cure, granddaughter of Tom M. Riddle and Ariana Riddle née Dumbledore, great-granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and Alina Dumbledore, cousin of Syara Potter and Tessa Black. She is the girlfriend of George Weasley. Her godparents are Remus Lupin and Vanessa Black née Dumbledore. She can fluently speak Draconian due to having a dragon turned human (ancient magic where powerful love could change someone or something) as an ancestor.

Marina Potter was the daughter of Tom M. Riddle and Ariana Riddle. Her twin was Joseph Riddle. She same year as James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Severus as well as Joseph, Mark, Vanessa, and Susan. She fell in love with Mark Potter during their school years when they started dating. They later married and had a daughter, Syara Potter. Her best friends were Lily Evans and Severus Snape. She was sorted into Gryffindor. She was murdered by Lord Voldemort.

Mark Potter was the twin brother of James Potter. He dated Marina Riddle while at Hogwarts and they later married and had a daughter, Syara Potter. He was sorted into Gryffindor. He was murdered by Lord Voldemort.

Vanessa Black was the daughter of Percival Dumbledore and Jane Dumbledore. She dated Sirius Black in school and they later married and had a daughter, Tessa Black. She was sorted into Gryffindor. She was murdered by Lord Voldemort.

Joseph Riddle was the son of Tom M. Riddle and Ariana Riddle. His twin was Marina Potter. He dated Susan Cure and later married her and they had a daughter, Dahlia Riddle. He was sorted into Gryffindor. He was murdered by the Dark Lady.

Susan Riddle was a descendant of a line of shape-shifting dragons that was later bred out and left only the ability to speak Draconian without having to learn it. She was sorted into Ravenclaw. She was murdered by Lord Voldemort.

Ariana Riddle is the daughter of Albus Dumbledore and Alina Dumbledore. She was sorted into Slytherin due to her thrist for knowledge and her ambitious nature. She was befriended by Tom Riddle in her second year and he began to show her his views. She later adopted these views in her fourth year and they started to date in the middle of their fifth. Ariana was infatuated with Tom and later in love with him, however he did not love her back. He married her for power and to produce heirs. She is still alive and in hiding, constantly searching for her husband.

Percival Dumbledore II was the son of Albus Dumbledore and Alina Dumbledore. He is named after his grandfather, Percival. He was in Ravenclaw as he had inherited his father's brillance, but not the aspects that put his father in Gryffindor. He was murdered by Lord Voldemort.

Jane Dumbledore was the wife of Percival Dumbledore and the mother of Vanessa Dumbledore. She was sorted into Hufflepuff due to her kind heart and love for all around her. She was murderd by Lord Voldemort.

Alina Dumbledore is the late wife of Albus Dumbledore. She had two children with him, Percival and Ariana, named after two deceased members of Albus' family. She was sorted into Gryffindor. She was murdered by the Dark Lady.

Recap of previous books

Sorcerer's Stone- Stuff from book. Harry discovers Voldemort is Syara's grandfather. Syara reveals to her friends about her family ties with Voldemort.

Chamber of Secrets- Stuff from book. Syara tells her the trio that she a Parselmouth. Harry and Ron realize Syara is hiding something from them and refuse to speak to her. The baslisk petrifies Hermione and Dahlia. Syara discovers the snake and orders it to take her to the Chamber. Harry finds her down there and Tom lies and tells him that Syara was the one letting the snake loose. Harry was furious, but when Syara is attacked and later on wakes up in Dumbledore's office, he forgives her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I took a deep breath and knocked. Uncle Remus placed a hand on my shoulder. My suitcase was the ground beside me along with Belle's cage and Sapphire's basket. I waited with bated breath as I stood before Number 4, Privet Drive. Finally the door opened to reveal my skinny, black haired, green-eyed cousin.

"Harry!" I exclaimed. I pulled him into a hug. "It's so good to see you"

"Hey Syara, what're you doing here?" he asked. I smirked.

"Nice one. You haven't seen me all summer and here I am and you don't even ask how I've been" I mocked. Harry chuckled.

"Who's there boy?" a voice bellowed from within the house. Suddenly, a large, walrus-like man appeared at the door. I recongnized the ruddy face and full mustache. This was Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley. "Who are you?" he grumbled. "If you're selling, we're not interested."

"We're not selling" I told him. "We've already met sir. My name is Syara, Syara Potter. I'm Harry's cousin. This is Remus Lupin, a good friend of my parents." Vernon's face went white and then purple.

"Go away" he ordered. "We want nothing to do with your kind" I scowled.

"Sir, if you'd be kind enough to let us in, I would gladly explain why we're here" Uncle Remus murmured. Vernon glared at Uncle Remus before grunting and turning away. I took that as an invitaiton. I stepped in and followed the large man, Harry trailing besmusedly behind me while Uncle Remus placed my stuff in the hallway.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley" I said brightly. The horse-faced woman watched me carefully. Petunia carefully took me in. I stood there calmly. I had changed a bit over the summer. My face had lost some of its baby fat. My hair was thicker yet it was still held back in a tight braid. My body had also filled out some. I had a slight figure. Her eyes locked onto mine and she spoke.

"You look like one of them. One of the girls Lily used to hang out with" she said quietly. Vernon's jaw dropped and a boy about mine and Harry's age waddled in. Yes, I said waddled. The boy was huge with a bottom so large I was surprised he could support it's weight. This must be Harry's cousin, Dudley. I turned back to Petunia.

"Yes" I responded. "Marina Potter was my mother. She married Mark Potter, James Potter's brother. Mark Potter was my father" Petunia nodded slowly and then her expression hardened.

"Why are you here?" she demanded. Uncle Remus stepped up.

"Hello. I'm Remus Lupin. I am normally Syara's caretaker while her grandfather,"

"Great-grandfather" I corrected. I didn't want people mistaking Grandfather for my actual grandfather.

"Great-grandfather" Uncle Remus amended. "Her great-grandfather is the headmaster at their school" Vernon's face went purple again. "As I said, normally I care for her and her other cousins, Tessa Black and Dahlia Riddle, while he is at the school preparing, however, this year I am taking up an empty post as a teacher so I must leave for the school soon. Tessa and Dahlia have made arrangements with some friends, but Syara wished to come here and keep Harry company. I hope this is okay" Vernon opened his mouth, but Petunia beat him.

"That's fine" she said quickly. "We'd be delighted" Vernon, Dudley, and Harry turned to her in surprise as each of them gaped at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Dursley" I murmured. She nodded. Vernon looked like he wanted to say something, but this time Uncle Remus cut him off.

"Well if that's that, I must be off. My train leaves early tomorrow morning and I must finishing packing. Good day" He turned to me. "See you at school sweetie" He hugged me, kissed my forehead, and left. It was quiet for several minutes during which I stood by awkwardly while Vernon and Dudley gaped at me.

"Erm" Harry started. "I guess you can stay in my room"

"Sure" I said brightly. Petunia stood.

"Erm, Harry" she started. Harry stared at her as though she had just come down from another planet. "Please take your cousin's things up while I speak with her in the kitchen" Harry nodded slowly and watched as Petunia led me into her spotless kitchen. Petunia closed the door and then turned to me.

"I want to let you know why I said yes. You see, it's always been Vernon and Dudley and the boy, I mean Harry. There's never been any women around the house and I hoped maybe with you staying I could have someone to talk to." She gave me a small smile. "Although we have strict rules about magic. We'll have none of it" I nodded swiftly.

"Thanks again for letting me stay" I told her.

"You may go" I turned and hurried up the stairs. I found Harry in a small bedroom. In one corner of room was a large pile of broken toys and electronics. I raised an eyebrow.

"Dudley" Harry stated. I sighed and made my way over to the bed. Harry hugged me. "Thank you so much" I smiled and hugged him back.

"No problem" I told him. I laughed. "You know Uncle Remus kind of lied to your aunt and uncle. The train for the teachers already left so he's going with the students, but I remembered that I had promised to get you away from the muggles," I frowned. "Of course, I realized that wouldn't work so the next best thing was suffering through with you" Harry hugged me tighter.

"You are the best cousin ever" he practically shouted. I grinned and started to unpack. When I had finished unpacking, Petunia called up that it was time for dinner. I hurried down to the delightful aroma of beef stew. Petunia gave me a small smile and pointed to the chair beside her. Dudley was at the other end, his bottom drooping over the chair. He was turned toward the television set. I quickly ate and complimented Petunia on her cooking. She blushed and thanked me. We struck up a conversation about the house and I had to hold back my laughter as Vernon and Harry gaped at us. Harry and I went up a little while later. I fell onto the bed and sighed happily. Suddenly, four owls swooped in and landed on me. I grunted and pushed them off. The snowy white female screeched indignantly and ruffled her feathers.

"Hey Hedwig" I mumbled. She turned away and held out her leg to Harry. I quickly fell asleep as Harry opened each parcel.

"Wake up sleepyhead" Harry shook my shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes and glared at him. He flashed a crooked grin before straightening up.

"You're evil" I mumbled. He laughed.

"So look at what Hagrid sent me" Harry held up an emerald green book with the words Monster Book of Monsters embossed on the cover. Wrapped tightly around the book was a belt, and it seemed as though the book was trying to snap.

"Strange" I murmured. Harry nodded and put the book down.

"Also your Hogwarts letter came. You can't get anything past Dumbledore" Harry handed me the letter. I giggled.

"That is very true, however, Grandfather knew I would be here" I opened the letter and read it quickly. I sighed. "When do you think we can get away to get our supplies?" Harry shrugged. I lifted my face as a delicious aroma wafted in. "Mmm, bacon" I murmured. I jumped off the bed and opened the door. The mouth-watering smell of bacon hit me and I grinned. I grabbed my dark green T-shirt and dark blue jeans and hurried into the bathroom. I changed and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I slid on my black ballet flats and raced down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen and grinned at the sight of bacon on the table. I sat next to Petunia and placed some bacon on my plate. I forked some eggs on too and began to eat. Harry came down and sat between me and Vernon. "Oh, Harry, I almost forgot" Harry looked up as he grabbed a piece of toast, the Dursleys eyes were glued to the television set. "Happy Birthday. Your present's upstairs" Harry grinned.

"... The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately." I snapped my head around to stare at the television. My heart clenched and felt as though someone was squeezing all the air from me. So this was what Uncle Remus had been hiding from me.

"No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!" He shot a nasty look sideways at Harry. I snorted. Black's hair made Harry's look tame. The reporter had reappeared.

"The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today -"

"Hang on!" barked Vernon, staring furiously at the reporter. "You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!" Petunia whipped around and peered intently out of the kitchen window. "When will they learn," said Vernon, pounding the table with his large purple fist, "that hanging's the only way to deal with these people?" I glared at him.

"We don't hang people" I muttered. Petunia glanced sharply at me.

"You mean...he's one of...one of you" she whispered. I nodded. Harry stared at me.

"Black is highly dangerous criminal who murdered thirteen people with a single curse. The Ministry covered it up as a gas explosion" Petunia looked fearful now and she glanced at her husband who hadn't heard anything. Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and stood.

"I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."

"Aunt Marge?" Harry blurted out. "Sh - she's not coming here, is she?" I was confused.

"Who?" I asked.

"My sister" Vernon stated. "Marge'll be here for a week," Vernon snarled, "and while we're on the subject" He pointed a fat finger threateningly at Harry, "we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her." Dudley smirked and withdrew his gaze from the television. "Firstly," growled Uncle Vernon, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."

"All right," said Harry bitterly, "if she does when she's talking to me."

"Secondly," said Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Harry's reply, "as Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormality, I don't want any - any funny stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"

"Abnomality?" I scoffed. "You might want to keep a civil tongue in your head mister. You seem to forget that I'm here." Vernon glowered at me.

"And thirdly," said Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, "we've told Marge you attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"What?" Harry yelled.

"And you'll be sticking to that story, boy, or there'll be trouble," spat Vernon.

"Excuse me sir, but will you be telling her about me? Hopefully not that crap you're having Harry spew" I demanded. Vernon looked ready to kill me. I placed my hand on my specially made wand pocket where my wand resided at the moment. My wonderful wand. It was 9 and 1/2 inches, sturdy. It was made of eucalyptus wood with a core of phoneix feather and mermaid scale. Petunia answered for Vernon.

"You are going to pretend to be the daughter of a friend of mine, Yvonne." she told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, just remember" I said turning back to Vernon. "I have powerful friends. For instance, my great-grandfather is the headmaster at our school. My godfather is the Potions master and Uncle Remus is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Oh, and let's not forgot all my other friends." I smirked as Vernon's face went white.

"Well, Petunia," said Vernon as though I hadn't said anything, "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?" I held back a laugh.

"No," said Dudley, whose attention had returned to the television.

"Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow tie." Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder.

"See you in a bit, then," he said, and he left the kitchen. Harry, who had been sitting in a kind of horrified trance, quickly got to his feet and followed Vernon to the front door. I stood and followed him. Vernon was pulling on his car coat.

"I'm not taking you," he snarled as he turned to see Harry watching him.

"Like I wanted to come," said Harry coldly. "I want to ask you something." Vernon eyed him suspiciously.

"Third years at Hog - at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," said Harry.

"So?" snapped Vernon, taking his car keys from a hook next to the door.

"I need you to sign the permission form," said Harry in a rush.

"And why should I do that?" sneered Vernon.

"Well," said Harry, choosing his words carefully, "it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Marge I go to that St. Whatsits -" I smothered my laughter.

"St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys!" bellowed Vernon.

"Exactly," said Harry, looking calmly up into Vernon's large, purple face. "It's a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip?"

"You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you?" roared Vernon, advancing on Harry with his fist raised. I placed a hand over my wand, but Harry stood his ground.

"Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I could tell her," he said grimly. Vernon stopped, his fist still raised, his face an ugly puce. "But if you sign my permission form," Harry went on quickly, "I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll act like a Mug - like I'm normal and everything." I could tell that Vernon was thinking it over, even if his teeth were bared and a vein was throbbing in his temple.

"Right," he snapped finally. "I shall monitor your behavior carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your ruddy form. Also the girl needs to keep a civil tongue and not let anything slip either, you make sure to tell her that"

"Oh she knows" I called. The two of them glanced at me in surprise. Vernon scowled, wheeled around, pulled open the front door, and slammed it so hard that one of the little panes of glass at the top fell out. Harry didn't return to the kitchen. He went back upstairs to his bedroom. I followed him. He was slowly gathering up all his presents and his birthday cards and hiding them under a loose floorboard with some other things. Then he went to Hedwig's cage. For some reason Errol was in there. He and Hedwig were both asleep, heads under their wings. Belle however was awake and hooting softly as I came over. Harry sighed, then poked Errol and Hedwig awake.

"Hedwig," he said gloomily, "you're going to have to clear off for a week. Go with Errol. Ron'll look after you. I'll write him a note, explaining. And don't look at me like that" - Hedwig's large amber eyes were reproachful - "it's not my fault. It's the only way I'll be allowed to visit Hogsmeade with Ron, Hermione, and Syara." Harry turned to me. "Syara, do you think..." He trailed off looking at Belle. I turned to the beautiful gold and brown owl. I opened her cage and let her hop onto my shoulder. She sat there carefully, her claws gently pricking my shoulder. I looked her in the eye.

"Belle, I need you to go with Errol and Hedwig to Ron's. Don't worry, Tessa and Dahlia are there, they'll take care of you" Belle cooed and rubbed her head against my cheek. Ten minutes later, Errol, Belle, and Hedwig (who had a note to Ron bound to her leg) soared out of the window and out of sight. Harry put the empty cages away inside the wardrobe. Sapphire mewed and jumped onto my lap. In next to no time, Petunia was shrieking up the stairs for Harry to come down and get ready to welcome their guest. I grinned as he grimaced and followed.

"Do something about your hair!" Petunia snapped as we reached the hall. Harry didn't move to fix his hiar.

"There's no point" he muttered. "She loves critizing me" All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car doors and footsteps on the garden path.

"Get the door!" Petunia hissed at Harry. I gave him a sympathetic smile as Harry pulled the door open. On the threshold stood a woman who was very like Vernon. Large, beefy, and purple- faced, she even had a mustache, though not as bushy as his. I forced myself to hold back my laughter. In one hand she held an enormous suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil-tempered bulldog. I assumed she was Marge.

"Where's my Dudders?" roared Marge. "Where's my neffy-poo?" Dudley came waddling down the hall, his blond hair plastered flat to his fat head, a bow tie just visible under his many chins. Marge thrust the suitcase into Harry's stomach, seized Dudley in a tight one-armed hug, and planted a large kiss on his cheek. I had to turn away to hid my grin. "Petunia!" shouted Marge, striding past Harry as though he was a hat stand. Marge and Petunia kissed, or rather, Marge bumped her large jaw against Petunia's bony cheekbone. Vernon now came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door.

"Tea, Marge?" he said. "And what will Ripper take?"

"Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer," said Marge as they all proceeded into the kitchen, leaving Harry and I alone in the hall with the suitcase. Ha, she hadn't even noticed me. I collapsed to the floor, clutching my sides as I kept kept laughter as low as possible. Harry shook his head at me and began to heave the case upstairs into the spare bedroom, taking as long as he could. I followed him, still shaking with silent laughter. By the time we got back to the kitchen, Aunt Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake, and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner. I saw Petunia wince slightly as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor.

"Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Vernon asked.

"Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them," boomed Marge. "He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leavepoor old Ripper. He pines if he's away from me." I snorted and sat beside Petunia. Ripper began to growl again as Harry sat down. This directed Marge's attention to Harry for the first time.

"So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Don't you say yes in that ungrateful tone," Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep." I saw the look on Harry's face and cut in. I cleared my throat.

"Hello there Miss Dursley." Marge swiveled her large head around and stared at me.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Marge, do you remember my friend Yvonne?" Marge didn't say anything. "Well this is her adopted daughter, Syara. Yvonne had to go to Ireland for business so she asked if we could watch Syara" I smiled pleasantly. I had told them that I refused to flat out lie. My mum was dead and I would not disrespect her.

"It's nice to meet you" I said quietly.

"Well, what a nice, well-mannered young girl." Marge praised me. Harry shot me a look and I stuck my tongue out at him. "So, where do you go to school?" I turned back to Marge.

"Erm...St. Claire's School for Gifted Children" I said quickly. I had read about the school in the local news. Marge raised an eyebrow.

"Really, well your mother must be proud" Marge said appraisingly. I frowned.

"Yvonne is kind, but she isn't my mum." Marge turned back to Harry. Unfortunately for him, he was smirking at me.

"Don't you smirk at me!" boomed Marge. "I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you." It was as if she had forgotten me. Good. She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her mustache, and said, "Where is it that you send him, again, Vernon?"

"St. Brutus's," said Vernon promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."

"I see," said Marge. "Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?" she barked across the table.

"Er -" Vernon nodded curtly behind Marge's back.

"Yes," said Harry. Then, feeling he might as well do the thing properly, he added, "all the time."

"Excellent," said Marge. "I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. Have you been beaten often?"

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, "loads of times." Marge narrowed her eyes and I smacked my hand to my face. Idiot.

"I still don't like your tone, boy," she said. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this boy's case." Perhaps Vernon was worried that Harry might forget their bargain; in any case, he changed the subject abruptly.

"Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Marge started to make herself at home, I caught myself thinking longingly of life at Uncle Remus'. Vernon and Petunia usually encouraged Harry and I to stay out of their way, which we were only too happy to do. Marge, on the other hand, wanted us under her eye at all times, so that she could boom out suggestions for Harry's improvement and then compare him to me. I wanted to curse her. She delighted in comparing Harry with Dudley, and took huge pleasure in buying Dudley expensive presents while glaring at Harry, as though daring him to ask why he hadn't got a present too. She gave me a book on being a proper lady one day. When she wasn't looking, I chucked it into the fire. It made great kindling. She also kept throwing out dark hints about what made Harry such an unsatisfactory person.

"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it." I clenched my hands into fists and stared down at my plate. Marge reached for her glass of wine. "It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup -" At that moment, the wineglass Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Then her plate exploded. Shards of glass and porclein flew in every direction and Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping, small bits of food flecked her clothes.

"Marge!" squealed Petunia. "Marge, are you all right?"

"Not to worry," grunted Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip..." She didn't mention the plate though. But Petunia and Vernon were both looking at Harry suspiciously. He skipped out on dessert. I joined him outside in the hall.

"We've got to be more careful" I warned. Harry nodded.

"If we lose control again, not only will I not get the form signed, but we could possibly get expelled" he told me. I heard the Dursleys leaving the table and we hurried upstairs out of the way. Harry told me that he got through the next three days by forcing himself to think about his Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare whenever Marge started on him. This worked quite well, though it seemed to give him a glazed look, because Marge started voicing the opinion that he was mentally subnormal. I forced myself to think about my broomstick and Hogwarts and what I would do once I got back. At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge's stay arrived. Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine. We got all the way through the soup and the salmon without a single mention of Harry's faults; during the lemon meringue pie, Vernon bored us with a long talk about Grunnings, his drill-making company; then Petunia made coffee and Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy.

"Can I tempt you, Marge?" Marge had already had quite a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red.

"Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that... and a bit more... that's the ticket." Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie. Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. I really wanted to disappear into Harry's bedroom, I couldn't abandon Harry, so I endured.

"Aah," said Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. "Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after..." She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley. "You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father. Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon... Now, this one here -" She jerked her head at me and I forced a smile. "She's got that nice, healthy look about her. But not this one" she said squinting at Harry. "This one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was- Weak. Underbred." I growled low under my breath and Marge looked down at Ripper. "It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" she patted Petunia's bony hand with her shovellike one "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us." I attempted to block out what Marge saying, but I couldn't. "This Potter," said Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?" Vernon and Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents.

"He - didn't work," said Vernon, with half a glance at Harry. "Unemployed."

"Liar" I hissed although none of them heard me.

"As I expected!" said Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who -"

"He was not," said Harry suddenly. The table went very quiet. Harry was shaking all over. I had my hands clenched under the table as I attempted to hide my anger.

"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Marge's glass. "You, boy," he snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, go on -"

"No, Vernon," hiccuped Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash, drunk I expect-"

"They didn't die in a car crash you nasty bitch!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me.

"And what would know about them?" Marge asked.

"They were my family!"

"And they didn't die in a car crash!" Harry yelled.

"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liars, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Marge, swelling with fury. The plates exploded. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little -" But Marge suddenly stopped speaking just as the cups broke apart. For a moment, it looked as though words had failed her. She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger - but the swelling didn't stop. Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech - next second, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls - she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami -

"MARGE!" yelled Vernon and Petunia together as Marge's whole body began to rise off her chair toward the ceiling. She was entirely round, now, like a vast life buoy with piggy eyes, and her hands and feet stuck out weirdly as she drifted up into the air, making apoplectic popping noises. "NOOOOOOO!" Vernon seized one of Marge's feet and tried to pull her down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself. A second later, Ripper leapt forward and sank his teeth into Vernon's leg. I leapt up and ran from the dining room, Harry close behind me. The cupboard door burst magically open as Harry reached it. I ran up the stairs and started pilling everything into my trunk. I quickly picked up Sapphire and placed in her in her basket. I strapped it shut and grabbed Belle's cage before I raced down the stairs. Harry came down just as Vernon burst out of the dining room, his trouser leg in bloody tatters.

"COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!" I pulled my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at Vernon.

"That bitch deserved it!" I growled. Harry kicked his trunk open, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Vernon as well.

"She deserved it," Harry said, breathing very fast. "She deserved what she got. You keep away from me." He fumbled behind him for the latch on the door. "I'm going," Harry said. "I've had enough." And in the next moment, we were out in the dark, quiet street, heaving our heavy trunks behind us.

We were several streets away before we collapsed onto a low wall in a place called Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging our trunks. Harry sat quite still as I opened Sapphire's basket. My cat shot out and ran around for a few minutes before coming over to me and laying down on my lap. Grandfather would be mad, really mad, and so would Uncle Remus and Severus. I shuddered at the thought of what awaited me when word got to them. And that wasn't even the worst of it was, we had just done serious magic, which meant that we were almost certainly expelled from Hogwarts. We had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly, I was surprised Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down on us where we sat.

"Harry" I murmured.

"Yeah"

"Now what?"

"I don't know" he said quietly. I shivered and looked up and down the street. What, was going to happen? Would we be arrested? I thought of Ron and Hermione and Tessa and Dahlia, and my heart sank even lower. Harry opened his trunk and pushed the contents aside, looking for something. I jerked my head up and looked across the street. A funny prickling on the back of my neck had made me feel like I was being watched, but the street appeared to be deserted, and no lights shone from any of the large square houses. I squinted trying to find something, anything. Something was out there. I wrapped my hand around my wand and pulled it out.

"Lumos," Harry muttered, and a light appeared at the end of his wand. He held it high over his head, and the pebble-dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them I saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes. I stepped toward it as Harry stepped backward. His legs hit his trunk and he tripped. His wand flew out of his hand as he flung out an arm to break his fall, and he landed, hard, in the gutter. There was a deafening BANG, and I fell back with a yell. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where I had just been standing. They belonged to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which I reconginzed as the Knight Bus. I hurried around the bus and looked over at the alley.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve -" The conductor stopped abruptly. I couldn't see anything down the alley. I came back around and helped Harry up.

"What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner.

"Fell over," said Harry.

"'Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan.

"I didn't do it on purpose," said Harry, annoyed. I giggled. One of the knees in his jeans was torn, and the hand he had thrown out to break his fall was bleeding. I tore a strip of fabric off my sleeve. I wrapped it around his hand.

"Whatever it was, it's gone" I whispered and he nodded. I turned around to face Stan and quickly pulled my hair down to cover my scar. Stan stared at me, his mouth slightly open, before his eyes moved over to Harry and to the scar on his forehead.

"Woss that on your 'ead?" said Stan abruptly.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly, flattening his hair over his scar.

"Woss your name?" Stan persisted.

"Neville Longbottom," said Harry. Stan turned to me.

"Woss your name?" he repeated.

"Luna Lovegood" I said quickly.

"So - so this bus," Harry started, "did you say it goes anywhere?"

"Yep," said Stan proudly, "anywhere you like, long's it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater. 'Ere," he said, looking suspicious again, "You did flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?"

"Yes," said Harry quickly. "Erm, how much would it be to get to London?"

"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for fifteen you get 'or chocolate, and for fifteen you get a 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice." Harry rummaged once more in his trunk, extracted his money bag, and shoved some gold into Stan's hand. I puled out my money bag and counted out eleven sickles. Harry and Stan then lifted Harry's trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus. They came back for my trunk. I grabbed Belle's cage and Sapphire's basket and followed them in. There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls. A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs" and rolled over in his sleep. "You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. He shoved my trunk under the bed next to Harry's. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom, Ern. And this is Penelope Clearwater" Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to us. I sat on my bed. "Take 'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's. There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment I found myself flat on my bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus. I pulled myself up and looked at Stan's gleeful face. "This is where we was before you flagged us down," he said. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?"

"Ar," said Ernie.

"How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" said Harry.

"Them!" said Stan contemptuously. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."

"Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," said Ern. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute." Stan passed Harry's bed and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. I groaned and found myself drifting in and out of sleep.

"That man!" Harry exclaimed. "He was on the Muggle news!" I jerked myself up and out my fantasy of the warm bacon and delicous kipper waiting for me at Hogwarts.

"Sirius Black," Stan said, nodding. "'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville, where you been?" He gave a superior sort of chuckle at the blank look on Harry's face, removed the front page, and handed it to Harry. I buried my face in my hands and groaned. This is just what Harry needed, to find out about Black.

"You oughta read the papers more, Neville." Harry held the paper up to the candlelight and read it aloud.

"Black still at large. Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. 'We are doing all we can to recapture Black,' said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, 'and we beg the magical community to remain calm.' Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. 'Well, really, I had to, don't you know,' said an irritable Fudge. 'Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it-who'd believe him if he did?' While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun, a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other, the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse" I bit my lip as Harry glanced at me and then the paper.

"Scary-lookin' fing, inee?" said Stan, who had been watching Harry read.

"He murdered thirteen people?" said Harry, handing the page back to Stan, "with one curse?"

"Yep," said Stan, "in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"

"Ar," said Ern darkly. Stan swiveled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Harry.

"Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo," he said.

"What, Voldemort?" said Harry, without thinking. I face-palmed. Idiot! Stan's pimples went white and Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus.

"You outta your tree?" yelped Stan. "'Choo say 'is name for?"

"Sorry," said Harry hastily. "Sorry, I - I forgot -"

"Forgot!" said Stan weakly. "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast ..."

"So - so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Harry prompted apologetically.

"Yeah," said Stan, still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say. Anyway, when little 'Arry Potter got the better of You-Know-'Oo -" Harry nervously flattened his bangs down again. "- all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over. Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way. 'Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.

"What?" said Harry.

"Laughed," said Stan. "Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, I 'e went wiv em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"

"If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern in his slow voice. "I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you ... after what he did..."

"They 'ad a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern?" Stan said. "'Ole street blown up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said ad 'appened, Ern?"

"Gas explosion," grunted Ernie.

"An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern? Beats me 'ow 'e did it. Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?" Ernie suddenly shivered.

"Talk about summat else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles." Stan put the paper away reluctantly, and Harry leaned against the window of the Knight Bus. Harry glanced at me again and I sighed. Azakban was a horrible place. I had visited it once, and only once with Uncle Remus when I was six.

7 years ago...

"Uncle Remus, where are we?" I asked quietly. I clutched my cloak tightly as Uncle Remus' grip tightened.

"There's something I need to do" he paused. "I haven't been brave enough to do it, but I was hoping that with you by my side, I could confront my fear" I stared up at him. He lifted me up and walked toward the strange tringular building. I was scared. What was Uncle Remus so afraid of. He stopped at small shack outside the building. He went in. I peered through my thick hair to see a man sitting at a small desk. He was hunched over some papers and his long hair fell to his shoulders in thick sliver ropes. He looked up at us and his dark brown eyes seemed to be magnified by his thick glasses.

"May I help you?" the man asked in a thin, reedy voice. I shivered as a cold wind slipped into the shack.

"I wish to visit with a prisoner" Uncle Remus paused. He took a deep breath and continued. "Sirius Black" The man looked surprised.

"Hmm, nobody has ever requested to visit Mr. Black, may I ask why?" Uncle Remus tensed.

"He was my friend" I looked up at Uncle Remus. His eyes were sad. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. The man finally seemed to notice me.

"Why in Merlin's name would you bring your daughter to this place?" he exclaimed. Uncle Remus coughed.

"She's not my daughter, but she is pretty close. I brought her because I know she can handle it and she's the reason I'm finally doing this" Uncle Remus handed the man a piece of paper from his coat pocket. The man read it quickly.

"Ah, I see. Well, if you'll follow me" Uncle Remus followed the man up to the strange building. "Can you perform the Patronus Charm?" Uncle Remus nodded and pulled out his wand. I smiled and watched as he cast a spell.

"Expecto Patronum" A sliver wolf bounded out form the tip of his wand. I giggled as it nuzzled me and then floated to the ground to walk beside Uncle Remus. The man cast the same spell and a sliver turtle appeared. We entered the builing. A strange feeling washed over me. I whimpered as fear took over. The wolf nuzzled me and warmth filled me. I stuck my hands in its fur and hugged it tightly. The wolf floated close to me now. Strange black cloaked things floated around the place, but they quickly slid out of sight when we came near. People moaned and screamed in the small rooms. The rooms all had bars where the doors would be and their was one person in each room. The man led us deep into the scary place. He turned to us.

"I will wait for you here" He opened a thick door and Uncle Remus went in, clutching me tightly. There were no scary creatures in here. Instead, there was a man chained to the wall. His shaggy black hair hid his face, but not for long. The man lifted his head. His grey eyes locked onto mine. I squeaked and hid my face.

"Shh, it's okay Syara" Uncle Remus whispered. "He can't hurt you"

"Remus" the thin man croaked. "Is it really you?"

"Yes" Uncle Remus growled. I trembled. Why did Uncle Remus bring me here?

"Why are you here?" the man asked. "Why did you bring her?"

"Syara, meet the man who gave away your parents" I snapped my head around and glared at the man.

"She certainly has Marina's fire" the man murmured.

"Don't you dare speak of them to her!" Uncle Remus shouted. "Syara is with me because I'm currently responsible for her"

"Oh yes, and I'm sure Albus would love to know that you brought her here" the man snickered. "And you expect me to believe that old friend. She's here because you knew you couldn't face me alone" Uncle Remus growled low.

"Albus knows, and he's the one who suggested I bring her. He wants her to know everything, learn everything now instead of being lied to" I swallowed. The man sighed, his head dropping to his chest.

"Remus please" The desperation in the man's voice was odd. "You have to listen. I didn't do it, it was Pe..."

"How dare you blame poor Peter! You killed him!" Uncle Remus yelled. I buried my face in his chest as the two men yelled at each other. The man said he was innocent and Uncle Remus didn't believe him. We finally left and went home.

The present...

The Knight Bus rolled through the darkness, scattering bushes and wastebaskets, telephone booths and trees. One by one, wizards and witches in dressing gowns and slippers descended from the upper floors to leave the bus. They all looked very pleased to go. Finally, Harry and I were the only passengers left.

"Right then, Neville," said Stan, clapping his hands, "Where abouts in London?"

"Diagon Alley," said Harry.

"Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then." BANG. We were thundering along Charing Cross Road. I moaned and threw up the contents of my stomach into a wastebasket. Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby- looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Thanks," Harry said to Ern. He jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement. I slowly got off after them. Sapphire hissed as her basket was unloaded.

"Well," said Harry. "'Bye then!" But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus, he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

"There you are, Harry, Syara" said a voice. Before I could turn, I felt a hand on my shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted,

"Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come 'ere" I looked up at the owner of the hand and felt my heart drop to my stomach, we had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself. Stan leapt onto the pavement beside us.

"What didja call Neville and Luna, Minister?" he said excitedly. Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked cold and exhausted.

"Neville? Luna?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Harry and Syara Potter."

"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. "Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry Potter! I can see 'is scar! And Luna is Syara Potter!"

"Yes," said Fudge testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry and Syara up, but we need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now..." Fudge increased the pressure on my shoulder, and I found myself being steered inside the pub with Harry. A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord.

"You've got him, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"

"Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of me. There was a loud scraping and puffing from behind us, and Stan and Ern appeared, pulling mine and Harry's trunks and Hedwig's cage and looking around excitedly. I swooped forward and took Sapphire's basket before any damage could come to her.

"'Ow come you di'n't tell us 'oo you are, eh, Neville?" said Stan, beaming at Harry, while Ernie's owlish face peered interestedly over Stan's shoulder.

"And a private parlor, please, Tom," said Fudge pointedly.

"Bye," Harry said miserably to Stan and Ern as Tom beckoned Fudge toward the passage that led from the bar. I waved at them as Fudge led us away.

"Bye Neville!" called Stan. "Bye Luna!" Fudge marched me and Harry along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlor. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room.

"Sit down, Harry, Syara" said Fudge, indicating two chairs by the fire. Harry sat down and I slowly slid into the seat next to him. Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite us.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry, Syara. The Minister of Magic." I already knew this, having met him several times at the annual Christmas Ball held at the Ministry. Grandfather went every year. Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and Harry and left the parlor, closing the door behind him. "Well you two," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think... but you're safe, and that's what matters." Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward Harry. Harry passed it to me. "Eat, the two of you look dead on your feet. Now then... You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done." Fudge smiled at us over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favorite niece or nephew. I couldn't believe my ears. My jaw dropped.

"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays" Harry cleared his throat.

"I always stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays," he said, "and I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive."

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other - er - very deep down." I raised an eyebrow at Fudge. I decided not to speak, best to stay out of Fudge's notice. "So all that remains," said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and

"Hang on," blurted Harry. "What about my punishment?" I punched his shoulder. Fudge blinked.

"Punishment?"

"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!"

"Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Fudge, waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!"

"Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" he told Fudge, frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!" Fudge was suddenly looking very awkward.

"Circumstances change, Harry... We have to take into account... in the present climate..." Of course, Sirius Black. "Surely you don't want to be expelled?"

"Of course I don't," said Harry.

"Well then, what's all the fuss about?" laughed Fudge. "Now, have a crumpet, Harry, while I go and see if Tom's got a room for you two" Fudge strode out of the parlor and Harry stared after him.

"Harry, you're such an idiot" I grumbled. He grinned sheepishly. Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper.

"Room eleven's free, Harry, and room twelve for you Syara" said Fudge. "I think you'll be very comfortable. Just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand... I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me."

"Okay," said Harry slowly, "but why?"

"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no... best we know where you are... I mean..." Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak. "Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know..."

"Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Harry asked. Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak.

"What's that? Oh, you've heard - well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed... and they are angrier than I've ever seen them." Fudge shuddered slightly. "So, I'll say good-bye." He held out his hand and Harry shook it. I bit my lip. Stupid Black, why did he have to ruin everything.

"Er - Minister? Can I ask you something?" I looked up to watch Harry.

"Certainly," said Fudge with a smile.

"Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. D'you think you could?" Fudge was looking uncomfortable.

"Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Harry, but as I'm not your parent or guardian -"

"But you're the Minister of Magic," said Harry eagerly. "If you gave me permission-"

"No, I'm sorry, Harry, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly. "Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't... yes... well, I'll be off Enjoy your stay, Harry, Syara." And with a last smile and shake of Harry's hand and then mine, Fudge left the room. Tom now moved forward, beaming at us.

"If you'll follow me, Mr. Potter, Miss Potter," he said, "I've already taken your things up..." We followed Tom up a handsome wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it, which Tom unlocked and opened for Harry. I stepped in with him. Inside was a very comfortable-looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture, a cheerfully crackling fire and, perched on top of the wardrobe -

"Hedwig!" Harry gasped. The snowy owl clicked her beak and fluttered down onto Harry's arm.

"Very smart owl you've got there," chuckled Tom. "Arrived about five minutes after you did. Your owl is your room miss" he told me. "If there's anything you need, Mr. Potter, don't hesitate to ask." He gave another bow and led me to my room. My room was identical to Harry's and Belle was perched on the dresser just like Hedwig had been. Sapphire was curled up in a ball on the bed. Belle jumped down onto my arm and I stroked her gently. I let her hop onto the dresser again and then slid under the covers, carefully picking up Sapphire and placing her next to me. She purred happily as she snuggled closer to me. I quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry seemed to be extremely happy as he got used to his strange new freedom. Uncle Remus came down two days after we arrived. He pulled me aside and scolded me quietly.

"I'm very disappointed in you" he had said. "That was very dangerous and extremely stupid" I hadn't met his eyes. I couldn't stand it when he was disappointed in me.

"I'm sorry" I had whispered. Of course, then he surprised me by pulling me into hug. We chatted for a little bit before he had to leave. Harry and I ate breakfast each morning in the Leaky Cauldron, where we liked watching the other guests: funny little witches from the country, up for a day's shopping; venerable-looking wizards arguing over the latest article in Transfiguration Today; wild-looking warlocks; raucous dwarfs; and once, what looked suspiciously like a hag, who ordered a plate of raw liver from behind a thick woollen balaclava. After breakfast we would go out into the backyard, one of us would take out our wand, tap the third brick from the left above the trash bit, and stand back as the archway into Diagon Alley opened in the wall. The days passed by in a blur as Harry and I spent the long sunny days exploring the shops and eating under the brightly colored umbrellas outside cafes, where his fellow diners were showing one another their purchases (" it's a lunascope, old boy - no more messing around with moon charts, see?") or else discussing the case of Sirius Black ("personally, I won't let any of the children out alone until he's back in Azkaban"). I chuckled when Harry told me he didn't have to do his homework under the blankets by flashlight anymore; now he could sit in the bright sunshine outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, finishing all his essays with help from me of course, occasionally help from Florean Fortescue himself, who, apart from knowing a great deal about medieval witch burnings, gave me and Harry free sundaes every half an hour. I had refilled my money bag with gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts from my vault at Gringotts and found myself looking longingly at several items in the shops. I had to exercise a lot of self-control not to spend the whole lot at once. Harry took me over to Quality Quidditch Supplies and showed me the newest broom model.

** THE FIREBOLT **

THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART PACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND- NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST.

I gazed at the broom with an aching longing. Price on request... I didn't want to think how much gold the Firebolt would cost. I went in and stepped up to the counter. The man at the counter gave me a big grin.

"Well hello there young lady, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"How much for the Firebolt?" He grinned.

"Quidditch player, are you?" I nodded.

"Me, my cousins, and my friends" He chuckled.

"Family of Quidditch players than I suppose" He lifted a stack of papers onto the counter and started to go through them. "What model do you have right now?"

"Nimbus Two Thousand, hasn't failed me yet, but if some reason it does, I want to know how much the Firebolt is" The man grinned again as he found the paper he'd been searching for.

"Well our estimate for the Firebolt is about 1,000 galleons" I sighed.

"Thank you, but defintely not today" He nodded and then winked.

"I'll make sure to keep a good one on hold for you if you change your mind" I thanked him and left to find Harry.

[changing divination to ancient runes]

The next day, we went out and bought our school supplies. My favorite was getting our schoolbooks, which included my new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. I got a surprise as we looked in at the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display of gold- embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively. I gaped at them as Harry pulled his booklist out of his pocket and consulted it for the first time. I pulled out my own and looked at it. The Monster Book of Monsters was listed as the required book for Care of Magical Creatures. Now I understood why Hagrid had said it would be useful, although I was disappointed that he hadn't sent me one. As we entered Flourish and Blotts, the manager came hurrying toward us.

"Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"

"Yes," said Harry, "I need -"

"Get out of the way," said the manager impatiently, brushing Harry aside. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.

"Just one" I said quickly. "And hang on just a moment, I might be able to calm them down" The manager gave me an incredulous look. "I'm good with animals" I stepped up to the cage and peered inside.

"Hey there" I whispered. The books growled at me. "Now there will be none of that, I want you all to behave" I ordered sharply. The books stopped and stared at me. The manager quickly reached in and grabbed one. He wrapped a belt around it and it shuddered.

"Bless you child. I've been bitten five times already this morning -" A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the Invisible Book of Invisibility -cost a fortune, and we never found them..." He handed me the book and I took it carefully. "Well... is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes," said Harry, looking down his booklist, "I need Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky."

"Ah, starting Divination, are you?" said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading us into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune-telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks and Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul.

"Here you are," said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black- bound book. "Unfogging the Future. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods - palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails" Harry seemed to have zoned and the manager looked over at him. "Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, looking to see what Harry was staring at. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death. " I looked down at the cover and froze. It showed a black dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes. It looked oddly familiar...

"Anything else?" the manager asked.

"Yes," said Harry, tearing his eyes away from the dog's and dazedly consulting his booklist. I looked up. "Er - I need Intermediate Transfiguration and The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three."

"Same, and I also need Ancient Runes Made Easy and Spellman's Syllabry" I told him.

"Ancient Runes" the manager said wistfully. "I took that during my time at Hogwarts. I also suggest you get the Rune Dictionary and Magical Heirogylphs and Logograms as references, they will help you immensely"

"Okay" Harry and I emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later with our new books under our arms and made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron. I said goodnight to Harry and slid into my room. I placed my new books by my trunk and threw myself onto my bed. I slipped into a blissful sleep.

On the last day of holidays, Harry and I were out searching for a place to eat lunch when someone yelled our names and we turned.

"Harry! Syara!" They were there, both of them, sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor - Ron looking incredibly freckly, Hermione with her bushy brown hair and looking very tanned, both waving frantically at us.

"Finally!" said Ron, grinning at us as he sat down. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and -"

"We got all our school stuff last week," Harry explained. "And how come you knew I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad," said Ron simply. I snorted. Mr. Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, would of course have heard the whole story of what had happened to Aunt Marge.

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" said Hermione in a very serious voice.

"I didn't mean to," said Harry, while Ron roared with laughter. "I just - lost control."

"It was awesome" I chuckled. Hermione sighed.

"It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed they weren't expelled."

"So am I," admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought we were going to be arrested." He looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let us off, does he?"

"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling. "Famous Harry and Syara Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!" Hermione nodded, beaming.

"Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."

"Excellent!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "It's been lonely with just him" I said jerking my thumb at Harry. He looked affronted and I laughed. "Kidding"

"So, have you got all your new books and stuff?" Harry asked.

"Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we've got all our books -" He pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two." I grinned.

"I managed to calm them down and the manager looked so pleased" I boasted. Ron playfully glared at me.

"What's all that, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.

"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I" said Hermione.

"Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies -"

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" said Ron, rolling his eyes at Harry. "You're Muggle- born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!"

"But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," said Hermione earnestly.

"Hermione sometimes I think you're a little too smart" I snorted.

"Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" asked Harry, while Ron sniggered. Hermione ignored us.

"I've still got ten Galleons," she said, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

"How about a nice book? said Ron innocently.

"No, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig and Syara's got Belle and Sapphire and you've got Errol -"

"I haven't," said Ron. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him." Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers.

"There's a magical creature shop just over there," said Harry, who knew Diagon Alley very well by now. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl,"

"Cat's are nice too" I added thinking about Saphhire, my wonderful little kitten who was now reaching two years of age. We paid for our ice cream and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie. There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants Of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing.

"People, new people" I gasped and turned, my eyes flicking around the shop to find the voice. Several voices began shouting at once as the noice from the animals increased.

"Adopt me"

"No! Me!"

"No pick me! I'm better than all of them! Look!" I inhaled sharply as a large, colorful, tropical bird fluffed its feathers importantly. My head throbbed. I finally took stock of all the creatures in the shop, while trying desperately to block out the voices.A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies.

"Mmm, so good" A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window.

"I'm so pretty. Look at my shell" Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise.

"Yay! Look at this! It's so cool" Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-colored furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.

"Lenny, check out the new people. Maybe they'll adopt us" Every single creature in the shop began showing off. I whimpered and covered my ears. The sound was muffled now, but I could still hear snatches of converstation. Ron showed Scabbers to the witch behind the counter. I sank to the floor and Harry knelt down next to me.

"Syara, are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head and stood quickly. I ran out of the shop my head still pounding. As soon as I left the shop, the voices faded and disappeared. What were those voices?

"Help! Help!" a voice squeaked. I whipped around to see Ron and Harry race past me and disappear. They came back a few minutes later, Ron clutching his pocket tightly. I blocked out their conversation and focused on what had happened in the shop. Ron's voice broke my thoughts and I looked at them.

"You bought that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open. I looked at Hermione. Her arms were clamped tightly around an enormous ginger cat.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing. I smiled and reached my hand out. The cat sniffed my hand and then fast as lightning licked a finger with his rough tongue and settled back into Hermione's arms. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy as I ran my fingers through it, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. However, I agreed with Hermione and thought he was cute. He was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms. The cat opened it's eyes and looked at me.

"Herinione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron. I watched the cat as it's eyes flickered to Ron.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione.

"And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"

"The rat smells bad" I stared wide-eyed at Crookshanks. The cat seemed to notice my stare and cast its gaze toward me. "I like you, you smell good" I pinched my arm and turned back to the others. This so wasn't happening to me.

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."

"Wonder why," said Ron sarcastically as we set off toward the Leaky Cauldron. We found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily prophet.

"Harry!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," said Harry as we joined Mr. Weasley with our shopping. Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and I saw the familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at me.

"They still haven't caught him, then?" Harry asked.

"No," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money -"

"Don't be ridiculous," I snapped. Everyone looked at me. I blushed. "Well it's not like Black is going to let himself be caught a couple of thirteen year old wizards" I mumbled.

"Syara's right" said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, You mark my words." At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George, and my cousins, Tessa and Dahlia, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts; the newly elected Head Boy, Percy; and the Weasleys' youngest child and only girl, Ginny. Ginny, who had always been very taken with Harry, seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw him, perhaps because he had saved her life during our previous year at Hogwarts. She went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at him. She glanced at me and gave me a shy smile. I grinned and waved. Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry had never met and said,

"Harry. How nice to see you" I snorted and turned away covering it up with a coughing fit.

"Hello, Percy," said Harry, looking as he was trying not to laugh.

"I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands.

"Very well, thanks -"

"Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy -"

"Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing." Percy scowled.

"That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum!" said Fred as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand too. "How really corking to see you -"

"I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair.

"Yes boys that's enough" Tessa said smacking her boyfriend lightly. Fred pouted and sat down.

"It's obvious who wears the pants in that relationship" I whispered loudly to Hermione. She giggled while Tessa smirked and Fred scowled. George laughed at his twin's embarassment until Dahlia smacked his arm and he shut up. "And in that relationship" I added.

"Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" Mrs. Weasley said as she pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.

"And last," Fred muttered under his breath.

"I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life." Ginny giggled.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner..." He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told me and Harry. "But Mum spotted us." Dahlia snorted and dragged her boyfriend away.

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Tessa, Dahlia, and I ate our way through five delicious courses.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as we dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley. Everyone looked up at him.

"Why?" said Percy curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce," said Fred and George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them"

"- for Humongous Bighead," said Tessa and Dahlia. Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding. I looked over at them.

"You know, it's really distrubing when you guys do that" I told them.

"We know" the four of them said and they turned back to their pudding.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "- and as I work there, they're doing me a favor -" His voice was casual, but I couldn't help noticing that Mr. Weasley's ears had gone red much like Ron's did when he was under pressure.

"Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground... You are all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy. After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one we made our way upstairs to our rooms to check our things for the next day. Tessa and Dahlia were staying in my room. Ron and Percy were next door to Harry. I had just closed when I heard angry voices across the hall, and went to see what was going on. The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting.

"It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing

"I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back.

"What's up?" said Harry.

"My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on Harry.

"So's Scabbers's rat tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar -"

"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy.

"I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Harry said to Ron.

"I'll go too" I murmured and we went downstairs. We were halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when I heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor. A second later, I recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys'. I hesitated and threw my arm out to stop Harry. I ddin't want them to know we'd heard them arguing, when the sound of Harry's names made me stop. Harry pulled me closer to the parlor door.

"-makes no sense not to tell him," Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child. He's thirteen years old and -"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's happy not knowing!"

"I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard! After all, Albus already shared with Syara, what makes Harry any different?" retorted Mr. Weasley. Harry looked at me and I raised my hands in surrender.

"No idea" I whispered.

"You know what they're like," Mr. Weasley continued, "Wandering off by themselves - they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But Harry and Syara mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to them that night they ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked them up, I'm prepared to bet they would have been dead before the Ministry found them."

"But he's not dead, he's fine, so what's the point"

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad," It felt as though my insides had frozen. "And maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after" No, oh Merlin, please don't say it. He'll want to know more and then he'll turn to me.

"But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry or Syara or even Tessa and Dahlia" There was a thud on wood, and I was positve Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Blacks been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'At Hogwarts...at Hogwarts.' Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants them dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering them will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Harry and Syara stopped You- Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that..." There was a silence. Harry leaned still closer to the door.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed. And not just that, but he seems to think that Syara had a right to know"

"Syara's position is complicated as Dumbledore has explained several times. And why shouldn't he be happy, if the dementors are there to catch Black?"

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that... but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid. If they save Harry then I will never say another word against them," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up..." I heard chairs move. As quietly as I could, I hurried down the passage to the bar, pulling Harry with me, and out of sight. The parlor door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told me that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs. The bottle of rat tonic was lying under the table we had sat at earlier. Harry waited until we heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom door close, then headed back upstairs with the bottle. Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.

"We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry. "We've been improving it." The badge now read Bighead Boy.

"Idiots" I muttered as Harry forced a laugh, went to give Ron the rat tonic, then shut himself in his room. I slid back into my room and collasped onto my bed. There was no doubt in my mind that Harry was thinking about everything he'd heard. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. I sighed and rolled onto my side. Sapphire jumped onto my bed and padded over to curl up next to me.

"Syara is sad. I wish I could ask her why" I gasped and looked down at Sapphire with wide eyes. Belle hooted from her cage.

"Do not be sad Sapphire. She will recover from what bothers her, hopefully" I bit back a scream. The voices I had been hearing were animals.

"Oh my god" I whispered. However, my owl and my cat had already fallen asleep. I fell into a fitful sleep filled with Sirius Black and Harry.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tessa and Dahlia woke me the next morning by shoving me off the bed. I scowled at them as I got dressed and put Sapphire in her basket. Belle hooted softly as I opened her cage. We headed down to breakfast, where Mr. Weasley was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow and Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were rather giggly.

"What were you saying?" Ron asked Harry as we sat down. I looked at them curiously.

"Later," Harry muttered as Percy stormed in. We were busy for the rest of the morning heaving all our trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig, Belle, and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.

"Let me out! I don't want to be in here!" I winced at the volume and placed Sapphire's basket next to it. Tessa and Dahlia came up behind me with their luggage.

"It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."

"You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?" He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket. Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.

"They're here, he said. "Come on." Mr. Weasley marched us across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old- fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.

"In you get, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street. Harry got into the back of the car and was shortly joined by Hermione, Ron, and, to Ron's disgust, Percy. I chuckled at his reaction as I slid into another car with Tessa, Dahlia, and Ginny. The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful compared with the trip on the Knight Bus. We reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found us trolleys, unloaded our trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights. Mr. Weasley kept close to Harry's elbow all the way into the station. Tessa and Dahlia chatted happily to Fred and George while I was stuck between them. They didn't leave my side until we got onto the platfom. I looked up at the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smokem, and grinned. The platform was packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train. Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind us. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run.

"Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again. Ginny caught Harry's eye, and they both turned away to hide their laughter while I rolled my eyes as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge.

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to me, Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed.

"Go away, Ginny," said Ron.

"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off. Tessa, Dahlia, Fred, and George said goodbye and went off to find a compartment. We set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train. This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. He was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray. I grinned as I recognized him.

"Uncle Remus!" I shouted. He didn't move. "Dammit" I pouted.

"Who?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window. I stayed standing with my stuff.

"Professor Remus John Lupin," I whispered. "He's not really my uncle, but I've known him since I was baby. He's Dahlia's godfather and he helped raise us"

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron. I shook my head.

"That's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Correct" I said as they looked to me for confirmation. We had already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. There were rumors that the job was jinxed. I hoped the rumors weren't true because so far, one had died and the other had lost his memory. I did not want that to happen to Uncle Remus.

"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like on, good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?" I scowled at him and he blushed. "Anyway..." He turned to Harry. "What were you going to tell us?" I raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"It's about what we heard last night" he said.

"Ah, well if you don't mind I'm going to go find Draco" Ron snorted in disgust and I glared at him before leaving. I took my stuff with me as I walked slowly down the corridor peeking into several compartments before I found the one I wanted. Draco had dove under the seat as soon as he spotted someone looking in, leaving Blaise and Adrian to fall over, roaring with laughter. I chuckled as I slid in.

"Relax, it's just me" Draco carefully came out from under the seat, his pale face tinged pink. They helped me put my trunk on the rack above the seats. I slid Belle's cage under the seat and placed Saphhire's basket with her.

"Sorry" he muttered. "Thought you were Pansy" I wrinkled my nose.

"Gee thanks" I muttered sarcastically as I pushed him off the seat and sat down.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly. I stuck my tongue out and he sat next to me. Adrian and Blaise smirked across from us.

"So how was your summer?" I asked them. Blaise scowled.

"Mother went to France for a month and came back with a new husband" I snorted. Ms. Zabini was famous for marrying wealthy men and then becoming a widow when they died unexpectedly.

"Mine was awesome. My parents took me and my sister to America to visit family" I gaped at him.

"Lucky" I moaned. "I've always wanted to go to America" Adrian grinned.

"We're going again next year. My parents said I could bring some friends and then when we come back, we're going to the World Cup. Would you guys like to come?" I nodded eagerly and dove across the compartment to hug him.

"That would be awesome!" Adrian chuckled as he pried me off and I sat back down next to Draco. I nudged the frowning blonde next to me.

"So, what do you say?" I asked him. He turned his head to look down at me. He had grown a foot since last year and was now a good head taller than me. Then again, everyone was taller than me. Even Hermione! I hate being short.

"Sure why not" he murmured turning back to Adrian.

"Sounds like fun" Blaise said.

"Awesome, I'll write to mum and dad when we get to Hogwarts"

"How about you Syara, how was your summer?" Blaise asked. I chuckled.

"About halfway through, I went to stay at Harry's"

"You went to Potter's?" Draco sneered. I punched his shoulder lightly.

"What have I told you about doing that when I'm around" I scolded. He pouted.

"Whatever" he muttered.

"Anyway, Harry's relatives are horrible. They treat him like dirt and make him do all the work around the house" Draco snorted.

"So perfect Potter isn't so perfect now is he" I glared at Draco.

"If you're going to an arse about it, I won't tell you what we did" Draco looked at me, his grey eyes alight with curiousity. "That's what I thought. His Aunt Marge came over and stayed for about a week. The woman was foul. She made fun of Harry for having no family the entire time. She thought I was a perfect angel because Petunia, Harry's actual aunt, lied and I said I was a family friend" I sighed. "I wanted so bad to just whip out my wand and curse her" The three of them were now watching me expectantly, hanging onto my every word. "It was her last day and she started to say stuff about Harry's dad, my uncle. Stuff like how he was a lazy, good for nothing scrounger and that him and Aunt Lily dying was a good thing except for the fact that Harry got stuck with his 'hardworking relatives'" Draco put an arm around my shoulders reassuringly and I felt heat rise to my face. "Harry ended up blowing her up like a balloon and I caused all the dishes to explode" The three of them roared with laughter.

"Seriously?" Adrian gaped. "And you got off?" I nodded.

"We ran away and caught a ride with the Knight Bus. Took us to the Leaky Cauldron where we met Fudge and he told us that she had been fixed and that we weren't in trouble. We stayed there for the rest of the summer"

"Of course you got off. You two always get off" Draco muttered. I frowned at him.

"You need to shut it before I hex your mouth shut" I growled. He looked away. "We got off because Fudge didn't want us on our own with Sirius Black on the loose" They shuddered. "Fudge and Mr. Weasley reckon Black wants to finish what Voldemort started"

"And what would that be?" Adrian asked quietly.

"Killing us. Me, Harry, Tessa, and Dahlia. That's why he was there in Godric's Hollow that night. He wanted to kill Harry and nobody knows why, but he did. He didn't Tessa and Dahlia around either. And he wanted me dead too" Draco hugged me.

"Don't worry. He won't be able to get to you at Hogwarts. It's the safest place in the world" Adrian and Blaise nodded in agreement.

"So, tell me about Hogsmeade. Tessa and Dahlia have been tight lipped about it since I started asking" We sat there for the next hour as they explained about all the wonders of the wizarding village. When they finished the door opened with a bang and in the opening stood Crabbe and Goyle.

"There you are" Crabbe grunted. "We've been looking all over for you mate" Draco hid his disgust rather well. He stood and looked at us.

"I'll be back" And they left. I scowled after them.

"Stupid apes" I muttered. About ten minutes later, Draco slid back into the compartment. He drew the curtains hiding us from view.

"I hate them" he muttered darkly. "Why can't Father just let me choose my own friends"

"Because your father is an arse who wants his son to be just like him, a stuck up, arrogant, good-for-nothing bastard" I said matter-of-factly. Draco mock glared at me. "You know I say that with love and your best interests at heart" I remarked. He chuckled. Blaise pulled his wizard's chess set and we entertained ourselves with it for a good while. The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks.

"We must be nearly there," Adrian muttered, leaning over to looked out the now black window. The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. "Great," he said, getting up to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast..."

"We can't be there yet," I said, checking my watch.

"So why're we stopping?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good" I got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments. The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told us that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and we were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" said Draco's voice from behind me. I stumbled back and landed on something hard.

"Ouch!" Draco yelped.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I moved to get up. His arms tightened around me.

"Nah it's okay" Thank Merlin it was dark.

"D'you think we've broken down?" Blaise asked.

"Dunno..." There was a squeaking sound, and I saw the dim black outline of Adrian, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," he said. "I think people are coming aboard..." I shivered as the air grew colder.

"Do you think we should go find out what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't think so, whatever it is, it'll pass on" Blaise murmured. I pulled out my wand.

"Lumos" I whispered. A faint glow emanated from my wand now allowing us to see. That's when the door slid open. We all turned to look at the thing stadning in the doorway. A cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling hover there. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. My eyes darted downward, and what I saw made my stomach turn. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water, but it was visible only for a split second. It was a dementor. As though it sensed my gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak. And then the dementor drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. An intense cold swept over us. I felt my own breath catch in my chest. Draco's heart was thumping wildly against my back. The cold went deeper than my skin. It was inside my chest, it was inside my very heart. I gasped and my eyes rolled up into my head. I couldn't see. Everything was so cold. There was a rushing in my ears as though of water. I was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder. And then, from far away, I heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. I knew those screams. I tried to move toward them, but I couldn't. A thick white fog was swirling around me, inside me.

"Syara! Syara! Are you all right?" Someone was shaking me.

"W - what? What happened?" I opened my eyes; there were lanterns above me, and the floor was shaking - the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. I looked around. I was on the floor. Draco, Blaise, and Adrian were kneeling beside me. I felt very sick. I reached up to touch my face and felt cold sweat. Draco heaved me back onto the seat.

"Are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"I think so," I said, looking quickly toward the door. The dementor had vanished. "What happened? I heard screaming"

"No one screamed," Adrian said. I looked around the bright compartment. All three of them looked very pale.

"But I heard screaming -" Blaise shook his head.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go see if there's anyone that can help" He left, followed closely by Adrian. Draco hugged me tightly.

"It was a dementor," he said quietly. "One of the dementors of Azkaban." I stared at him.

"I know" I murmured. "What happened to me?" I asked.

"You went sort of rigid and started twitching. You hit me a couple times and fell onto the floor. And then this silvery thing came down the corridor and the dementor just went away"

"A patronus" I mumbled. "It's the only protection against dementors" Draco shrugged.

"If you say so" The compartment door slid open and in the opening stood Blaise, Adrian, and Uncle Remus.

"Uncle Remus!" I exclaimed weakly. He gave me a tired smile as he came.

"I was just about to go see the conductor when these two came up to me saying their friend had fainted due to a dementor" I smiled at Blaise and Adrian. Uncle Remus pulled a bar of chocolate out of his cloak. He snapped off a huge chunk for me and then gave the rest to Draco, Blaise, and Adrian. "Eat all of that. It will make you feel better. And Syara you weren't the only. Harry fainted too" I grimaced. He gave me a quick hug. "I'll see you at school" And he left. I took a bite of the chocolate and a feeling of warmth spread from the tips of my fingers and toes and throughout the rest of my body. I sighed happily and continued eating the chocolate.

"It was horrible," Adrian said quietly as he ate his piece. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," Blaise shuddered. "Like I'd never be cheerful again..."

"That's what dementors do" I told them. "They feed off all of human happiness leaving just fear and despair in the person. For people who haven't had many happy memories, like Harry, or have had bad experiences early on in life, like me, they are affected more than others because once those happy memories disappear, only the bad are left" Draco drew me close and Blaise and Adrian leaned over to hug me as well. I smiled into Draco's chest. "You guys are awseome" We didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. I turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"All right, you three?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. I cast my gaze to where he was looking and waved at Harry, Hermione, and Ron as I walked on with Draco, Blaise, and Adrian. We followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students. I froze and stared at the carriages. Hooked onto each carriage was a skeletal horse. Their faces were somewhat reptilian and wide, leathery wings that resembled a bat's sprouted from their backs.

"Can you guys see that?" I asked over the pounding of the rain. They looked at me confused.

"See what?" Adrian shouted.

"Those things pulling the carriages" I shouted back. All three of them looked over at the carriages and back at me. They were still confused. "Nevermind" We climbed inside one and shut the door, the coach set off, bumping and swaying in procession. The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. I felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. Draco kept his arm around me and the three of them were throwing me sideways glances as though frightened I might collapse again or go off about another invisible creature. As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, I saw two more towering, hooded dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf me again. I leaned back into Draco's chest and closed my eyes until we had passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and we got out. As we stepped down, Draco called out to someone.

"You fainted, Potter? Did I hear right? You actually fainted?" Harry scowled as he pushed past Draco. Hermione and Ron gaped at me and I realized Draco's arm was still around me. I blushed and said goodbye to my Slytherin friends and kept walking to catch up with Harry.

"Harry!" I called. "Guys wait up" I ran up to them.

"What were you doing with Malfoy's arm around you?" Ron demanded. I scowled at him.

"Not as though it's any of your business, but I fainted as well, and Draco was being a good friend and making sure I didn't collapse again" I snapped. The red-head at least had the deceny to flush and turn away. The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right. We followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called,

"Potters! Granger! I want to see you!" We turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a sternlooking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. I fought my way over to her with Harry and Hermione. "There's no need to look so worried - I just want a word in my office," she told us. "Move along there, Weasley." Ron stared as Professor McGonagall ushered me, Harry, and Hermione away from the chattering crowd. We accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor. Once we were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Harry and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potters." Before either Harry or I could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in. I felt myself going red in the face and glanced to my left to Harry's face was red as well. It was bad enough that we'd passed out without everyone making all this fuss.

"I'm fine," Harry said, "I don't need anything"

"Oh, it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at him. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a dementor, Poppy," said McGonagall. They exchanged a dark look, and Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.

"Setting dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead. "They won't be the last one who collapse. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate"

"I'm not delicate!" said Harry crossly.

"Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking his pulse.

"What does he need?" said McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm fine!" said Harry, jumping up.

"Well, he should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Harry's eyes.

"I've already had some," said Harry. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us."

"Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Of course he does" I scoffed. The two women finally turned to peer at me. "What? The man is like a father to me" Madam Pomfrey began to check over me with a small smile and I could see McGonagall trying to hide a smile.

"Are you sure you feel all right, Potters?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"Yes," Harry and I said.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together." Harry and I went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. We had to wait only a few minutes; then Hermione emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the four of us made our way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall. It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.

"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!" New students at Hogwarts were sorted into Houses by trying on the sorting Hat, which shouted out the House they were best suited to (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin). Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, and me, Harry, and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around at us as we passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry. Had the story of his collapsing in front of the dementor traveled that fast? I was curious about why they weren't pointing at me. I glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Draco watching me. He grinned when he caught my eye and turned back to his 'friends'. Harry and Hermione sat down on either side of Ron and I sat across from them beside Tessa who sat next to Fred with Dahlia and George across from them..

"What was all that about?" he muttered to Harry. Harry started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak, and he broke off. Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but that wasn't why I respected him. You couldn't help trusting Albus Dumbledore, and as I watched him beaming around at the students, I felt really calm for the first time since the dementor had entered the train compartment. Of course, there's also the fact that he's my great-grandfather.

"Welcome!" Grandfather called, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." Grandfather cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He paused, and I remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Grandfather not being happy with the dementors guarding the school.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Grandfather continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and I looked pointedly at Harry and Ron as they glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said. Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Grandfather paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound. "On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry among them, along with me, Tessa, Dahlia, Fred, and George. Uncle Remus looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed. Professor Snape, the Potions master and my godfather, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape , wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but I was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. it was beyond anger: it was loathing. I glanced at Harry. That was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry.

"As to our second new appointment," Grandfather continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." I whooped along with everyone else as the applause shook our table.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were the last to stop clapping, and as Grandfather started speaking again, I saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Grandfather. "Let the feast begin!" The golden plates and goblets before us filled suddenly with food and drink. I suddenly felt very ravenous, helped myself to everything and began to eat. It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks.

"Hey Tessa" My cousin turned to me. Her blue-grey eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"What up?" I bit my lip as I thought over how to start what I wanted to say.

"How are you doing?" She looked confused. "About your father?" Her face became stony and then she sighed.

"I guess as good as anyone could if their father was a mass murderer that escaped from Azakaban" she murmured. I gave her a tight hug. At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Grandfather gave the word that it was time for us all to go to bed, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron jumped up and headed toward Hagrid. I waved at him as I was led away by the crowd. I would congratulate him when I saw him for class. We reached the Gryffindor Tower after going up several staircases and manuvering through several corridors. A large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress covered the hidden entrance.

"Password?" she asked.

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"

"Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords. I patted him on the back sympathetically. Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. I quickly climbed the spiral staircase. I reached the familiar, circular dormitory with its six four-poster beds. Hermione came in right after me followed quickly by best friends Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown. A few minutes later Fay Dunbar and her small ginger friend, Macy Quimby, stepped in. I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. I slid under my covers and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked past me and he did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter. I sighed and sent a glare his way. He flushed and ended the story.

"Ignore him," said Hermione. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it..."

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!" I growled low wishing I could punch her. Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George. I slid into the seat next to Dahlia.

"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing then, over.

"What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. George looked up in time to see Pansy pretending to faint with terror. Draco was talking to Blaise and Adrian.

"He's a git," he said calmly. I scowled.

"I agree that he can be a git, but if you're going to insult him, don't do it around me. I've told him the same thing" I muttered. "He's not allowed to insult any of you around me and I would appreciate if you did the same" They all turned away sheepishly.

"So about those dementors" Tessa started.

"They're horrible" George grunted.

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.

"Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking. They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?" Hermione was examining her new schedule.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily. I looked at my schedule.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look — they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time"

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And —" I tuned him out as I looked over my own schedule. I had Ancient Runes first. I stood and grabbed my bag.

"See ya later" I called. I bumped into Hagrid as he entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everthin' ready… hope it'sokay… me, a teacher… hones'ly…" He grinned broadly at me and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat. I shouldered my bulging bag and started toward the Ancient Runes classroom.

"Hey Syara, wait up" I turned to Draco, Blaise, and Adrian hurrying after me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as they slowed and walked beside me. Draco held up his schedule.

"Ancient Runes" he muttered. I snatched his schedule from him and looked at it. I threw my arms around him.

"Yay! We have Ancient Runes together" He grinned and took his schedule back.

"We do too" Adrian told me, showing me his schedule.

"Come on" I said and grabbed Draco's hand, dragging him to our class. We got there at the same as Hermione. "Hey Hermione" I called. She turned and grinned at me. Her grin faltered as she saw who was with me. I was grinning happily as we went into the classroom. There were two round tables surrounded by comfy beanbags. My jaw dropped as I looked at this. A tall woman entered the room. She had dark brown hair pulled back in a loose bun with a few grey strands streaked in. Her face had a few lines, but otherwise she looked young.

"Five per table" she called in a clear, alto voice. I dragged my friends over to one table with me and sat down. Draco sat on one side and Hermione on my other. Adrian sat next to Hermione and Blaise between him and Draco. Hermione seemed uncomfortable with the setup, but I felt happy that I had my friends with me. The other students were two Hufflepuffs and three Ravenclaws I didn't know. They sat together at the other table.

"I am Professor Babbling and yes, I know my name is hilarious so go on and laugh" A few chuckles, but then all was quiet. She gave us a small smile. "Well then, you may have heard from any older students who've had me that I like to play a little game whenever I get new students. When I point to you, you are to stand up and say your name, birthday, house, and something that interests you. When you're done, you will point at someone and they will repeat the process" We all exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Birthday?" one of the Hufflepuffs asked. Professor Babbling nodded.

"Yes, I do love birthdays and I always allow for a small party whenever it's a student's birthday" She grinned and pointed at one of the Ravenclaws. The girl was short and willowly with long black hair held back in tight plait down her black. Her almond shaped brown eyes glinted as she looked around nervously. One of her friends nudged her and she stood.

"Hi" she said quietly. Professor Babbling smiled pleasantly.

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm nearing my eighties now" Damn! She looked good for being almost eighty. Then again Grandfather looked around his eighties, but he was 112. Must be the magic gene. And probably a healthy diet and excerise. "And my hearing isn't very good. Could you please speak up?" she asked good-naturedly. The girl nodded and took a deep breath.

"Hi" she said again this time louder. "My name is Sue Li and my birthday is April 5th. I'm in Ravenclaw and I like to play Gobstones" She sat back down and pointed to the girl next from her. The girl rolled her eyes as she stood. She was identical to Sue except her eyes were a bright amber and her hair was loose around her shoulders.

"Hullo. Name's Amy Li and I'm Sue's twin, so we obviously share a birthday" I struggled not to laugh. "I'm also in Ravenclaw and I prefer flying except our team is already full" She sighed dramtically and sat back down while her sister giggled and gave her a light push. Amy looked over all of us before pointing at Blaise. Blaise chuckled and it seemed as though I was the only one who noticed her amber gaze light up as he stood. I had to admit I did understand why. Blaise was rather good looking with his mocha coloured skin and dark, shaggy hair. He was tall and muscular and already had many adrmirers, but I believe I just found the one for him. Draco nudged me and jerked his head toward Amy and then Blaise. I grinned and nodded. He chuckled as Blaise introduced himself.

"Blaise Zabini and my birthday is January 23rd. I'm a Slytherin" The Hufflepuffs looked wary, but the Li twins didn't flinch as they watched him. In fact, it seemed to interest Amy more. "I like to entertain myself with a hearty game of wizard's chess" He sat down and pointed at Hermione. Hermione flushed and stood.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and my birthday is September 19th. I'm in Gryffindor and I enjoy reading"

"You sure you're not a Ravenclaw in disguise?" Amy joked. Hermione blushed again and sat down. She pointed at the female Hufflepuff. She had shoulder length copper curls and bright hazel eyes. She looked to be about my height and size. I raised an eyebrow at Hermione and she shrugged.

"Hello. I'm Megan Jones" I started as I heard the distinct American accent.

"You're American" Adrian stated. She smiled and nodded.

"My grandparents and I moved here when I was 9. Still haven't gotten used to all these English accents. Anyways, my birthday is December 5th and I'm a Hufflepuff" She paused. "And I absolutely love horseback riding" I stared at her. I had never ridden a horse, but it sounded amazing. She sat down and pointed at the Ravenclaw boy. He stood. His dark brown hair was closely cropped to is skull and he had wide, dark green eyes that were magnified by the horn rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Hullo. I'm Kevin Entwhistle. My birthday is May 17th and I'm in Ravenclaw. I'm interested in academics"

"Typical Ravenclaw" Draco muttered to me. I hid my laugh with a sudden coughing fit. Kevin glared at me and pointed to the Hufflepuff boy. The boy stood and looked around. He had short, sandy hair and dark brown eyes. He was similar to Harry in size and could be a Seeker if he so wished.

"Hi. I'm Wayne Hopkins and my birthday is March 3rd. I'm in Hufflepuff and I like to simply hang out with my friends" he said quietly. Professor Babbling seemed to enjoy this a little as her gaze went to our table. We had three people left and they all sat at our table. Wayne pointed at Adrian and I noted that Sue seemed to sit up straighter as she looked at my reserved friend.

"Hi. My name is Adrian Pucey and my birthday is August 27th. I'm a Slytherin" Like her sister, instead of flinching away, Sue seemed to lean forward some to get a better look at Adrian. "And I enjoy Quidditch" I chuckled. Adrian pointed at Draco. Draco stood. I looked up at him as he smiled.

"Hi. My name is Draco Malfoy and my birthday is June 5th. I'm in Slytherin and I also enjoy Quidditch. I'm the Seeker of the Slytherin team" He sat down, his pale grey eyes glinting as he turned to me. There was no need for him to point as I was the last one. So I stood, adjusting my skirt and looked at each of my classmates.

"Hullo. I'm Syara Potter and my birthday is October 31st. I'm a Gryffindor and I enjoy a number of activities, but mostly Quidditch. I'm a Beater on my house team" Professor Babbling clapped as I sat down.

"Well done" she exclaimed. "Now I have another part for you. I want you to pair up with somone you don't know and I want you to talk about yourselves" I shoved Hermione and Draco together and led Blaise and Adrian over to the Li twins who were heading towards them anyway. I caught Megan before Kevin or Wayne could.

"Playing a little matchmaker, hmm" Megan chuckled.

"A little" I told her. She nodded.

"Not so sure the bookworm Gryffindor and the Slytherin were a good match though" I gaped at her.

"What? Oh no, I didn't match them for that purpose. They're my friends, but they don't get along and I'm hoping that if Hermione can see that Draco isn't that bad then maybe she can get it through the thick skulls of Harry and Ron that he isn't. And I'm hoping Hermione can get Draco to see that Harry isn't as bad as he thinks either" Megan nodded appreciatively.

"Sounds like a smart idea. You're smart" I grinned.

"Why thank you very much my dear friend" I said in a pompous voice.

"Why of course my wonderful compadre" she retorted in the same tone. I laughed and she joined in and soon we were in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Everyone stopped talking to stare at us. Professor Babbling walked over, her scarlet robes swishing around her.

"And what, may I ask, is so hilarious?" she asked, her eyes crinkling with amusement. We both sat up and composed ourselves.

"Oh nothing much" I said airily.

"Just a little bit of this and that" Megan said. Professor Babbling raised an eyebrow and walked back to her desk. Megan looked at me with her bright hazel eyes.

"So Syara Potter huh. I've heard about you and your cousin" she murmured. "You're quite famous, even in America" I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't remind me" I muttered. She chuckled.

"I take it you don't like being famous" I nodded.

"It's not exactly something you'd want to be famous for" I told her quietly. "Who would want to be famous for defeating the darkest wizard of the wizard world at the cost of their own family before they even got the chance to know them" Megan bit her lip.

"I can't say that I understand how you feel about that part, but I do understand the losing family young part" I brought my gaze to hers. "I lost my parents to a wizard mugger. I was one. I never knew them, but my grandparents tell me they were very brave" I sighed.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. She gave me a small smile just as the bell rang. I stood and we shook hands.

"See ya later" she murmured. I quickly left after saying goodbye to Draco, Blaise, and Adrian. Hermione and I continued on toward Transfiguration. As we neared the door, I turned to find that she was gone.

"Hermione?" I called. I shrugged and went in. I took a seat between Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in just as the bell rang. They sat behind us in the last row. The rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at him, as though he were about to drop dead at any moment. "What's going on?" I whispered to Dean.

"Later" he murmured. Professor McGonagall was telling us about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), and she transformed herself in front of our eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes. I clapped lightly, but nobody else did. I blushed and stopped.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at everyone. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class." Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class," I stared at her. What? But she was just in Ancient Runes with me. My eyes narrowed and I set my gaze on her. She was avoiding my eyes. "And we were reading the tea leaves, and -"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?" Everyone stared at her.

"Me," said Harry, finally. I whipped around to stare at him. Was I the only one in this class that wasn't taking Divination?

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues -" Professor McGonagall broke off, and I saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney -" She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in." Hermione laughed. Not everyone seemed convinced, however. Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered,

"But what about Neville's cup?" When the Transfiguration class had finished, we joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

"You know I still don't know what happened" I grumbled as I grabbed some bacon. I carefully scribbled a note to Hermione telling her we need to talk. I slipped it under the table and into her lap. She glanced down and paled slightly before looking up and nodding. Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork, but didn't start.

"Harry," he said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'" Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.

"Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly. Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad.

"Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's - that's bad," he said. "My - my uncle Bilius saw one and - and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"Oh Ron, if that's true then Harry and I would be dead by now. We both saw it. It looked like a mangy stray to me"

"And besides if they scare the living daylights out of people like you say, then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry and Syara are still with us because they're not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!" Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her Rune Dictionary, and propped it open against the juice jug. "I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," said Hermione coolly.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!" He had touched a nerve. Hermione slammed her book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere. My bacon flew up and across the table.

"Oi!" I shouted.

[Arthimancy and Ancient Runes switched times]

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Ancient Runes class!" She snatched up her bag and stalked away. Ron frowned after her. I scowled as I grabbed a new plate and some more bacon.

"What's she talking about?" he said to Harry. "She hasn't been to an Ancient Runes class yet." I frowned. She had been to an Ancient Runes class. She had also been to a Divination class. I snatched a piece of bacon from my plate and quickly followed Hermione out the Great Hall.

"Hermione! Wait up!" I called. She halted and turned to face me.

"H-H-Hey there Syara. W-What's up?" she stammered nervously.

"How were you in two classes at the same time?" I demanded. She looked around quickly.

"I promise I'll tell you later, but we need to get to Care of Magical Creatures"

"Fine" I muttered.

Yesterday's rain had cleared. The sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as we set off for our first ever Care of Magical Creatures class. Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. Harry walked between them in silence while I walked beside Hermione as we went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when I spotted the familiar backs of a couple people ahead of us that I realized we must be having these lessons with the Slytherins. Theodore Nott was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. I groaned. Theodore seemed to have taken over Draco's spot of Slytherin bastard. Draco, Blaise, and Adrian glanced up and grinned at me as we walked down. Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" For one nasty moment, I thought that Hagrid was going to lead us into the forest. One trip into the forest was enough for me. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, we found ourselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there. "Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it - make sure yeh can see - now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -"

"How?" asked Nott.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Nott repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like meand Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' - hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen. I looked down at the book.

"Stroke the spine" the book whispered. I hesitated and unbuckled my book. Hagrid watched me expectantly. The class watched me warily, waiting for the book to bite me. I gently ran my finger down the spine. The book shuddered and fell open in my hands.

"See tha's all you gotta do" Hagrid said. "Yeh've got ter stroke 'em" He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Nott sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I - I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Nott. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Well maybe you should've paid attention to what I just did then, shouldn't you" I growled. "The book didn't bite me, now did it? There like creatures. They can sense when you're afraid and they react like any other creature would" The class stared at me and Nott's face flushed a pale pink. Hagrid was beamed at me.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, "so yeh've got yer books an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on... " He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," I turned to see that it was Nott speaking. Draco was standing off to the side with Blaise and Adrian. I smiled at him and he waved. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him"

"Shut up, Nott," I growled.

"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you"

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock. Trotting toward us were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures I had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached us and tethered the creatures to the fence. "Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?" I grinned and stared at the beautiful creatures. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was, half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black. "So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "If yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer -" No one seemed to want to. I moved forward along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who approached the fence cautiously. I went straight up and gazed at the creatures. "Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening. They were talking in an undertone and I had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson. "Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right - who wants ter go first?" Most of the class backed farther away in answer. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this. I stepped forward at the same time as Harry.

"I'll do it" we said at the same time. There was an intake of breath from behind us, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered,

"Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!" Harry ignored them. He climbed over the paddock fence with me.

"Good fer you Harry and Syara!" roared Hagrid. "Right then - let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak fer Harry and...Fleetwing fer Syara" He untied two of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff and the sleek black hippogriff away from their fellows, and slipped off their leather collars. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Nott's eyes were narrowed maliciously, while Draco, Blaise, and Adrian were watching me apprehensively.

"Easy now," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink... Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..." Fleetwing had turned her great, sharp head and was staring at me with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it... now, bow." I slowly lowered myself into a short bow and looked up. Fleetwing gazed me with her great ornage eyes and dipped her head.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right - back away, now, Harry, easy does it" I didn't turn to look at Harry as I kept my gaze on Fleetwing.

"You seem nice. I trust you" Her voice was soft and feathery. I swallowed.

"Thank you" I whispered, low enough for only Fleetwing to hear.

"Well done, Harry! And well done Syara!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right - yeh can touch them! Pat their beaks, go on!" I moved forward and looked out of the corner and saw that Harry did the same. I patted the beak several times and Fleetwing closed her eyes lazily, as though enjoying it. The class broke into applause, all except for Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed. "Righ' then," said Hagrid. "I reckon they might' let yeh ride them!"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of their feathers out, they won' like that..." I put my foot on the top of the wing and hoisted myself onto Fleetwing's back. She stood up. I wrapped my arms around her neck. Harry glanced at me with wide eyes and I grinned.

"Go on, then" roared Hagrid, slapping the hippogriffs' hindquarters. Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of me and then I was soaring upward. It was amazing. I kept my legs tucked under her belly so her wing flaps wouldn't bother me.

"This is amazing!" I said to her. "You're amazing!"

"Why thank you" Fleetwing murmured. She flew me toward Buckbeak and Harry. Harry was clinging to Buckbeak as though afraid he may fall.

"Having fun?" I called. He glared as we flew around the paddock once and landed. I slid off and patted Fleetwing's neck. She rubbed her soft head against my cheek.

"Good work!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?" Emboldened by our success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched. Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. Draco, Blaise, and Adrain were with Fleetwing. Buckbeak had bowed to Nott, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful. I gasped as an image flashed through my head. Nott screaming and Buckbeak's flashing talons.

"This is very easy," Nott drawled, loud enough for everyone to hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?" I was already running toward him by the time he finished.

"Insolent brat!" Buckbeak screeched. I pushed Nott out of the way as Buckbeak reared. It happened in a flash of steely talons. I screamed as his talons slashed down across my unprotected chest. I fell to the ground, my vision blurring. Several faces appeared above me. I groaned as pain flashed across my chest and part of my face. I finally slipped into unconsciousness.

3rd person POV

Syara was unconscious and bleeding over the grass while Nott cradled a broken, bleeding arm. Blood dripped from a broken nose. Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Syara and Nott easily. As they passed, Harry saw that there was a several long, deep gashes on Syara's chest. Hagrid ran with her, up the slope toward the castle. Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

"They should fire him straight away!" said Millicent Bullstrode, who was in tears.

"It was Nott's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly. They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Millicent, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried to the hospital wing. They were followed by Draco, Blaise, and Adrian.

"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded.

"We're her friends too Weasley" Draco snapped. "You're not the only ones who care about her" They waited outside the hospital wing silently until Madam Pomfrey opened the door. She frowned for a moment before letting them in.

"You can come in, but don't disturb her. She's sleeping" The matron then went over Nott who was moaning about his arm.

"Oh hush Mr. Nott, you'll be fine" Syara lay on one of the beds close to the door. Her face was pale and there were small bandages from midway down her cheek to her chin where Buckbeak's talons had slashed. She was in a hospital dressing gown with the covers pulled up to her chin.

"You think she'll be all right?" said Hermione nervously.

"Course she will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Harry, who had had far worse injuries mended magically by the nurse.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Nott to mess things up for him..." The Slytherins chose not to say anything as they stared at their sleeping friend.

"Potter's right" Draco said quietly. "She'll be fine. Pomfrey is great at this stuff. Although, I can almost gurantee Nott is going to try and drag this out as much as possible" The three Gryffindors stared at the three Slytherins. They all seemed to come to a silent agreement over Syara's predicament. The six of them stood and left as Madam Pomfrey shooed them away. They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.

"They wouldn't fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not touching her steak-and- kidney pudding.

"They'd better not," said Ron, who wasn't eating either. Harry was watching the Slytherin table. A large group including Crabbe and Goyle was huddled together, deep in conversation. Harry was sure they were cooking up their own version of how Nott had been injured. He noticed with a sense of surprise that Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Adrian Pucey were not a part of the group. Insteadof joining the plotting Slyherins, they sat away from the group at the far end of the table, occiasionally shooting glares at the group. Maybe Syara was right, maybe they were decent. Harry was dragged out of his thoughts by Ron's voice. "Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily. They went up to the crowded Gryffindor common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given them, but all three of them kept breaking off and glancing out of the tower window.

"There's a light on in Hagrid's window," Harry said suddenly. Ron looked at his watch.

"If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early..."

"I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and Harry saw her glance at him.

"I'm allowed to walk across the grounds," he said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the dementors yet, has he?" So they put their things away and headed out of the portrait hole, glad to meet nobody on their way to the front doors, as they weren't entirely sure they were supposed to be out. The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled,

"C'min." Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus. "'Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.

"Not yet," said Hagrid miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But's only a matter o' time, i'n't it, after Syara and Nott..."

"He's fine" said Ron as they all sat down. "Pomfrey said he'd be fine when we went up there"

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony... covered in bandages... moanin'..

"He only broke it!" Harry snapped. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust any Slytherin to milk it for all it's worth. Besides Syara's the one up there were gash wounds across her chest"

"School gov'nors have bin told, o' course," said Hagrid miseribly. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left hippogriffs fer later... done flobberworms or summat... Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson, all my fault..."

"It's all Nott's fault, Hagrid!" said Hermione earnestly.

"We're witnesses," said Harry. "You said hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Nott's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened. That he insulted Buckbeak and that Syara pushed him out of the way"

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," said Ron. Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes. He grabbed both Harry and Ron and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.

"Ah, maybe she's right," said Hagrid, letting go of Harry and Ron, who both staggered away, rubbing their ribs. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside. They heard a loud splash.

"What's he done?" said Harry nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel," said Hermione, putting the tankard away. Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.

"That's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really - Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry as though he'd only just realized he was there. "WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN, YOU TWO! LETTIN' HIM!" Hagrid strode over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the door. "C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school, an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Syara's POV

I groaned as I sat up. I was in the hospital wing. I looked around as Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"Ah you're awake" She told me everything I missed as she changed my bandages. Nott was sitting up, his arm bandaged up. It was late on Thursday morning and I had to go down to double Potions with the Slytherins. Nott and I had to walk down together.

"How's your arm?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Well considering you pushed me onto a sharp rock"

"Well sorry for saving you from the hippogriff you insulted it. If you had been listening instead of trying to become the new Slytherin bastard, then you'd know that you're signing you're death wish when you insult a hippogriff!" I snapped. I slipped into the dungeon, moving stiffly as I brought my note up to Snape.

"How is it, Theo?" simpered Millicent Bulstrode. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Nott, putting on a brave sort of grimace. I scowled at him as I sat next to Draco. I saw Pansy shoot me glare and I rolled my eyes.

"Settle down, settle down," said Snape idly. We were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. I saw that Nott set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table. The table next to us. I groaned and Draco looked at me. I jerked my head toward Nott and he grimaced. I slowly started chopping my daisy roots. Dull pain shot through my chest and I dropped the knife. It clattered to the floor as I lost my grip. Draco bent down and picked up. He took my daisy roots and cut them quickly and carefully.

"Sir," Nott called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm -"

"Weasley, cut up Nott's roots for him," said Snape without looking up. Ron went brick red.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Nott. Nott smirked across the table.

"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape. Cut up these roots." Ron seized his knife, pulled Nott's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.

"Professor," drawled Nott. "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir" Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.

"Change roots with Nott, Weasley."

"But, sir -!" I could see that Ron's roots had been carefully cut to be exactly the same size.

"Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice. Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Nott, then took up the knife again.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Nott, his voice full of malicious laughter. I looked down at my own shrivelfig. There was no way I'd be able skin it without causing myself some pain.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry the look of loathing he always reserved just for him. Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Snape moved over to our table. "Is there a problem Miss Potter?" he asked quietly as I held the knife over the shrivelfig.

"Sir, she dropped the knife when she tried to cut her daisy root" Draco told him.

"I'm fine" I grunted. I brought the blade across the shrivelfig and winced as it pulled at the muscles and skin of my chest. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You and Mr. Malfoy can share a potion today. Mr. Malfoy will prepare the ingredients and you will add them" I nodded and handed the shrivelfig to Draco and took the daisy roots. I dropped them into the cauldron and waited. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Nott without speaking. Nott was smirking more broadly than ever.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he asked them quietly.

"None of your business," said Ron jerkily, without looking up.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Nott in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury -"

"Keep talking, Nott, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron.

"- he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" He gave a huge, fake sigh. "who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"

"I can make sure his arm will never be the same" I growled. "And his face" Draco patted my arm lightly as he chuckled.

"I mean if it wasn't for your dear cousin pushing me onto that rock, then I might've been okay" He heaved another fake sigh and I resisted the urge to throttle the bloody bastard.

"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger. "To try to get Hagrid fired."

"Well," said Nott, lowering his voice to a whisper. I struggled to hear as I dropped the caterpillar into the cauldron. "Partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me." A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse. His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned -

"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one -rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?" Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears. I scowled at Snape. Seriously, why is he always so mean to everyone else?

"Please, sir," said Hermione, "Please, I could help Neville put it right -"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly." Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

"Hey, Harry," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning - they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" said Harry and Ron quickly. Draco smirked.

"Not too far from here," he whispered to me as he handed me the bottle of leech juice. I added a dash as he continued. "It was a Muggle who saw him. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal. So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone." Nott was watching Harry. "Potter probaby thinks he can catch Black single-handed" I scowled.

"Draco, please don't. I'm really not in the mood" He looked over at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry" he murmured. "I'm so stupid. How are you feeling?" I smiled and patted his hand. I blinked as I felt a shock jolt through my arm. I blushed and pulled my hand away.

"Better. As you noticed, my chest still hurts and stretching it causes pain" He nodded.

"Of course, if it was me," Nott said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Nott?" said Ron roughly.

"Don't you know, Potter?" breathed Nott, his eyes narrowed.

"Know what?" Harry asked. Nott turned to me.

"How about you? I bet you know about Black. You seem to know everything before it happens" I paled.

"What?" I stammered.

"Oh come on. Everyone saw it. You were already running toward me when that beast slashed. So how did you know?" I laughed.

"Oh please! Anyone could see that you idiots were going to try something stupid to ruin Hagrid's first day" Nott flushed.

"Fine. Then why don't you tell your dear cousin what's up with Black" He grinned maliciously. I raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I stated before turning back to my potion. I listened as Nott turned back to Harry and Ron.

"I suppose you and your cousin would rather not risk your necks," he said. "Want to leave it to the dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself." A cold shiver ran through and it had nothing to do with the temperature.

"What are you talking about?" said Harry angrily, but at that moment Snape called,

"You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's... " Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see. Draco packed away our unused ingredients and we went to wash our hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner.

"What did Nott mean?" Harry muttered to me as he stuck his hands under the icy jet that poured from the gargoyle's mouth "Why would we want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to us - yet" I swallowed nervously.

"Harry" I started, but I was jerked away from him by a rough hand on my arm. I found myself face to face with Nott.

"I know you were lying back there" he hissed. "I will find out how you knew about the hippogriff" Draco pushed Nott away.

"Keep your hands off her" he growled. Nott sneered and went back to his table. Draco gently led me back to our table and sat while Harry and Ron went back to their table. The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "And watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned." The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat. There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm. The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. I scowled at him. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed." I stayed behind as everyone left.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked as I shoved my books into my bag. He didn't answer as he strode into his office. I huffed and left. I caught up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they climbed the steps to the entrance hall. As I neared them, Hermione vanished. I choked on my surprise as she reappeared next to me.

"Hermione?" I whispered. She looke at me and gasped.

"Did you just? Did you see?" she stammered. I nodded. Hermione hurried up the stairs. I quickly followed.

"How did you do that?" said Ron.

"What?" said Hermione, joining them.

"One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."

"Oh - I had to go back for something. Oh no -" A seam had split on Hermione's bag. I wasn't surprised. The bag was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books.

"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked her.

"You know how many subjects I'm taking," said Hermione breathlessly. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"

"But -" Ron was turning over the books she had handed him, looking at the covers. "You havent got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

"Oh yes," said Hermione vaguely, but she packed all the books back into her bag just the same. "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving," she added, and she marched off toward the Great Hall.

"D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well, whatever it is. She probably has a good reason for not telling us" I said quietly. "There are some things that people simply can't tell others because they can't or because they need to figure it out on their own" As I said this last part, I stared at Harry. He blinked and turned away.

Uncle Remus wasn't there when we arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. We all sat down, took out our books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Uncle Remus smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals. I silently thanked the Hogwarts elves. Without me, Tessa, or Dahlia at his house, he didn't eat as much, mostly because he was terrible cook.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands." I grinned. We had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when our old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose. "Right then," said Uncle Remus, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me." Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Uncle Remys out of the classroom. He led us along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing we saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum. Peeves didn't look up until we were two feet away, then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin -" I growled low. Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Uncle Remus to see how he would take this. I already knew he'd be taking it in stride. Uncle Remus was one of the calmest people I know.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms." Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Uncle Remus' words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry. Uncle Remus gave a small sigh and took out his wand. "This is a useful little spell," he told us over his shoulder. "Please watch closely." He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi! "and pointed it at Peeves. With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Uncle Remus, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?" We set off again, the class looking at Uncle Remus with increased respect. He led us down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Uncle Remus, opening it and standing back. I stayed back while the rest of the class filed in. I gave him a quick hug and went in. The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Uncle Remus came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said,

"Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear." Neville went scarlet. I glared at Snape. It was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers. Uncle Remus had raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably." Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Uncle Remus, beckoning us toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Uncle Remus went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall. "Nothing to worry about," Uncle Remus said calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there." Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," Uncle Remus told us. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks - I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?" Hermione put up her hand.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Uncle Remus, and Hermione glowed. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. "This means," Uncle Remus said, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?" Harry looked uncomfortable with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air.

"Er - because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Uncle Remus, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have com pany when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake - tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please ...Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good," he said. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville." The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows. "Right, Neville," said Uncle Remus. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out. "Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," Uncle Remus said cheerfully. Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper,

"Professor Snape." Nearly everyone laughed, myself included. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Uncle Remus, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape... hmmm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er - yes," said Neville nervously. "But - I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," Uncle Remus smiled. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?" Neville looked startled, but said,

"Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... green, normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Uncle Remus.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Uncle Remus. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Uncle Remus. "And you will raise your wand - thus - and cry 'Riddikulus' - and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag." I snorted and summoned my camera. There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently. "If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," Uncle Remus told us. My camera came through the open door and landed in my hands. It was modified polaroid camera that I had gotten from Grandfather over the summer. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..." The room went quiet. What scares me the most in the world? I thought back to my conversation with Megan about family. The thing I was most scared of would be losing my family and friends. I felt apprehension sweep through me. How would that appear in the form of a Boggart? How could I make it funny, whatever it would be? Make it turn into a clown. That's a possibility. I opened my eyes and looked around. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself,

"Take its legs off " I chuckled. Ron's greatest fear was spiders.

"Everyone ready?" Uncle Remus asked. I gulped as everyone else nodded.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Uncle Remus. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward... Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot -" We all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready. "On the count of three, Neville," Uncle Remus called, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One two-three-now!" A jet of sparks shot from the end of his wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville. Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R - r - riddikulus! "squeaked Neville. There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag. I quickly snapped a picture. I held up the photo as it came into view. There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Uncle Remus shouted,

"Parvati! Forward!" Parvati walked forward, her face set. I put away the camera and picture. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising -

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati. A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Uncle Remus. Seamus darted past Parvati. Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floorlength black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face - a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end -

"Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus. The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone. Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then - crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before - crack! - becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

'It's confused!" shouted Uncle Remus. "We're getting there! Dean!" Dean hurried forward. Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean. 'There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!" Ron leapt forward. Crack! Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, I thought Ron had frozen. Then -

"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at my feet. Crack! Lying at my feet was Draco. His face was paler then usual and his eyes were wide and staring. I felt my breath hitch as Crack!, it changed into Tessa. There were several rapid cracks as the boggart changed into my friends and family.

"R-R-Riddikulus!" I shouted. The boggart stopped at Grandfather who started doing flips around the room. The entire class got over their frozen shock of seeing dead people and roared with laughter. The boggart stopped in front of Harry. He raised his wand.

"Here!" shouted Uncle Remus suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack! The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then I saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Uncle Remus, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily. Crack! "Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Uncle Remus as the boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Uncle Remus as the class broke into applause. "Excellent Neville. Well done, everyone... Let me see... five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart - ten for Neville because he did it twice... and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," said Harry.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Uncle Remus said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me... to be handed in on Monday. That will be all. Miss Potter, please stay" I cringed and watched the class leave, talking excitedly. I turned.

"Yes Professor" I choked. The shock still hadn't worn off for me. For a moment there was silence as Uncle Remus gazed at me then he opened his arms. I felt tears prick my eyes as I threw myself at him. "It was s-s-so scary s-s-seeing them a-a-all like that" I sobbed. He didn't say a word as he rubbed my back. He was used to this. He knew that when I cried I needed to let it all out before I could be talked to. I continued to soak his robes as the frightening images of my friends and famiy, dead, kept racing through my mind. They were joined by the images of my already deceased family. I hiccuped several times before I managed to calm down. Uncle Remus held me at arms length as he looked at me.

"It wasn't real" he whispered. "The purpose of a boggart is to make us feel scared and weak. You are not weak, Syara" I nodded. "Come on, let's go get you some Calming Draught" And so he led me out of the staffroom, down the hall, to the dungeons, to Snape's office. He knocked.

"Enter" Uncle Remus opened the door and led me in. Snape turned away from the potion he was brewing. "Lupin if you've come here to ask how the potion, I'm going to have to ask you to go away" Then he saw I was there. "What happened?" I huffed.

"Automatically assumes something happened and not that I might've come down to visit my godfather" I muttered. He glared at me.

"Well, did something happen?" he asked.

"Yes" Uncle Remus answered. "She needs some Calming Draught" Snape's piercing gaze met mine. He waved his wand and a bottle of clear potion zoomed toward him. He caught it easily and handed it to me. Uncle Remus motioned over to a corner. Snape followed him. I pricked my ears up and let them transform so I could hear better. Being an Animagus rocked. "Her boggart was unexpected" Uncle Remus said. "She saw her friends and her family, dead" he whispered. Snape looked over at me and downed the potion. A wave of calm washed over me.

"What do you mean?" Snape hissed.

"I mean spread-eagled and wide-eyed as though they'd been hit by a Killing Curse. I'm telling you this because as her godfather and a teacher you have a right to know and because there were some people I saw that I thought I should mention" Uncle Remus paused. "You and Draco Malfoy" Snape looked startled.

"Well, it is commonly known now that she and Draco are best friends along with Blaise Zabini and Adrian Pucey" Uncle Remus nodded and walked over to me. I winced as the small bones in my ears snapped back into place. I said goodbye and left.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class. Only Theodore and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Uncle Remus. Which was a mistake when they did so within my hearing.

"Look at the state of his robes," Nott would say in a loud whisper as Uncle Remus passed. "He dresses like my house elf "

"Shut your mouth" I snapped. But no one else cared that Uncle Remus' robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After boggarts, we studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to kappas, creepy water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds. Potions, normally one of my favorite classes, seemed to be getting worse. Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had traveled through the school like wildfire. As did copies of the lovely photo I took. Of course, nobody knew I took it, so that was just an added bonus. Snape didn't seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Uncle Remus' name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever. However, Ancient Runes rose quickly to be one my favorite classes. Professor Babbling let us chat quietly while we worked. Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures, which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. At the beginning of our second lesson, he pulled me aside and began apoligizing profusely. I stopped him with a wave of my hand telling him that I was fine. We were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence.

"Why would anyone bother looking after them?" said Ron, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the flobberworms' throats.

At the start of October, however, I had something else to occupy me, something so enjoyable that it blew everything else away. The Quidditch season was approaching, and Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting on Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season. Normally there were seven people on a Quidditch team. Three Chasers, whose job it was to score goals by putting the Quaffle (a red, soccer-sized ball) through one of the fifty-foot-high hoops at each end of the field; two Beaters, who were equipped with heavy bats to repel the Bludgers (two heavy black balls that zoomed around trying to attack the players); a Keeper, who defended the goal posts, and the Seeker, who had the hardest job of all, that of catching the Golden Snitch, a tiny, winged, walnut-sized ball, whose capture ended the game and earned the Seeker's team an extra one hundred and fifty points. However, at Hogwarts there were eight people per team. The extra player was a third Beater. Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice as he addressedthe rest of us in the chilly locker rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch field.

"This is our last chance - my last chance - to win the Quidditch Cup," he told us, striding up and down in front of us. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it. Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world - injuries - then the tournament getting called off last year" Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the best-ruddy-team-in-the-school," he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye. "We've got three superb Chasers." Wood pointed at Tessa Black, (my amazing cousin), Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell. "We've got three unbeatable Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush.

"Oh please, I'm way better then you two" I said cheekily. They both pushed me and I twisted away, laughing.

"And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!" Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride. "And me," he added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.

"Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.

"The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing..." Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.

"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.

"Definitely," said Harry.

"Promise" I said. Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind, or rain could tarnish the wonderful vision of finally winning the huge, silver Quidditch Cup. Harry and I returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training, cold and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing excitedly.

"What's happened?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in two of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."

"Hmm, sounds like a good way to spend a birthday" I mused.

"Excellent," said Fred, who had followed us through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets." George and Tessa clambered in after him. Harry threw himself into a chair beside Ron. I sat in front of the fire, my back against the table, as I warmed my frozen, aching limbs.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," Hermione said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages -"

"Ron!" said Hermione. "Harry's supposed to stay in school-"

"He can't be the only third year left behind," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry -"

"Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind. I sighed and shook my head.

"Hermione he won't listen to reason" I said turning to them, allowing my back to gain some of the fire's happy heat. At that moment, Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione. Crookshanks slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.

"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

"The rat" Crookshanks hissed. Harry yawned. He pulled his bag toward him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work. I chuckled.

"Finished all that ages ago" I stood. Having heard Crookshanks talk, I remembered that I wanted to talk to Grandfather. I left quickly and hurried down the halls to Grandfather's office. "Pumpkin Pasty" The gargoyle leapt aside to reveal the staircase. I hurrie up and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Grandfather called. I pushed the door open and stepped in. "Hello Syara. How are you feeling?" I stared at him confused. Grandfather gestured to one of the comfy armchairs in front of his desk. "Remus told me about the boggart" I paled.

"Oh" I said in a small voice. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"It's alright. You don't have to say anyting, unless that's why you came up here. However, I have a feeling this visit is for something entirely diferent"

"It is" I told him. "It first happened when I was in Diagon Alley with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We were in the Magical Menagerie and as soon as I stepped in, all these voices filled my head. I couldn't figure it out. I ran outside and they disappeared. Then when I went to bed, I was positive I heard Belle and Sapphire talking. It happened again at the Care of Magical Creatures lesson and just a few minutes ago in the common room with Hermione's cat" Grandfather sighed and leaned up.

"Well, this is going to be a rather uncomfortabe question, but have you gotten...erm" Grandfather paused and I was surprised to see that he looked rather uncomfortable. The only time I'd ever seen him like was when he had to tell Tessa and Dahlia about their monthly gifts from Mother Nature. I flushed as I understood what Grandfather was trying to ask.

"Yes" I choked. "It was actually that day before we left" He nodded.

"Well, as you know some of your magical gifts are hereditary. This comes with your mer blood" Merpeople. Yup, I'm part merperson. You see, my great-grandmother's great-grandmother was a merpeson. Or more specifically, a Siren. These were the merpeople that Muggle sailors saw. The beautiful ones with the enchanting voices and flowing hair. There's a reason I don't sing without a silencing spell around my room. My great-great-great-great-grandmother was what is known as Seer Siren. They were rare among the merpeople. They had visions of the past, present, and future. Grandfather had explained all of this to me at the end of the school year last year. I motioned for Grandfather to continue. "Well, I was doing some research to help you later on as your gifts developed. Do you remember a common gift among all merpeople?" I shook my head.

"Besides fins and gills, no" I joked. He chuckled.

"Beast speech" he said simply. I gasped.

"Of course! That would make so much sense" I turned my gaze to Grandfather. "Anything else you've neglected to tell me" Grandfather's bright blue eyes twinkled.

"I don't believe so" I scowled.

"What about Black?" I asked. "Should I tell Harry about the connection and what he did? Or should he figure it out for himself?"

"Everyone must make their own path through life. I believe Harry should have to figure this one out for himself" I sighed.

"Fine, but if I get hexed again because I didn't tell him, I'm blaming you and sending the same hex your way when you're not expecting it" He chuckled.

"Of course" I stood and left. I ran back to the common room and came in just as Ron finished yelling.

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron. "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!" Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. I blinked several times before I moved swiftly across the common room to the stairs to the girls dormitories. Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione next day. Harry explained to me how Crookshanks went after Scabbers after I had left. Ron barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though we were working together on the same puffapod.

"How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly as we stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking, " said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.

"Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before our very eyes. We had Transfiguration next. Harry, who had told us he was going to ask Professor McGonagall after the lesson whether he could go into Hogsmeade with the rest, joined the line outside the class. I stopped midway into my chat with Hermione when a disturbance at the front of the line caught my attention. Lavender seemed to be crying. Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" Hermione asked anxiously as we went to join the group.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," said Hermione, "I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Er -"

"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"

"Who?" I asked. Pavarti looked up at me.

"Oh, I forgot you don't take Divination" I nodded.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Professor Trelawney told Lavender that thing she was dreading would happen on the sixteenth of October. Today" Pavarti told me.

"Oh!" I knelt beside Lavender. "Oh Merlin, Lavender. I-I-" I stopped and simply pulled her into a hug. She was still crying. "Shh, it's going to be okay" I whispered. I pushed her away gently and caught her gaze with mine. "You're going to be okay. I know it hurts now, but Binky would want you to be strong for him" The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated, then she said,

"You - you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?" I jerked my head around to stare at Hermione.

"Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't l?"

"Oh," said Hermione. She paused again. Then "Was Binky an old rabbit?"

"N - no!" sobbed Lavender. "H - he was only a baby!" Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.

"Hermione" I hissed. I knew where she was going with this. "Now is not the time for logic" She ignored me.

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione. Parvati glared at her. "Well, look at it logically," said Hermione, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today-" Lavender wailed loudly. "- and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock -"

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much." I stood and glared at Hermione.

"And you say Ron has no tact" I growled. Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door at that moment, which was perhaps lucky; Hermione and Ron were looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, they seated themselves on either side of Harry and didn't talk to each other for the whole class. I took my seat between Lavender and Dean. The bell rang at the end of class and everyone began packing up.

"One moment, please!" McGonagall called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!" Neville put up his hand.

"Please, Professor, I - I think I've lost-"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now," Ron hissed at Harry.

"Oh, but -" Hermione began.

"Go for it, Harry," said Ron stubbornly. I shook my head at them and left.

On Halloween morning, I awoke with a sense of bitter happiness and went down to breakfast.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," Hermione said to Harry, looking desperately sorry for him.

"Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry's difficulties.

"Promise" I added.

"Don't worry about me," said Harry, "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time." He accompanied us to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Nott, who was standing in line with, Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the dementors? At least your cousin is brave enough" I glared at Nott as Harry ignored him and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday" he said and made his way back into the castle. I sighed and said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and went to join Draco, Blaise, and Adrian in line.

"Hey there birthday girl" Draco said and pulled me into a hug. I grinned.

"Whatever" I muttered and pushed him away playfully. He grinned mischeviously and I suddenly felt wary.

"We've got a special treat planned for you" Adrian said as he slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Yup, and you're coming whether you want to or not" Blaise added, slinging his arm over my other shoulder. Filch checked us off and my three best friends led me away to the carriages. Draco held open the door and I stumbled in. Draco followed and sat next to me while Blaise and Adrian sat across from me.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked. The three of them smirked.

"Nope, not telling" Blaise said.

"It's a surprise" Adrian stage whispered. I glared at them.

"Don't worry Sy. You'll love it" I couldn't explain the sudden feeling of happiness that swept through me as he touched my hand. Draco's just a friend. Right? The carriage came to a stop and we got off.

"First things first" Adrian started.

"Honeydukes!" Blaise finished. My mouth started to water as we entered the sweet shop.

"Chocolate" I moaned and practically threw myself into the chocolate section.

"Wotcher Syara" I turned away from the delicious sights to see Amy and Sue Li, Megan Jones, and Wayne Hopkins standing behind me.

"Hey guys" I said cheerfully. Draco, Blaise, and Adrian joined us.

"Jeez Sy, you move fast" Draco huffed. He noticed the others. "Oh, hey guys" I rolled my eyes as they exchanged hellos and went back to inspecting the chocolates.

"So Syara, if memory serves, today is your birthday" Megan said. I flushed.

"Yeah" I muttered. "I'm just glad Hogsmeade is today. Let's me get my mind off things" I turned toward them to see that Blaise and Adrian were both very red as they talked to Amy and Sue. I chuckled. "Idiots"

"C'mon, pick whatever you want. My treat" Draco told me. I started to say that he didn't have to, but he stopped me with a wave of his hand. "It's your birthday" he insisted. "Now pick" In the end, I chose a box of Chocolate Frogs, some pink coconut ice, and a box of sugar quills. Megan and Wayne left, hand in hand, to go to Madam Puddifoots. I shuddered at the thought of the fluffy pink place we had passed. Amy and Sue joined us as Blaise and Adrian dragged me to the Three Broomsticks. Draco trailed behind. I stopped, dragging Blaise and Adrian down. They yelped as they fell.

"Draco, you coming or not?" I called. He turned.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec. Just go in" I shrugged and pulled Blaise and Adrian up. They grumbled as they led me in. Amy and Sue sat with me as Blaise and Adrian ordered some butterbeers. I caught sight of Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione! Ron!" I called. They turned and walked over.

"Hey Syara" Hermione said. "Amy, Sue, Blaise, Adrian" We all said hello and Ron stared at us in disbelief. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You okay there ginger?" Amy asked. We howled with laughter as the tips of his ears turned the same fiery red as his hair. Hermione patted his back and then looked at me. She reached into one of her coat pockets and handed me a small package.

"Happy Birthday" I pocketed it.

"I'll open it at the castle" She nodded and pulled Ron away. At that moment, Draco came in. He spotted us and came over. Blaise pulled up a chair between me and him and Draco sat. He stole my butterbeer and took a gulp. "Hey!" I cried indignantly. I slapped his arm and took the butterbeer back. "Mine" I grumbled. They all laughed.

"So, what took you so long?" Adrian asked. Draco smiled mysteriously.

"You'll see" I scowled. They took me everywhere. Dervish and Banges, Zonko's. When we reached the Three Broomsticks again, Amy grabbed my hand as soon as I finished and dragged me out, Sue following close behind. Blaise, Adrian, and Draco gathered our stuff and followed us. The twins grabbed my hands and started to lead me toward the Shrieking Shack. Amy glanced over her shoulder as the guys slowed. She and Sue stopped by the fence. They turned to me. I felt like I was about to be interrogated.

"Okay, so spill" Amy started. "You and Draco" I felt my face heat up.

"W-W-What?" I stammered.

"What's up with you and Draco?" Sue asked. I stammered incoherently for a few moments.

"Well, I-I-I...what do you mean?" I squeaked. Amy rolled her eyes and peered over my shoulder at the guys. I turned. They were getting closer. I turned back.

"Do you like him?" Amy demanded.

"Yeah, I mean he's one of my best friends" I told them even though I knew that's not what they meant. Amy and Sue huffed.

"She meant, do you like him as more than a friend?" Sue told me. I didn't think it was possible for my face to get any redder, but it did. Amy smirked.

"So you do?" she asked. I felt my throat close up. Did I like him, as more than a friend? The answer to that question was easy to find. Of course I did. The hard part was admitting it to them. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before nodding.

"Just don't tell him" I begged. They both grinned.

"Our lips are sealed" they said in unison. I glared at them and turned around to find Draco, Blaise, and Adrian behind me.

"Hey" Adrian said cheerfully. "So you ready for your birthday presents?" I watched warily as he handed me the giant bag in his hands. I peered in and noticed there were several gifts, wrapped up nicely, in there. I smiled as I looked at the cards attached to each gift.

"Thanks" I said. "You guys are the best" Amy and Sue hugged me and then Blaise and Adrian and then Draco. "Birthday girl can't breathe" I choked. They all stepped back, laughing. I caught sight of Nott leaning against a tree a little bit back. He motioned for me. I swallowed. "Hey guys, I'll be right back" They looked suspicious, but I waved them away and faked a smile. I headed away from them, occasionally glancing over my shoulder. I manuvered around the spot where Nott was until I was out of there sight, then I slipped into the thicket of trees. "Nott" I hissed. A strong hand came out and gripped my arm. I was turned around forcefully. I found myself face to face with Nott.

"I want to know how you knew about the hippogriff" he growled. I gulped and tried to pull away. This was a bad idea. He pulled out his wand. "Muffliato" I looked around quickly to see what the spell did. "Found that one in a library book. Nobody can hear us now" I gulped again. Not good. I reached for my wand, but it wasn't there. Crap, I had left it in the castle. "So Potter" he sneered. "How did you know about the hippogriff?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said simply. He growled and slapped me. I winced as my head was thrown to the side by the force. "Why do you care?" I snapped. "I saved your life, didn't I? This is how repay me?" He scowled at me before a smirk lit up his face.

"You know what Potter, you're right" I stared at him, shocked. "It really doesn't matter. But I've just realized something else" I backed away from him, but he stepped closer. My back hit a tree and his hands grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. He leaned down, his face inches from mine. "You're sexy when you're angry" he whispered, his eyes filled with lust. I gasped as he crushed his mouth to mine. I struggled to get away from him. Nott continued to push me into the tree as he forced his tongue past my lips. I tried to kick him, but he brought his body flush against mine. His lips left mine and he used one hand to keep my wrists pinned as the other traveled up my leg, to my hips, and up to my chest. I finally rammed my knee into his groin and he fell to the ground, groaning, his hands between his legs. I shuddered as I tried to regain control of my body. I had never felt so weak. Tears ran down my cheeks. I continued to tremble as I thought about how easily he had taken control. Nott grabbed my ankle. I looked down, my eyes widening. "Tell anyone and you'll regret it" I stepped away from Nott and stumbled through the thicket. I crashed into someone and looked up to see Draco.

"Sy?" he asked. "Sy, what happened?" I swallowed. I couldn't tell him.

"Nothing" I told him. "I'm fine. I just ran into a tree" He raised an eyebrow and I tugged at my sleeves to cover my wrists. "Draco, I'm fine" I turned as I heard Filch calling for everyone to go back to the carriages. We hurried back and boarded a carriage. When we got back to the castle, I said goodbye to my friends and hurried over to where I could see Hermione and Ron getting off their own carriage. I didn't want to be near Draco's questioning gaze. "Hey guys, wait up!" I called. The three of us ran back up to the common room.

"There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry." A shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell into Harry's lap.

"Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?" So we told him. Well, Hermione and Ron told him. I sat back and started to pull my presents out of the bag, trying to ignore the sense of waekness that threatened to overwhelm me.

"The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"

"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look -"

"We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks -"

"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up -"

"What did you do?" said Hermione, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"

"No," said Harry. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in..." He told us all about the goblet of smoking potion. I bit my lip. Ron's mouth fell open.

"Lupin drank it?" he gasped. "Is he mad?" Hermione checked her watch.

"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes" I sighed and packed my stuff up.

"Be right back" I told them as I ran to put it in the dormitory. I paused for a moment. Finally, I was alone. What was I going to do? I couldn't just keep it a secret, could I? He had threatened me. Said I would regret it if I told anyone. I ran back down and hurried through the portrait hole with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and into the crowd as they still discussed Snape.

"But if he - you know" - Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around - "if he was trying to to poison Lupin - he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry."

"He wouldn't try to posion him" I snapped. "Uncle Remus hasn't been feeling well so he asked Snape to brew him potion to help" The three of them looked at me as though I'd grown a second head.

"Uncle Remus?" Ron asked.

"Yes" I hissed. "During the school year, when Grandfather couldn't watch us, Tessa, Dahlia, and I stayed at Uncle Remus' house. He happens to be Dahlia's godfather" I said as we reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes. The food was delicious. I noticed Harry kept glancing at the staff table. I looked up. Uncle Remus looked cheerful and well fed. He was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Uncle Remus seemed to sense my gaze and looked up. He gave me a small wave and went back to talking to Flitwick. The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading. It had been such a pleasant evening that it almost balanced out how I was feeling about Nott who decided to shout through the crowd as we all left the hall,

"The dementors send their love, Potters!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when we reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, we found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked curiously. I peered over the heads in front of me. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password - excuse me, I'm Head Boy -" And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick." People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.

"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived. Tessa, Dahlia, Fred, and George appeared behind her.

"What's going on?" Tessa repeated. A moment later, Grandfather was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and we all moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my -" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Grandfather took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Grandfather. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice. It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Grandfather asked calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Grandfather. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" asked Grandfather quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Grandfather from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tessa gasped beside me.

"No" she whispered. Heads turned.

"Happy now Black?" someone demanded. I drew my wand.

"Yeah, your stupid father's now in the castle" someone else said.

"She probably helped him in" another added. I growled low.

"Take it back" I snarled and pointed my wand into the crowd.

"Enough!" Everyone's heads snapped toward Grandfather. "We will not be pointing the blame at anyone. Miss Black, Miss Riddle, Miss Potter, please come with me. The rest of you to the Great Hall" He then sent Snape, McGonagall, and Uncle Remus to go to the other houses and send them to the Great Hall as well. We quickly followed him down to the Great Hall. We quietly waited outside as he went in. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Grandfather told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts." Grandfather paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..." One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags. "Sleep well," said Grandfather, closing the door behind him. He turned to us. "Now you three are to come with me" We nodded.

"Grandfather" I started. "Why are we going with you?"

"Because I don't Tessa in there with all of them just yet" he told us.

"Thanks" Tessa murmured.

"Syara" Grandfather started. He turned to me. "Do you think you'd be able to pick up his scent?"

"I can try" I told him. Over the summer, I had gotten registered as an Animagus. Apparently, the talent came naturally from having two parents that became Animagi and apparently my mer blood also contributed. I winced as my bones broke and shifted and red-brown fur sprouted along my body. I shrank down to all fours as I became a fox. I yipped happily as I ran around. McGonagall shook her head.

"I still can't believe you let her do that" she said to Grandfather.

"Certain skills will be useful to have later on in life" Grandfather told her. I huffed and barked. They all looked down at me, sitting on my haunches, waiting impatiently. Grandfather's expression grew serious and he swept ahead of me, leading us to Gryffindor Tower. I began to sniff around the Fat Lady's canvas and the area surrounding it. There were many smells familiar to the castle, but there was one that I had never smelt before. I sniffed again and barked. I began to follow the smell.

"Good girl Sy" Dahlia murmured. Hmm, so it would seem I'm now a dog.

"Lead the way" Grandfather told me. We reached the doors of the castle and I stopped. The smells outside were so confusing, I couldn't pick out the strange scent. I whimpered and lay on the ground, covering my nose with my paws. I shifted back to human form and stood.

"It's gone" I muttered. "There's so many smells out there. It's too confusing" Grandfather sighed.

"It's okay" Grandfather told me. "You're still getting used to it" I bit my lip. Grandfather led us back to the Great Hall. He opened the door and Percy ushered us in.

"Gryffindors are over there" he whispered.

"You separated everyone by house?" I demanded quietly.

"No" Percy told me as his face turned a slight shade of pink. "They did that themselves, except for your friends. They're all together over there" He pointed between the Gryffindor and Ravencalw sections. "Everyone's asleep so don't bother them" I scoffed. If they were asleep, I'd eat my broomstick. I hurried over to them to see the familiar Weasley red hair. Tessa and Dahlia dragged two sleeping bags over to their boyfriends and quietly explained what happened. Ginny was sleeping a little ways off with some of her friends. Everyone else was asleep, or at least they looked like it. Draco opened his eyes and looked at me, concerned. He motioned for me to lay between him and Megan who was turned toward Wayne, the two of them holding hands. I dragged a sleeping bag over and tucked myself into it.

"What happened?" he whispered. I shifted to face him. He looked tired.

"Sirius Black slashed the Fat Lady's portrait trying to get into Gryffindor Tower" He frowned.

"Why did you and your cousins come in late?" I bit my lip.

"Everyone was saying to stuff to Tessa and he didn't want her in here just yet" I told him. His eyebrows came together in confusion. "Tessa's last name is Black. Her father is Sirius Black" Draco's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh" he mumbled. I nodded. "Why you and Dahlia?"

"Well we are her cousins" I joked. He kept his eyes locked on mine.

"C'mon Sy, what happened?" I took a deep breath.

"I'm an Animagus" I said quietly.

"Seriously?" I nodded. "Wicked!" he breathed. I grinned.

"I'm a fox. Grandfather wanted to see if I could sniff out Sirius Black's scent. I got as far as the Entrance Hall doors before I lost it" I told him. "The teachers are still searching though"

"Do you think he's still in the castle?" Draco asked.

"He might be. Grandfather seems to think so"

"It's very lucky he picked tonight," he said.

"I know. The one night we weren't in the tower..." I trailed off thinking about what might've happened had we been in the tower.

"How do you think he got in?" Draco whispered.

"No idea" I murmured. Draco reached across and gripped my hand in his. I bit back my hiss of pain.

"He won't get you. I promise" I smiled wanly and closed my eyes. I slipped into a blissful sleep. When I awoke, it was still dark. I threw my gaze around the room. I glanced at my watch. It was about three in the morning. Looking at my watch, which also let me look at my hand which was still in Draco's. I blushed furiously and tried to remove my hand from his grip, but it only tightened as he mumbled something under his breath. I sighed and looked around again. Just then, Grandfather came in. I watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I watched as the three of them quickly closed their eyes and pretended to be asleep as Grandfather's footsteps drew nearer.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her." I heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.

"Headmaster?" It was Snape. I kept still, listening intently. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape. I turned my head slightly to look at them. Grandfather's back was to me, but I could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Snape's profile, which looked angry.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before - ah - the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.

"I do, Severus," said Grandfather, and there was something like warning in his voice.

"It seems - almost impossible - that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns whet, you appointed -" Anger flashed through me. How dare he accuse Uncle Remus of helping a murderer into the castle.

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Grandfather, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the dementors," Grandfather told them. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.

"Oh yes," said Grandfather coldly. "But I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster." Percy looked slightly abashed. Grandfather turned to look at me and smiled when he saw I awake. He looked over at Tessa and Dahlia and left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left. I glanced over at Draco's peacful face and wondered what to do. I closed my eyes again and fell into a fitful slumber.

The next day when I woke up, Grandfather announced that we could all go back to our common rooms. I raced up to the Gryffindor Common Room. I wanted to open my presents and I needed to be alone. I tore them open quickly. I had gotten two new charms for my charm bracelet from Amy and Sue and Megan. Amy and Sue had gotten me a green dragon with a fox resting on it's tail. I blushed furiously as I attached it to the bracelet. Megan had gotten me a lightning bolt. I grinned. Blaise had gotten me a new scarf. It was silky smooth and a beautiful dark red. I threw it on and felt warmth spread all the way down to the tips of my toes. Adrian had gotten me a new wizard's chess set which was great because my other one was ruined. I pulled out the bag from Honeydukes and set it aside. I peered in. There was still several more gifts. I pulled one out to see it was from Hermione. She had gotten me a new pair of gloves which matched the scarf. They were fuzzy and warm. Ron had gotten me another Quidditch book. I giggled as I placed it on my bed. I pulled out another gift. It was from Harry, Tessa, and Dahlia. It was a long, rectangular package and I looked at it curiously before opening it. I gasped. It was a picture. On one side was my family, all of them. I saw my mum and dad waving happily from beside Aunt Lily and Uncle James. Snape stood off to the side by my mum and she had her arm linked with his and he was giving a reluctant smile. Next to Uncle James stood Sirius Black with his arm draped lazily over Aunt Vanessa's shoulders. She was smiling up at him and he leaned down to peck her lips. Beside them stood Dahlia's parents, Uncle Joseph and Aunt Susan. A short, chubby, watery eyed man sat cross legged on the ground in front of them, his arm linked with a round faced blonde girl who was smiling happily. I felt tears prick my eyes. On the other side was a different picture. It was the only one of all my friends together. It had been taken the other day in the courtyard by Colin Creevey. I was between Draco and Harry like a barrier. They both had their arms over my shoulders and didn't seem to care that they were so close to each other. Next to Draco was Blaise who was blushing as Amy pecked his cheek. Sue was next to her sister with Adrian beside her. On Adrian's other side were Megan and Wayne, hand in hand. Next to Harry stood Ron and Hermione and on Hermione's other side was Ginny. Behind me stood Tessa, Dahlia, Fred, and George making silly faces and laughing. I placed the picture on my bedside table before pulling out my last gift. It was from Draco. I smiled lightly as I tore off the wrapping paper. I opened the velvet box to see a necklace. My smile grew as I pulled it out. The chain was a fine, pale gold and it had a lion with emerald eyes hanging from the chain. I clicked it on and looked down to see that my two necklaces clashed. I was also wearing the pendant I had gotten from Grandfather two years ago. I lengthened the chain and hid the pendant under my shirt. The lion necklace matched the earrings I had recieved from Draco last year. I quickly put those on and looked at myself. I smiled before running downstairs.

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of our next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub. Many people were accusing Tessa of helping him in. Of course, anyone that did so was set straight right away by yours truly and some friends. Fred, Dahlia, and George were with her constantly. I almost forgot about Nott. The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer." Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of my worries. Harry and I found we were now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with us, and Percy Weasley (acting, Harry and I suspected, on his mother's orders) was tailing him everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog. To cap it all, Professor McGonagall summoned Harry and I into her office, with such a somber expression on her face, I thought someone must have died.

"There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potters," she said in a very serious voice. "I know this will come as a shock to you, Harry, but Sirius Black -"

"I know he's after me," said Harry wearily. "I heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic." McGonagall seemed very taken aback. She stared at Harry for a moment or two, then said,

"I see! Well, in that case, Potters, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Quidditch in the evenings. Out on the field with only Your team members, it's very exposed, Potters -"

"We've got our first match on Saturday!" I said, outraged. "We've got to train, Professor!" McGonagall considered us intently. I knew she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor team's prospects; it had been she, after all, who'd suggested me and Harry as Beater and Seeker in the first place. We waited, holding our breath.

"Hmm..." McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain. "Well... goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last... but all the same, Potters... I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions." She dismissed Harry. I sighed.

"Professor" I started.

"I already know that Albus has talked to you about Black" she stated. "Did he tell you his concerns for Harry?" I nodded unhappily.

"He doesn't want me to reveal anything to Harry. He said this was a journey Harry had to make on his own" McGonagall inhaled deeply. I looked up at her. "You don't think the same thing do you?" McGonagall pursed her lips.

"No, I do not. However, that is not up to me" She took off her square spectacles and rubbed her face. "Also, I do know that Albus has his reasons for everything, so I'll go along with it, for now" She put her glasses back on and looked at me. "Miss Potter, you are aware of your position with Sirius Black?" I nodded.

"He wants me dead just as much as he wants Harry dead" McGonagall looked at me with pained expression. "You may go" I stood and left. I quickly hurried to the library to meet up with Draco. I quickened my pace as I heard footsteps behind me. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn. I gripped my wand tightly. "What do you want Nott?" I demanded. He smirked.

"Just making sure, you remember what I told you" He pulled me aside into an empty classroom. I pulled away from him, but he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me back. "Don't tell anyone" he whispered in my ear and I shuddered. "Or poor little Draco might find himself in an accident" I inhaled sharply and then Nott pressed his lips to mine. I was surprised and then I was pushing against his chest. I struggled and tripped over my own feet. I fell back, but Nott stopped the fall with one hand. He smirked at me and I shoved him off. I stood and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I spat on the floor. Nott grinned. "See you later" He left and I stood there for a moment before hurrying out of the classroom and to the library. I saw Draco moving quickly down the hall, away from the library. I ran after him.

"Hey Draco, wait up" He stopped, but he didn't turn. "Hey, what's up?" He didn't answer. I stepped in front of him. "Draco, are you okay?" He finally brought his gaze to mine. His eyes held fury and sadness and a bitterness I had never seen before. "Draco?"

"Did you have fun with Nott?" he asked scathingly. I stepped back in shock.

"What?" I gasped.

"I saw the two of you in that classroom" he growled. "You were snogging!" I winced.

"Draco, please, you don't understand..." I started.

"Don't understand?" he yelled. "I understand perfectly! You told Amy and Sue that you liked me, knowing I would hear, just to mess with me and then you went and snogged Nott!" I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Draco, no" I croaked. He shoved me aside. "Draco! Wait!" I stumbled after him and grabbed his arm. He whirled on me and grabbed my wrist. I cried out in pain. His normally pale grey eyes had darkened.

"Why Syara?" he asked. "Why did you do it?" I felt tears prick my eyes. I couldn't tell him, Nott would hurt him. But if I didn't, then I would hurt him.

"Draco, I-I-I'm sorry, I can't" Draco's scowl deepened.

"Why not?" he demanded. "Did you know that I liked you, alot? Is that why you did it?" I shook my head frantically. His grip on my wrist tightened. I whimpered and tried to pull away.

"Draco, please" I begged. "I would never do anything to hurt you" His eyes narrowed. "Please, Draco, you're my best mate a-a-and I wasn't lying when I told Amy and Sue that I liked you"

"Liar!" he snarled. "I saw you!" His hand left my wrist and I cradled it against my chest. He finally seemed to look at it. He reached out for me again. "Syara, did I..." he trailed off, looking at the bruise on my wrist, shaped like a large hand. I shook my head miserably. He seemed to deflate. All his anger disappeared, leaving a weary look in his eyes. "Who?" I shook my head. "Was it Nott?" I trembled. Draco swept me into a hug. "Oh Merlin Sy, I'm so sorry. I should've been paying more attention. Why didn't you tell me?"

"H-H-He said he'd hurt you" I stammered. Draco's gaze softened considerably.

"Oh Sy, you don't have to protect me" he sighed. I bit my lip as I shook with sobs.

"You're my best mate" I choked. He hugged me tighter.

"I'm so sorry" he murmured. He led me up some stairs until we came to a room. The room was small had a plain tan couch and a small wodden table. The walls were dark red and the carpet was a forest green. Hanging on the wall, were two banners. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco carefully sat down on the couch and gently brought me down next to him. He kept his arms around me as I told him what Nott did. Draco was furious when I finished, but he stayed with me. I had finally calmed down and now I was breathing deeply. "Sy..." I looked up at Draco. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?" I nodded. "Good then let's make a promise. No secrets between us" He waited for my answer and finally I nodded.

"No secrets" I rested my head on his chest.

"So..." he started. "When you said you weren't lying about...liking me..." I bit my lip.

"I would never hurt you Draco. I wasn't lying" I whispered. He sighed in relief.

"Well that's good, because neither was I" I looked up at him, startled. He grinned cheekily.

"Was that your first kiss?" I stiffened.

"Yea" I mumbled. Damn that bastard. He stole my first kiss from me.

"I see" Draco murmured. "How would you like for me to erase it?" I felt my heartbeat quicken. He was leaning down and my eyes were slowly closing. His lips were soft as they brushed against mine. It was like a million little fireworks exploded inside me. I could feel deep down that this was right. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my lips with his. We were in perfect sync. I realized that this wasn't just something I wanted, it was something I needed. He was my best friend, always there for me no matter what. He was the strength I needed to continue to function. One hand came up to grasp the back of my neck and the other rested on the small of my back. I pulled away when the need for oxygen became to great and rested my head on his shoulder. It fit perfectly. Nothing could ruin this moment. I had just snogged Draco Malfoy!

"Thank you" I whispered. His arms tightened around me.

"Anytime" he murmured, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"So, does this mean...we're...together?" I asked hesitantly.

"Only if you want to be" he said. I grinned.

"Would you have it any other way?" I asked, smirking. After what seemed like hours, we left. We went our separate ways after a short kiss.

The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then, at our final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry.

"Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" chorused the rest of the team.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker been injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously.

"What?" I exclaimed. "What happened to Draco?" Wood stared at me incredulously. "He's one of my best friends" I strode up to Wood. "Do you know what happened or not?" Wood shook his head slowly. I hissed low. Wood glanced at me hesitantly before continuing.

"But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances..." There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.

"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"

"Prove it!" I snarled. "We don't even know what happened!" Harry looked taken aback. I kept my gaze steady until he finally looked down at his feet sheepishly.

"Anyway, we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory -" Angelina, Katie, and Tessa suddenly giggled. "What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behavior.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.

"Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently. Tessa laughed.

"Aw don't worry Freddie. You're the only one for me" Tessa told him. She pecked his cheek and his face turned red.

"I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?" George pointed out.

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!"

"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously." After the practice, I changed and raced up to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey opened the door a crack and peered out at me.

"Miss Potter if you're here because you're injured again, so help me..." I giggled.

"No. Erm, I'm here to see Draco Malfoy" I said quietly. She opened the door wider.

"I suppose, but only for a few minutes" I hurried over to Draco's bed. He had his arm in a sling bandages covered his chest and abdomen.

"Mmhmm" I barely acknowledged her as I looked down at him. "What happened?"

"Well it would seem as though he was attacked by a group of people who used several different spells at once" Madam Pomfrey's face grew serious. "Some were harmless, easy to fix, and others were not" I looked up at her. Her hand moved to hover over his chest. "He has several burns here, here, and here" She indicated to each spot. "Someone used Flagrate on him that much is easy to figure out. I put burn paste on them, but I won't be sure how well it worked until he wakes up" I nodded.

"His arm?" I asked quietly.

"He must have fallen when they attacked him" I took his uninjured hand in mine and squeezed gently. "I used so much magic to reverse the effects of the other spells, it was too dangerous to use any more for his arm, so I'm letting it heal naturally" I simply nodded as I gazed at his pale face. I vaguely heard her walking away.

"I'll figure out who did this" I whispered. "I promise" I sighed and then chuckled. "Besides you're gonna owe me a Qudditch game"

"Promise?" I yelped and met his grey eyes.

"You idiot" I hissed as I threw my arms around him. He patted my back awkwardly. I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm okay Sy, really" I pulled away.

"Who did it?" I demanded. "I swear they'll find themselves in a much worse position" Draco looked down and didn't meet my gaze.

"I-I don't know. I didn't see them" I glared at him.

"Secrets..." I started. A pained look crossed his face. Just then, Madam Pomfrey came over.

"Alright Miss Potter, time for you to go" she ordered as she prepared a goblet of something for Draco. As I left, I heard her asking him about the pain.

"Hurts like hell, but I'll live" I scowled. He didn't want to tell me who did it, but I had already figured it out. Damn snakey bastard.

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, except for Draco, who had left the hospital wing around lunch. My head felt like it would exploe. I was worried about Draco and the match. The stress was added to as Oliver Wood kept hurrying up to me between classes and giving me and Harry tips. The third time this happened, Wood talked for so long that I suddenly realized we were ten minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and set off at a run with Wood shouting after us, "Diggory's got a very fast swerve, Harry, so you might want to try looping him -and don't forget to keep your eye on him Syara" Harry and I skidded to a halt outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I -" But it wasn't Uncle Remus who looked up at us from the teacher's desk; it was Snape. I swore inwardly. Duh! Last night had been a full moon.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down." But Harry didn't move. I slowly crept over to my seat, but Snape kept his dark gaze on Harry.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. I slid into my seat beside Hermione. "I believe I told you to sit down?" But Harry stayed where he was.

"What's wrong with him?" Snape's black eyes glittered.

"Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. I glared at him. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty." Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far -"

"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start -"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization." I coughed loudly.

"Liar" I coughed. He didn't glance at me.

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had,"said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you - I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss -" I watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter and I paled. I had gone over that chapter specifically when I saw it.

"Werewolves," said Snape.

"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself. I stamped on her foot and raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Potter?"

"Sorry sir, but we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks -"

"Miss Potter," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." I felt as though I had been slapped. He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!" With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books. "Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape. Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air. I sat sullenly in my seat, my arms crossed over my chest as I glared at Snape. He was doing this on purpose. He wanted someone to figure it out.

"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back.

"Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between -"

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on -"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf -"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all." I gaped at him as Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly,

"You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" I knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.

"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed." No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. We sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work we had been doing with Uncle Remus. "Very poorly explained... That is incorrect, the kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia... Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three..." When the bell rang at last, Snape held us back. "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment or, the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention." I stormed out of the class with Harry and Hermione.

"Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," Harry said. "Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the boggart?"

"I don't know," said Hermione pensively. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon..." Ron caught up with us five minutes later, in a towering rage.

"D'you know what that -" (he called Snape something that made Hermione say "Ron!" and caused me to cheer) "- is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!" He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!" While I was angry with my godfather, I still didn't like the implications that it would be better if he was dead. I smacked the back of his head.

"No" I snapped. "Not even funny"

I woke early the next morning. I could see that the sun was just rising outside my window. I yawned and got dressed. I grabbed my Nimbus and went down to the common room. I wasn't surprised to see Harry sitting on one of the armchairs staring into the fire.

"Hey" I murmured as I sat on the couch. "What's up?" Harry looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"Just nervous" I nodded. I could understand why. Wood had pointed out Cedric Diggory to him in the corridor; Diggory was a fifth year and a lot bigger than Harry. Seekers were usually light and speedy, but Diggory's weight would be an advantage in this weather because he was less likely to be blown off course.

"Well, I believe it's time for breakfast. You wanna come down with me?" He stood and shouldered his broom, following me out the portrait hole.

"Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogan.

"Oh, shut up," Harry yawned. We got to the Great Hall and were some of the first people there. I piled my plate with eggs and bacon, and by the time I'd started on some toast, the rest of the team had turned up.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Katie soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain." But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. Just before I entered the locker room, I saw Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, laughing and pointing at him from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium. We changed into our scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned us to follow him. The wind was so strong that we staggered sideways as we walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, I couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was hitting my face and making it nearly impossible to see. I turned to look at Harry. He was rubbing his glasses furiously as rain continued to splatter against the lens'. The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to eacb other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood no, looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. I saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words,

"Mount your brooms." I pulled my right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over my Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant. We were off. I rose fast, but my Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. I held it as steady with one hand and gripped my bat tightly with the other. Within five minutes I was soaked to his skin and frozen, hardly able to see my teammates. I squinted through the rain to find a Bludger. I grinned as I saw one and whacked toward a yellow blur. I flew back and forth across the field, hitting the Bludgers whenever I could. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Harry nearly hit me twice and both times when he veered away, it didn't seem as though he realized who I was. Everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, I could hardly tell them apart. I squinted again and saw a flash of yellow. I smacked a Bludger toward it. With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; I could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing us to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.

"I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here -" We huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.

"What's the score?"

"We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses. At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.

"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!" He handed them to her, and as we watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "Impervius! There!" she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!" Wood looked as though he could have kissed her.

"Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Okay, team, let's go for it!" I grinned and pulled my wand.

"Hang on" I shouted. "Impervius!" I tapped my face. The rain no longer clouded my vision. I tapped the faces of my teammates and stowed my wand away. The spell had done the trick. Though I was still numb with cold, still wetter than I'd ever been in my life, I could see. Full of fresh determination, I urged my broom through the turbulent air, whacking Bludgers at the yellow blurs. There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Harry needed to get the Snitch quickly. I quickly looked around for him. He was turning, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and I saw something that distracted me completely , the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats. I yelped as I ducked a Bludger. When I looked back up, it was gone.

"Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Harry, behind you!" I whipped around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between him and Harry. Harry threw himself flat to the broomhandle and zoomed toward the Snitch. I hovered in the air, searching for a Bludger. But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though I had gone suddenly deaf - what was going on? And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over me, inside me, just as I became aware of something moving on the field below. I tore my gaze away from the Seekers and looked down. At least a hundred dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at me, were standing beneath us. It was as though freezing water were rising in my chest, cutting at my insides. And then I heard it again. The screams.

"PETER! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Where did you send her?"

"Never!"

"Avada Kedavra" No! Mum! I sank deeper into the freezing water.

"Not Harry, not Syara, please not them!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -don't kill them" Numbing, swirling white mist was filling my brain. I was falling, falling through the icy mist.

"Not the kids! Please... have mercy... have mercy..." A shrill voice was laughing, Aunt Lily was screaming, and I knew no more.

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought they was dead for sure."

"But Harry didn't even break his glasses." I could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. I didn't have a clue where I was, or how I'd got there, or what I'd been doing before I got there. All I knew was that every inch of me was aching as though it had been beaten.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life." Scariest... the scariest thing... hooded black figures... cold ... screaming... I gasped and sat up and then winced as my muscles screamed their protest. I was in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered between my bed and Harry's. Harry's eyes were open and he was looking around. Dahlia, Ron, and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool. I shifted my gaze to the other side of my bed to see Draco, Blaise, Adrian, Amy, Sue, Megan, and Wayne.

"Harry! Syara!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath the mud. "How're you feeling?"

"Ugh, what hit me?" I groaned.

"What happened?" Harry said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.

"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been - what - fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died," said Tessa, who was shaking. She looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was pale. Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?" No one said anything.

"Oh no" I moaned. "We lost, didn't we?" Draco patted my hand gently.

"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square... even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" I asked, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself." Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly. "C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.

"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points"

"Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin -." Draco snorted. I couldn't even pull myself together to say something to him.

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw..."

"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff..."

"It all depends on the points - a margin of a hundred either way." I can't believe we had lost... for the first time ever since Harry and I had joined the team, we had lost a Quidditch match. After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave us in peace.

"We'll come and see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had. And of course, we wouldn't be the best Beaters in the school without Syara" The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving.

"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away... He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him -"

"Then he magicked you two onto stretchers," said Draco. "And walked up to school with you floating on them. Everyone thought you were -" His voice faded and I bit my lip.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?" Harry asked. I looked around. Come to think of it, where was my broom? Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other.

"Er -" I looked at Draco.

"Where's my broom?" I asked quietly. He looked down at his lap.

"What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other.

"Well... when you fell off, they got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.

"And?"

"And they hit - they hit - oh, they hit the Whomping Willow." Amy told us. My insides lurched. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds.

"And?" Harry asked. I was dreading the answer even though I felt like I already knew.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It - it doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Flitwick brought them back just before you came around," said Sue in a very small voice. Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed as Hermione did the same for Harry, the only remains of our faithful, finally beaten broomsticks.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry and I in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. We didn't argue or complain, but Harry wouldn't let her throw away the shattered remnants of his Nimbus Two Thousand. I sighed when she asked me and told her to just take them away. We had a stream of visitors, all intent on cheering us up. Hagrid sent the both of us a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages, and Ginny Weasley, blushing furiously, turned up with a get-well card she had made herself, which sang shrilly unless Harry kept it shut under his bowl of fruit. She gave me one as well, but luckily, it didn't sing. The Gryffindor team visited again on Sunday morning, this time accompanied by Wood, who told Harry, in a hollow, dead sort of voice, that he didn't blame him in the slightest. Ron and Hermione left only at night. Draco came in daily and it seemed as though he and Harry had come to a silent agreement to simply ignore each other. Draco didn't give any reason for anyone to believe we were dating and I was grateful. I didn't the drama of that piled onto what was already happening. Harry explained to me how he saw the Grim. I tried to convince him that it was just dog, even though I didn't fully believe it myself. After all, it had now appeared twice, and both appearances had been followed by near-fatal accidents. The first time, we had nearly been run over by the Knight Bus and the second, fallen fifty feet from our broomsticks. And then there were the dementors. I felt sick and humiliated every time he thought of them. Everyone said the dementors were horrible, but no one else collapsed every time they went near one. No one else heard echoes in their head of their dying family. Harry told me he knew who that screaming voice belonged to now. He had heard her words, heard them over and over again during the night hours in the hospital wing while he lay awake, staring at the strips of moonlight on the ceiling. When the dementors approached him, he heard the last moments of his mother's life, her attempts to protect him, and me and my cousins, from Lord Voldemort, and Voldemort's laughter before he murdered her. I slept fitfully as I dreamt of my mother, her last moments, screaming at someone, someone she thought was a friend. I couldn't remember the name.

It was a relief to return to the noise and bustle of the main school on Monday, where I was forced to think about other things, even if we had to endure Theodore Nott's taunting. Nott was almost beside himself with glee at Gryffindor's defeat. He had finally taken off his bandages, and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by doing spirited imitations of Harry falling off his broom. He smirked at me constantly. I was relieved to see that Draco was fully healed as well. The Slytherins spent much of their next Potions class doing dementor imitations across the dungeon. Ron finally cracked and flung a large, slippery crocodile heart at Nott, which missed and hit Draco in the face and caused Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor and me to hold Draco back when he tried to jump at Ron. I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before anyone could see and he calmed down.

"If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," said Ron as we headed toward Uncle Remus' classroom after lunch. "Check who's in there, Hermione." Hermione peered around the classroom door.

"It's okay!" Uncle Remus was back at work. I stared at him. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes. I knew that he struggled with his transformations, but I was also angry at how weak he looked afterwards. Nevertheless, he smiled at the class as we took our seats, and everyone burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Uncle Remus had been ill.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Uncle Remus asked, frowning slightly. He looked at me specfically. I shook my head. The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind he wouldn't listen -"

"- two rolls of parchment!" Uncle Remus smiled at the look of indignation on every face.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay"

"Oh no," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!"

"Of course you did" I sighed. She glanced at me and stuck her tongue out. I grinned. "Oh yeah, so mature" We had a very enjoyable lesson. Uncle Remus had brought along a glass box containing a hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.

"Lures travelers into bogs," said Uncle Remus as we took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead -people follow the light - then -" The hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass. When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door. I waited, clutching my bag tightly.

"Wait a moment, Harry, Syara" Uncle Remus called. "I'd like a word." Harry doubled back and watched Uncle Remus covering the hinkypunk's box with a cloth. "I heard about the match," said Uncle Remus, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomsticks. Is there any chance of fixing them?"

"No," said Harry. "The tree smashed them to bits." Uncle Remus sighed.

"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts" I held back a snort. They planted it because he came to Hogwarts. "People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."

"Did you hear about the dementors too?" said Harry with difficulty. Uncle Remus looked at him quickly.

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time - furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds... I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Why? Why do they affect me and Syara like that? Are we just -?"

"It has nothing to do with weakness," I said sharply. Uncle Remus gave me a small smile.

"The dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have." A ray of wintery sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Uncle Remus' gray hairs and the lines on his young face. "Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Harry, Syara, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

"When they get near me -" Harry stared at Uncle Remus' desk. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum" Uncle Remus made a sudden motion with his arm as though to grip Harry's shoulder, but thought better of it. There was a moment's silence, then I broke it.

"I hear them screaming" I whispered. "All of them. I hear Aunt Lily pleading with him to let us live. I hear mum's screams..." I trailed off. Uncle Remus swallowed hard.

"Why did they have to come to the match?" asked Harry bitterly.

"They're getting hungry," Uncle Remus said coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up... I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement ... emotions running high... it was their idea of a feast"

"Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered. Uncle Remus and I nodded grimly.

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks"

"But Sirius Black escaped from them," Harry said slowly. "He got away..." Uncle Remus' briefcase slipped from the desk. He had to stoop quickly to catch it.

"Yes," he said, straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible... Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long..." I looked down at my feet. All of this stuff about Black and then me and Harry fainting everytime a dementor comes near is just causing him more pain from hearing about his deceased friends.

"You made that dementor on the train back off," said Harry suddenly.

"There are - certain defenses one can use," Uncle Remus told. "But there was only one dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist"

"What defenses?" asked Harry at once. "Can you teach me?"

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors, Harry, quite the contrary..." I snorted.

"Oh please" I muttered.

"But if the dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them -" Uncle Remus looked into Harry's determined face, hesitated, then said,

"Well... all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill" Harry left quickly and I stood by Uncle Remus' desk for a moment. I looked up at him, my gaze meeting his weary one. He gave me a weak smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better" I murmured.

"What are you going to do about your broom?"

"Going to order a new one. Probably a Firebolt" I told him, my mind filling with the image of the gleaming broomstick. He chuckled.

"Of course you are" He ruffled my hair playfully and I mock glared at him. I breathed deeply and turned serious.

"How bad was it this time?" He swallowed.

"It was the same as it's been before" he told me.

"Snape gave that assignment hoping someone would figure it out, I just know it. And I have a feeling someone did" Uncle Remus stared at me wide-eyed. "I think it was Hermione. She's the brightest witch of our generation and she's the only one I can think of that wouldn't tell anyone until she was sure you weren't safe"

"And you're going to try and find out if she did?" he asked me. I nodded. He sighed heavily. "Well, just be careful, okay?"

"Of course" I told him. "I want to be able to protect myself as well" I told him. He sighed and nodded.

With the promise of anti-dementor lessons from Uncle Remus, the thought that I might never have to hear my family's deaths again, and the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, my mood had turned better. Gryffindor were not out of the running after all, although we could not afford to lose another match. Wood became repossessed of his manic energy, and worked us as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. I saw no hint of a dementor within the grounds. Grandfather's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Both Ron and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library, but I could tell they weren't fooling Harry. They were doing it to keep him company. To everyone's delight except Harry's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.

"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

"Ooo you're right" I said excitedly. "I need to get everyone gifts" I started going through a list of my friends and what they would like in my head. I had already sent an order to Quality Quidditch Supplies for a new broomstick. The manager replied saying it would be here by Christmas.

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry bid good-bye to Ron and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase alone. I watched him go with sad eyes as I waited for my friends. I had my new scarf and gloves on plus my Weasley sweater from last year. A pair of warm jeans and boots and my cloak from my godfather finished the outfit. Draco hurried out quickly followed by Adrian, Blaise, the twins, Megan and Wayne. We arrived at Hogsmeade a few minutes later.

"Honeydukes?" I asked. They nodded and we hurried into the sweetshop. They others wandered off as I went over Hermione and Ron, who were examining a tray of blood-flavored lollipops.

"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying.

"Obviously" I said dryly.

"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.

"Definitely not," said a familiar voice. I swore as Ron dropped the jar on my foot.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How - how did you-?"

"Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!" I slapped the back of his head.

"'Course I haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice so no one could hear him and told us about the Marauder's Map.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"

"No, I'm not!" said Harry.

"Are you mad?" Ron and I asked at the same time, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!"

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!" I shook my head slowly.

"He can't be getting in through a passage," said Harry quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three, one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through...well...it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so unless he knew it was there..."

"Whatever" I mumbled. "I'm out" I turned to look for Draco and saw a notice pinned up by the door.

-BY ORDER OF - THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Customers are reminded that until further notice, dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall. Merry Christmas!

I strode away toward the familiar blonde head of my best mate and boyfriend. I tapped his shoulder and he whipped around. I grinned. We met the others outside and we headed to the Three Broomsticks. It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlock's up at the bar.

"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Megan. "Wayne, let's get the drinks, shall we?" The rest of us made our way to a large table against the wall between two Christmas trees. Draco lazily draped his arm over my shoulders and I leaned my head on his shoulder. By now, the others we were dating. Hermione did as well and Tessa, Dahlia, Fred, and Geroge, but I had asked all of them to keep it a secret, especially form Harry and Ron. Megan and Wayne came back five minutes later, carrying eight foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Merry Christmas!" they said happily.

I took a long sip. It was the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of me from the inside. I raised an eyebrow as Harry and Hermione hurried past. they sat at the table behind one of the Christmas trees. A sudden breeze ruffled my hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. I looked over the rim of his tankard and choked. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak; Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. I heard Hermione whisper,

"Mobiliarbus!" And the Christmas behind our table moved to block them from view. I slid down in my chair, trying to hide myself from their view. I watched as they sat down at the table next to us. The only giving us somewhat of a cover was a Christmas tree. I watched Madam Rosmerta walk over in her sparkly turquoise heels.

"A small gillywater -"

"Mine," said McGonagall's.

"Four pints of mulled mead -"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella -"

"Mmm!" said Flitwick, smacking his lips.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us..."

"Well, thank you very much, Minister." I watched Madam Rosmerta walk away and back.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" asked Madam Rosmerta. I laughed loudly and the others joined in, pretending we had no idea what was happening at the next table.

"What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?" Fudge said quietly.

"I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said McGonagall exasperatedly.

"Do you think Blacks still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.

"You know that the dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away... It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution... unfortunate, but there you are... I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore - he won't let them inside the castle grounds." I inwardly scoffed. For good reason.

"I should think not," said McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse... We all know what Black's capable of..."

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. She was right, it was hard to believe from what I'd heard about him when he was younger. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought... I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity, "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here - ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!" There was a loud thunk from Harry's table.

"Precisely," said McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course - exceptionally bright, in fact - but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers -"

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Even his own brother. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him. And of course, it was the same way when Black married Vanessa Dumbledore, James was his best man. Potter was even named godfather to their daughter, Tessa"

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse even than that, m'dear..." Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters, James and Lily and Mark and Marina, knew You-Know-Who was after them. And that he was after the Riddles and Black's wife and daughter. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. After the deaths of Mark and Marina Potter and Joseph and Susan Riddle, Dumbledore began to make plans for them. A spy tipped him off, and he hid James, Lily, and Vanessa away at once. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find - unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily, James, and Vanessa were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said McGonagall. "James Potter and Vanessa Black told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself. Of course, poor Vanessa was heart-broken to be away from him...and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed-"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry and Syara Potter." I winced, but forced myself to laugh as Draco pretended to tell a joke. "Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it-"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" said McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me who rescued the four of them from the house after they was killed! Jus' got them outta the ruins, poor little things, Harry and Syara with those great slashs, an' James an' Lily an' Vanessa dead... an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin their Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared. Images flashed through my mind.

"H-H-Hagrid, what happened?" the young man called up as he stepped into the ruins of the house. Hagrid was on the second floor of the ruined house. He was crying as he pulled two babies from under the wreakage of a crib. Two small children were clinging to his legs.

"Daddy!" the black haired one cried as she heard her father's voice. She stumbled down the stairs and ran over to him, her face covered with dirt and fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. The man hugged his daughter as she cried. That's when he saw the legs of James Potter sticking out from under pile of wood. He released his daughter and stepped over to clear the debris from his best friend. He gasped. James Potter was laying spread eagled on the floor, his glasses gone and his hazel eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling.

"No!" he cried. He ran up the stairs. Hagrid stepped aside as the man ran in, his daughter following him. Hagrid lifted the small black haired girl up onto his back with her fiery haired cousin. The man fell to his knees between the two women lying on the floor. One had hair as dark as her daughter's and another had fiery red locks similar to her friend's daughter. The red haired woman stared blankly up at the stars with her bright green eyes, while the black haired lay face down against the floor. The man carefully lifted his wife onto his lap and crushed her to his chest.

"Vanessa" he sobbed. Tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed onto her face. He buried his face in her midnight black locks. Hagrid stepped over to him.

"Sirius" he said gruffly. Sirius Black didn't lift his head from his wife's shoulder. Hagrid knelt down beside Sirius. He lightly patted Sirius' back, cradling the two babies easily in one arm. "Sirius, you gotta get up" Sirius Black slowly lifted his head.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to her. He gently laid her back on the ground. He brought his hand over her bright blue eyes and closed them. He stood. "Give them to me, Hagrid" he murmured. "I'm Tessa's father and Harry's godfather. I'll look after them" Hagrid shook his head.

"No" he said. "Got my orders from Dumbledore. He wants me to take the kids to him" Sirius grew angry. He argued with Hagrid, but the larger man was adamant. Finally, Sirius gave in.

"Take my motorbike. I won't need it anymore" he said quietly. Hagrid nodded.

"Daddy" the black haired girl whimpered. "Daddy, where are we going?"

"Hagrid's going to take you somewhere safe pumpkin. Don't worry" He placed a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead. He then repeated the process with the other kids and Hagrid left. Sirius stood in the wreakage of his friend's home. His mind was made up. He was going after the traitor. The bastard that took away the last shred of happiness in his life. "Here me Peter Pettigrew! I will find you! And I will kill you!" And with that, he Disapparted away.

I gasped as I came back to myself. Draco raised an eyebrow and I realized no time had passed. I simply smiled and resumed listening to the conversation at the table next to us.

"Hagrid, please!" said McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James an' Vanessa? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give them ter me, Hagrid, I'm Tessa's father and Harry's godfather, I'll look after them-'" Those were the exact words. I frowned. "Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's and that the girls were going ter live with him. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says." Hagrid stopped for a moment. "I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him. But what if I'd given them to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched them off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son and nieces! His daughter! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore..." A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction,

"But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew" Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had yelled that name. He'd said he'd kill him. Why? "-another from their group of friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew... that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," said McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I -how I regret that now..." She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses - Muggles, of course, we wiped their, memories later - told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! Vanessa! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens..." McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly,

"Stupid boy...foolish boy...he was always hopeless at dueling...should have left it to the Ministry..."

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands - I'd've ripped him limb - from - limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I - I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him...a heap of bloodstained robes and a few - a few fragments -" Another flash.

Sirius Black was laughing as he stood in the middle of the blown up street. Peter had outsmarted him. But he'd find him. Oh yes, he would.

Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since." Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man - cruel... pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them... but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored - asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him - and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

I daresay that is his - er - eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing... but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again..." I was starting to fit the pieces together. It wasn't Black. Black wasn't the traitor. It was someone else. It was the rat.

A small baby with thick ringlets of reddish hair was being cuddled by a young woman. Her long auburn hair was up in a messy bun and she was tickling the baby who gurgled happily. A young man walked into the room, his brown hair sticking up at odd angles.

"Morning" the man yawned. The woman smiled.

"Remus, James, Lily, Vanessa, Sirius, Joseph, Susan, Peter, and Severus will be here soon" she told him. "Nessa and Sirius will be bringing Tessa, Joe and Susan are bringing Dahlia, and James and Lils will be bringing Harry" The man crossed the room quickly.

"I know honey" he murmured. He pecked her cheek. "Happy Birthday" The baby gurgled happily and grabbed at the woman's necklace. She lifted the baby up and laughed. The doorbell rang and the man was crossing the room to get the door when it was blasted open. Framed in the doorway was Voldemort. Someone was behind him, shaking. "Marina, get Syara out of here!" The man whipped out his wand and he and Voldemort began to duel. Marina ran up the stairs and went to the fireplace. She took a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the flames.

"Grimmauld Place" she whispered. She was about to step in when the door flew open. The man fell through, dead. "MARK!" Marina screamed. Voldemort strode in followed by a man a short man with watery eyes. "PETER! HOW COULD YOU!" Peter shivered and backed up. Voldemort raised his wand. Marina placed the baby in the green flames. The baby disappeared and Voldemort screamed.

"Where did you send her?" he demanded.

"Never" she spat.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort shouted. Marina Potter fell to the floor, dead.

My head throbbed. Bloody frickin' hell. Why me? There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said McGonagall. One by one, they stood and left. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.

"Syara?"

My friends' faces came back into focus and I looked around at them. They were all staring at me, at a loss for words.


	11. Chapter 10

We managed to get back to Hogwarts without any of them saying anything. As we entered the castle, Draco pulled me aside.

"Sy, are you okay?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

"I already knew about it, but Draco..." I looked up at him. "I think they're wrong" He looked down at me skeptically. "Draco, my lineage is complicated" I pulled further away from the students pouring into the Great Hall. "One of my ancestors was a merperson, a Siren. More specifically, a Seer Siren. Very rare" He nodded slowly. "The mer gene can only pass through the female memebers of our family. My grandmother and I are the only living ones in our family with the ability. When we are completely submerged in water, we gain tails and gills. Estentially, we turn into merpeople. However, the Seer gene is different, it only surfaces every few generations. My great-grandmother had it and I have it" He gaped at me.

"So you can see the future?" he asked.

"In a sense. I recieve visions of the past, present, and future. They are random, but they always pertain to what is happening at that moment"

"I get it. So if someone asked if we had a test on Tuesday, would you get a vision of that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It's possible, but I don't think so. I had a vision just seconds before Nott insulted Buckbeak. That's how I was able to get to him in time. And when we were in the pub, I had three visions" He stared at me. A few students were trickling past. "I'll explain the rest later. I promise" I stood on tiptoe to peck his lips and he wrapped his arms around me, moving his lips slowly over mine. I smiled happily.

I sat away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione during dinner. Harry had looked up at me when I sat beside Tessa, who was next to Fred, who was next to Ron. He kept his gaze locked with mine. I felt guilt wash through me. He knew that I had known. I stared at my plate and pushed my food around with my fork.

"Syara?" Tessa murmured. I grunted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Why do Harry, Ron, and Hermione keep looking over here?" I looked up. They all quickly looked away when I glanced at them.

"They know about your dad being Harry's godfather" I whispered. She gaped at me. Dahlia gasped across from me.

"What? How?" she asked.

"They overheard McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Fudge talking about in the Three Broomsticks" I told them. "Which reminds me" I said to Fred and George as well. "Why did you give him the Maraurdar's Map?" They all grinned.

"We felt that Harry" Fred started.

"Needed it more than us" George finished. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Whatever" I muttered. "I'm going up"

"But you barely ate anything" Dahlia said. I grabbed a roll and left. I started to walk up the stairs when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned and hissed low.

"Let go of me Nott" Nott grinned and dragged me into a small hallway. "Let go!" I growled.

"Oh I don't think so" he said quietly. He pushed me against the wall. "So how's Draco?"

"I know it was you" I whispered. Nott smirked.

"Me and some others, but that's not the point" he murmured. "The point of this meeting is that I want you and I'm not letting you go" He crushed his lips to mine and I struggled to push him away. He shoved his hips against mine, preventing me from kicking or kneeing him. He began to run his hands over me. I punched and pushed at him, but he continued to kiss me.

"Stupefy!" A jet of light blasted Nott away from me. Draco, Blaise, and Adrian rushed over to me. Draco pulled me into a hug. I could see Amy, Sue, Megan, Wayne, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Tessa, Dahlia, Fred, and George hovering behind them. Fred and George looked pissed, but Tessa and Dahlia were even more so. The Weasley twins held them back, while Hermione held Harry back. Wayne kept his arms around Megan to keep her from jumping on Nott. Amy and Sue looked livid and started toward Nott, but Ron thrust his arm out, stopping them.

"Sy, are you okay?" I nodded numbly. Draco turned to Nott. "Stay away from her!" he snarled. "If you touch her again, I will curse you" Nott glared at him.

"Why do you care?" he growled. "She's hot, she's single, what more could I ask for?"

"First, her consent. And second, she's not single" Nott gaped at him.

"That's right" I said. I slipped my hand into Draco's and leaned my head on his shoulder. "We're together, have been for about two months" Nott scowled. Blaise punched Nott and the Slytherin crumpled. I turned to see Harry and Ron staring at me and Draco, dumbfounded.

"You..." Harry started. "And...him?" I blushed.

"Yeah" I murmured. He blinked several times and then turned and walked away. "Harry, wait!" I gave Draco a quick peck. "Thanks" I whispered. I turned to the others. "Don't tell anyone" I begged. "I'll explain later" And then I ran after Harry. Harry continued to walk away. I reached for his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded as he spun around. I stepped back.

"He said he'd hurt Draco" I whispered. "Nott said he'd hurt him" Harry frowned.

"That's not what I was talking about, but while we're on that, you should have told someone" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Anyway, why didn't you tell me about Black?" I winced.

"Harry..." I paused and swallowed. "Grandfather made me promise to let you discover it on your own. He feels that you should find your own path, your way" He held my gaze for a few more minutes.

"So I suppose that means you can't tell me anything about Black before he was in Azakban" he said quietly. I shook my head.

"Just that he's Tessa's dad, which I think you already knew" Harry nodded. Then he pulled me into a hug.

"I wish you would've told us about Nott" he murmured. "You shouldn't have to deal with that all by yourself" I smiled and we headed up to the common room.

"Harry, you - you look terrible." Hermione told him the next morning. It was true, he looked as though he hadn't gotten any sleep. The three of us had already been down to breakfast and back and now it was nearing lunchtime.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Harry closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute." Harry slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug.

"You really don' look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into his face.

"I'm fine," said Harry.

"Harry, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with me and Ron. "You must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid"

"Like what?" said Harry.

"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.

"You won't, will you, Harry?" said Hermione.

"Because Black's not worth dying for," I added.

"D'you know what I see and hear every time a dementor gets too near me?" Harry asked. I shuddered.

"Don't" I whispered. Ron and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive.

"I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her -"

"Stop!" I cried. They looked at me and I was surprised to find tears running down my cheeks. "She was my family too. And at least she's the only you hear..." I broke off and choked down a sob. "I hear my mum and Aunt Vanessa and Aunt Lily..." Harry chose not to respond.

"Harry, there's nothing you can do" Hermione said quietly. "The dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and - and serve him right!"

"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others"

"So what are you saying?" Ron asked, looking very tense. "You want to - to kill Black or something?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?"

"Nott knows," he said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself... I'd want revenge'" I growled low. Stupid Nott.

"You're going to take Nott's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen... you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me - the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous -"

"Nott's dad must have told him," said Harry, ignoring Ron. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle -"

"Say You-Know-Who, will you?" interjected Ron angrily.

"- so obviously, the Notts knew Black was working for Voldemort -"

"- and Nott would love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Nott's just hoping you'll get Yourself killed"

"Harry, please," said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, "Please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants... Oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"

"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," said Harry shortly. I stood and pushed myself forward. My nose touched his.

"You think you're the only who was affected" I said, my voice dangerously soft. " But you're not. I'll never know what parents were like, what they would've wanted because I never got the chance to know them either. Tessa and Dahlia were three when their parents died. Black is dead to Tessa. They never got to know their parents either" I pushed myself away from him, disgusted. There was a silence in which Crookshanks stretched luxuriously flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered.

"Look," said Ron, obviously casting around for a change of subject, "It's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's - let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"

"No!" said Hermione quickly. "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron -"

"Yeah, let's go," said Harry, sitting up, "and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!" Further discussion of Sirius Black plainly wasn't what Ron had had in mind.

"Or we could have a game of chess, he said hastily, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set -"

"No, let's visit Hagrid," said Harry firmly. I watched them go up to their dorms to get their cloaks. They stopped when they came back down and saw me. "You coming?"

"No, I have something I need to do" They nodded. They crawled through the portrait hole and I waited a few minutes before running up to my dorm. I grabbed the picture I had gotten on my birthday and laid it on my bed. I tapped the picture of the watery eyed man. Peter Pettigrew. I gasped as images flashed through my mind.

_"M-M-Master" The small man quivered as the tall, thin man stepped forward. He was extremely pale and his eyes were tinged red. He pressed his wand against the wrist of the small man's left arm. The man howled in pain and then the pale man pulled his wand away. A dark image was burned into the small man's skin. A skull with a snake protruding fom the mouth. _

_"Well done Peter. You have earned your place among the Death Eaters" The tall man looked down at Peter Pettigrew. "We will attack my daughter tonight. I want to get rid of her now" A black haired woman slid up beside him, placing a soft kiss on his neck. She was pale as well, yet her eyes were a bright icy blue. She linked her arm with the tall man and they Disapparted with a crack. Peter Pettigrew followed a moment later._

I was breathing heavily as I came back to myself. Tears pricked my eyes. I looked at the happy face of Sirius Black beside Aunt Vanessa. My mind reeled as I was sent into another vision.

_"Peter!" Sirius Black roared. "You bastard!" He raised his wand. "She's dead because of you! And now, I'm going to kill you" Peter's eyes widened. _

_"No!" he yelled. A crowd of people began to form in the street. "It was you!" His eyes flickered around to loko at the crowd and he smirked, pulling his wand out behind his back. "You sold Lily and James to the Dark Lord! It was your fault!" Sirius's face contorted into a mask of rage. He lifted his arm and pointed his wand at Peter. Peter flicked his wand behind his back, sending a Blasting Curse out across the street, killing several Muggles. The rest screamed and ran. Sirius furiously swiped at the smoke and saw a rat drop down into the sewers._

"That bastard" I whispered as I came back. I gripped the picture tightly as I ran down the stairs and out the portrait hole. I hurried up to Grandfather's office.

"S-S-Sug-g-gar Qu-Qu-ills" I gasped as I attempted to catch my breath. The gargoyle leapt aside and I ran up the stairs. I pushed open the door without knocking and stopped short. I blushed a deep red. "Sorry" I mumbled as I looked around at Uncle Remus, McGonagall, and Snape.

"It's quite alright Syara" Grandfather said quietly. "It would seem as though you ran here, so why don't you sit down" He snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared.

"Dobby?" The house-elf turned and a grin broke out across his face.

"Syara Potter! Dobby is so very happy to see you here!" I hugged the little elf and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Dobby would you please bring us some drinks and some of those delicious little cakes" Dobby nodded before disappearing. He came back a moment later with a tray of small cakes and some water and tea. I gladly took the glass of water and took a long sip. After, I set the glass down, Grandfather gestured for me to begin. I cast my gaze at the other teachers and then decided they should know.

"Sirius Black is innocent" I said quietly. McGonagall's jaw dropped while Snape's eyes bulged. Uncle Remus blinked several times.

"What?" he managed to whisper.

"I overheard your conversation at Hogsmeade" I said looking McGonagall and so did Ron and Hermione. Naturally, they told Harry and well, now he knows that Sirius is his godfather. Harry's furious. They just went down to Hagrid's because Harry wants to know why Hagrid never said anything..." I took another sip. "I went up to my room for this" I placed the picture on his desk. "It was from Harry, Tessa, and Dahlia for my birthday" Snape peered over my shoulder and I saw a pained expression cross over his face. McGonagall nudged him.

"You actually look happy" she muttered. He scowled at her.

"I realized that the man sitting down was Peter Pettigrew" Grandfather nodded. "I touched the picture and I saw Pettigrew recieving the Dark Mark after he told Voldemort" McGonagall flinched. "Where my parents were hiding. He said that they were going to go then to kill my mother. His Lady" I spat. "Came up and they Disapparated" I took a deep breath. "Then I had a second vision of Sirius cornering Pettigrew and Pettigrew shouting to everyone that Sirius was the one who betrayed their friends. Then he blew up half the street and disappeared" I shared a look with Uncle Remus and his eyes widened slightly as he understood my silent words. Grandfather looked to be in deep thought. He stood and walked around his desk to stand beside me.

"Syara?" I looked up at him. "Would you mind if I took a look at those memories?" I placed my wand to my temple and thought hard about the two visions nd the visions I had had at the Three Broomsticks. I carefully pulled away the strands of memories and placed them in Grandfather's Pensieve.

"That's the two I just told you about and the ones I had in Hogsmeade" Grandfather motioned the other three over. I watched as they each dipped their faces into the Pensieve and vanished. I sat in the chair and waited. A few minutes later, they reappeared.

"Animagi?" McGonagall whispered. "They were Animagi" Uncle Remus bowed his head.

"I am sorry for not telling you sooner" he murmured.

"I already knew" Grandfather said mildly. "I knew the minute they started working on it" I grinned. Snape scowled. I placed a hand on his arm and he looked at me. He huffed and turned away. Grandfather turned his piercing gaze to me. "I trust your visions, however, we will need more proof. If Pettigrew is still alive, we need to find him" I groaned. Grandfather smiled sadly. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry" he murmured. He turned to the three teachers. "I need you to swear that what was discussed in here will not leave here" They all did and he turned to me. "We all know that Mr. Black will not be acting like an innocent man. It would as though he is only focused on revenge. We need to watch out for him. If any of you see him, intercept him and explain" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Snape. He clenched his jaw, but nodded all the same. I smiled. I looked at my watch.

"I should go. The others should be getting back from Hagrid's by now" I told them. They all nodded vaguely and I took my picture and left. When I entered the common room, I was dragged over to the fireplace and a piece of parchment was shoved in front of my face.

"Read it" Ron told me in a low voice. I scowled at him and focused on the parchment.

"Dear Mr. Hagrid, Further to our inquiry into the attack by a hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident" I stopped. "Well, that's okay then" I said.

"Keep reading" Harry told me quietly.

"However, we must register our concern about the hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Theodore Nott Senior and Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated. Yours in fellowship..." I trailed off as I looked at the list of governors. I trembled in anger. "Those bloody bastards" I hissed. "How dare they! I'm the one who got slashed by Buckbeak! All Nott got was a cut and broken arm and a bloody broken nose!" I began to pace. "They can't do this. I was a part of it too. I'll be a witness. Hell, if they don't call me in then the whole thing isn't fair anyway" I started to talk to myself. "I can tell them what really happened. They can look at my memories..." Hermione grabbed my arm.

"Syara, calm down" she said. I sighed and sat down.

"Blasted bloody bastards" I muttered.

The next day, we went to the library and returned to the empty common room laden with books that might help prepare a defense for Buckbeak. The four of us sat in front of the roaring fire, slowly turning the pages of dusty volumes about famous cases of marauding beasts, speaking occasionally when we ran across something relevant.

"Here's something... there was a case in 1722... but the hippogriff was convicted - ugh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting -"

"This might help, look - a manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the manticore off - oh - no, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it."

Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air.

"_Mmmm, food_" I heard him snuffle. I eyed the rat warily as he hid from Sapphire.

On Christmas morning, I was woken by my two cousns jumping on my bed.

"Presents!" Tessa crowed as she pushed me off my bed. I fell to the floor in a tangled mess of blankets and glared at them. I untangled myself and shrank my present before picking them up. Tessa and Dahlia joined me in going to Harry and Ron's dorm. I pushed the door opened and walked in.

"Oi!" Ron shouted. "Don't you knock!"

"Nope" I said brightly, dumping my presents next to Harry. I regrew them and sat crosslegged beside Harry as Tessa and Dahlia said goodbye and left to find Fred and George.

"Another sweater from Mum... maroon again... see if you've got one" Ron said. I opened the lumpy parcel first to see that I did have a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley. I blushed considerably when I saw it. It was a deep emerald green with a gold dragon knitted on the front. Harry roared with laughter when I shoved away the note that came with it.

Dear Syara,

I'm so happy for you. From the way you talked about him, I knew you liked him. Fred and George mentioned it in their last letter and I decided to change the sweater a little. I hope you like it.

Love,

Mrs. Weasley

I scowled and punched Harry's shoulder, sending him sprawling to the floor. He was still laughing though. Mrs. Weasley had also included a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. Hermione had gotten me a muggle book called Alice in Wonderland. Dahlia and Tessa had gotten me a songbook which was charmed to play the songs by itself and you could sing along. Grandfather had gotten me several pairs of thick woollen socks. I chuckled. Uncle Remus had gotten me a basket of Honeydukes best chocolate. I shifted throught the piles of wrapping to see if their was anything else. I grinned as I grabbed a long, thin package at the same time as Harry.

Dear Miss Potter,

I was sorry to hear about your broom. Dementors are frightful creatures, however I hope you enjoy your new broom. Good luck in your next match. Happy Christmas!

From,

Mr. Thatch

A stamp with the seal from Quality Quidditch Supplies marked the bottom. I grinned.

"Yes!" I shouted, pumping my fist.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked quickly.

"My new broom is here!" I told them excitedly. I tore off the brown packaging paper just as Harry opened a similar package. Two magnificent, gleaming broomsticks rolled out onto the floor.

"I don't believe it," Ron said hoarsely.

"You got one too?" I asked confused. The Firebolt. Its handle glittered as I picked it up. I could feel it vibrating and let go; it hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for me to mount it. My eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail. I gripped it tightly and brought it down. I looked over at Harry.

"Who sent it to you?" asked Ron in a hushed voice.

"Look and see if there's a card," said Harry. Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings.

"Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"

"Well," said Harry, feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys"

"I would've if I had enough money, but mine was already a thousand galleons. Two would've been too much"

"I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron, now walking around and around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously..."

"That was my dad's, though," said Harry. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. He can't go giving students stuff like this -"

"That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" said Ron. "In case some

git like Nott or Malfoy said it was favoritism" I cleared my throat and Ron backtracked hastily. "Sorry Sy, I meant a git like Nott.." He chuckled nrvously and then turned to Harry. Hey, Harry" - Ron gave a great whoop of laughter - "Nott! Wait till he sees you on this! He'll be sick as a pig! This is an international standard broom, this is!"

"I can't believe this," Harry muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt, while Ron sank onto Harry's bed, laughing his head off at the thought of Nott. "Who -?"

"I know," said Ron, controlling himself, "I know who it could've been - Lupin!" I snorted.

"Sorry Ron, but if Uncle Remus had that kind of money, he would spend it on new robes and trust me when I say I've tried to give him money. He hates charity just as much as you"

"Oh" Ron said quietly. "I just thought that since he was away when it was smashed..."

"What d'you mean, he was away?" Harry asked. "He was ill when I was playing in that match"

"Well, he wasn't in the hospital wing," said Ron. "I was there, cleaning out the bedpans on that detention from Snape, remember?" I bit my lip as Harry frowned at Ron.

"I can't see Lupin affording something like this"

"What're you two laughing about?" Hermione asked as she walked in. She was wearing her dressing gown and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck.

"Don't bring him in here!" said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pajama pocket.

"On that note, I'm out" I said, gathering my presents. I hurried up to my dorm and changed into my new sweater and a pair of black pants. I tucked my protective pendant under my shirt and clipped on my lion necklace from Draco for my birthday as well as the earrings he got me last year. I put on a pair of brown boots with a warming charm and grabbed Draco's present. I ran out the common room and instantly collided with someone. I yelepd as we crashed to the ground and I found myself looking down into Draco's silver eyes. I grinned at him. "Hey there" I said. He chuckled.

"Hey. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Oh nothing much, I was just on my way to see my boyfriend"

"Really? Well I actually just on my way to find my grilfriend. Your boyfriend's a lucky guy to have such an amazing girl like you"

"Yeah, but I'm luckier to have such a great guy like him notice little ol' me"

"Yeah I'd have to say that we're both very lucky" Draco said as he rolled his eyes and I pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. He responded easily and then pulled away. I stood and helped him up.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" he told me with a mysterious smile. "Here put this on" He handed me a scrap of thick black cloth and I raised an eyebrow. He smirked and then took the cloth back and moved around behind me. Suddenly, everything went black. I squeaked in surprise and Draco's hand touched mine. I squeezed it. He lifted me up onto his back and I giggled.

"You're weird, you know that right?" I told him. He laughed.

"Pot and kettle babe, pot and kettle" I lightly smacked his shoulder as he walked. After a few minutes of carrying me through the corridors, Draco set me down and took my hand. I heard a door open and he led me in. He pulled the cloth off and I gasped. The room was beautiful. The walls were a deep blue and the rug was a pretty cream color. Green, red, white, and gold streamers decorated the room. A Christmas tree was tucked into the corner and it had a string of white lights around it and icicles hanging off the branches. Draco led me over to a dark green couch and I tucked my legs under me and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Draco, this is so wonderful" I told him. He smiled and rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand.

"Happy Christmas Sy" he said softly before kissing me. I responded happily. Around lunchtime, we were sprawled across the couch, laughing and talking. "You know I really like that sweater" he said, smirking. I blushed.

"Fred and George told Mrs. Weasley" I mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"It's nice" he said, rubbing his hand along the sleeve. "And it's soft"

"And very warm" I added. Draco chuckled and suddenly grabbed my sides, tickling me mercilessly. I squealed with laughter and attempted to push him off, but he was considerably stronger than me. "Draco" I gasped. "Oh Merlin, please stop" Tears of laughter ran down my face and he stopped. He grinned down at me and I smirked before leaning up and capturing his lips with a slow, passionate kiss. I pulled away slowly and continued to smirk at him.

"Woah Sy" he breathed. "Where did that come from?" I leaned up again and ksised him again. He slipped his hand under my back and pulled me up. He began to devour my lips with his. I nibbled at his lip and he moaned with pleasure. I slid my hands under his shirt and pressed them against his muscular chest. He pulled away to press his lips to my neck. I supressed a moan as he suckled at my neck and raked my nails down his chest. I brought his mouth back to mine. I shuddered as his hands slid up the back of my shirt and his cool fingers pressed against my spine sending shivers of delight through me. I finally pulled away and laid my head on his chest.

"It's almost time for lunch" I told him quietly. He scowled.

"So?" he asked.

"So, I'm getting hungry and we have all of Christmas break to do this" I reminded him with a smile. He grinned and pecked my cheek. I smoothed out his shirt and stood. Draco took my hand and we quickly left the Room of Requirement. I paused as we entered the Great Hall. The House tables had been moved against the walls again and a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Grandfather and Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldy- looking tailcoat. There were only two other students. They were two extremely nervous-looking first years.

"Happy Christmas!" said Grandfather we approached the table. I heard a cough from behind me and turned to look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I grinned at them. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables... Sit down, sit down!" I sat down next to Grandfather and Draco sat beside me. Hermione sat next to him and Harry and Ron next to her.

"Happy Christmas Syara, Draco" Hermione said politely. I grinned widely at her while Harry and Ron gaped.

"Crackers!" said Grandfather enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witchs hat topped with a stuffed vulture. I snorted and Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat toward Grandfather, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once. "Dig in!" he advised the table, beaming around. As I helped myself to the steak, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding toward us as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion, making her look like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.

"Sibyll, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Grandfather, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in a misty, faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness..." I choked on my piece of steak and Draco clapped me on the back.

"This lady is your Divination professor?" I whispered. Harry and Ron nodded while Hermione sniffed and turned back to her plate.

"Certainly, certainly," said Grandfather, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair -" And he did indeed draw a chair in midair with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall. I chuckled at the identical looks of horror on their faces. Professor Trelawney did not sit down right away. Her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

"We'll risk it, Sibyll," said McGonagall inpatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold" Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen. "Tripe, Sibyll?" Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more

"But where is dear Professor Lupin?" she asked.

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Grandfather, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day" Stupid full moon.

"But surely you already knew that, Sibyll?" asked McGonagall, her eyebrows raised. Trelawney gave McGonagall a very cold look.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva" she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous" I snorted into my steak and kidney pudding.

"That explains a great deal," said McGonagall tartly. Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty.

"If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him -" I glared at her.

"Shut up you old hag" I muttered under my breath. Grandfather looked down at me sharply.

"Syara-" he started.

"Whatever' I grumbled, shoving a spoonful of pudding into his open mouth. He swallowed before shaking his head at me.

"Imagine that," said McGonagall dryly.

"I doubt," said Grandfather, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to McGonagall and Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape.

"Good" said Grandfather. When we all finished, Draco and I went for a walk around the grounds.

"It's beautiful out here" I murmured. Everyhting looked as though it was covered with a soft, fluffy, white blanket.

"Not as beautiful as you" Draco whispered. I blushed and nudged him.

"Kiss up" I mumbled. He chuckled. I shivered slightly, the cold air slipping through my coat and nipping at my skin. Draco wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest.

"Happy Christmas" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Happy Christmas" I said softly, pulling out his present. We exchanged them and opened them at the same time. I pulled out the charm and held it up. It was a wooden carving of a fox with its head thrown back in a howl. "Oh Draco, it's beautiful" I gasped.

"I made it myself" he said, his face red. I smiled.

"I love it!" I hooked it onto my charm bracelet and looked up at him. He smiled at the picture. He was standing in the middle with me on his back. Blaise and Adrian stood on either side, blushing furiously as Amy and Sue each pecked their cheeks. Inscribed on the frame was the words 'Best Friends Forever'.

"Sy, I love it" he said softly. He pecked my cheek and we walked back up to the castle. He walked with me to Gryffindor Tower.

"Thank you" I said. He raised an eyebrow. "For the best Christmas I've ever had" He grinned.

"Happy to help" he murmured. He took my hand and raised it to his lips, brushing them across my knuckles. "Until tommorrow milady" I chuckled and played along.

"I shall count the seconds until then milord" We both laughed and I lightly kissed him. I turned to the portrait as it flew open. McGonagall walked out clutching a Firebolt. "Professor?" She froze and turned to me.

"Yes Miss Potter?"

"Um, who's broom is that?"

"Mr. Potter's" She turned on her heel and continued down the hall. Draco raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged and walked into the portrait hole. Harry was standing in the middle of the common room, staring at the portrait hole, a tin of High-Finish Polish clutched in his hands.

"What did you go running to McGonagall for?" Ron demanded. I looked over at him. He was facing Hermione, his face turning red. Hermione threw her book aside. Her face was slightly pink as stood up and faced Ron defiantly.

"Because I thought - and Professor McGonagall agrees with me - that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!" Harry and Ron stormed up to their room and I gaped at their retreating backs.

"What just happened?" I asked. Hermione ignored as she grumbled under her breath and went up. I stood there for a moment before following.


	12. Chapter 11

I waited impatiently the next morning for Harry to come down. After I woke up, Hermione had told me that she told McGonagall about the broom because she thought it had been sent by Sirius Black. I decided it would be best not to say anything about how I knew he was innocent until I had solid proof. Harry came down the steps and I grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the hallway.

"Syara? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Are you seriously mad at Hermione because she actually cares?" I demanded, turning to face him. "She cared enough to go to McGonagall about that broom because if it had been sent Sirius Black, the first time you got on it could very well have been your last!" Harry flushed and looked down at his feet. Ron stepped out of the portrait hole and stopped when he saw us. "You!" I hissed. "You need to stop acting like a prat and think about your friends instead of that goddamned rat of yours that keeps squeaking about his bloody death!" Ron's face turned red and his mouth twisted into a scowl.

"Well maybe if your cats stopped going after him, he wouldn't be squeaking about his death!" he yelled. Then he paused and frowned. "How did you know what he was squeaking about?"

"Because I can understand him!" I snapped. He and Harry gaped at me. "Ugh!" I grabbed their arms and pulled back into the common room. "It's time I told you guys. Hang on a sec while I go fetch our other friend because I'd rather not explain this twice" I hurried up the stairs and entered the dorm. Hermione was sitting on her bed reading. I snatched the book away and dragged her down to the common room, ignoring her indignant yelp. I forced all three of them to sit. "I'm part merperson" I said quietly. "Merpeople have a natural undertanding of languages, especially of beasts. That's why I can talk to and understand creatures" They all gaped at me. "My great-grandmother's great-grandmother was a rare kind of merperson known as a Seer Siren. Seer Siren's have visions of the past, present, and future that usually have something to do with what is happening around them at that moment. I hope you all know what Sirens are?"

"Beautiful merpeople with enchanting singing voices that can entrance anyone within hearing distance. Sirens can make anyone do anything they want" Hermione rattled off quickly.

"Yeah, that's why I don't sing around anyone" I said softly. "I love singing, but I don't want to accidently send someone to their death"

"Hang on, that whole Seer thing, is that how you knew about Nott and Buckbeak?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Those dreams you had first year?" Hermione asked.

"Actually visions" I sighed.

After that, I never saw the three of them in the same place. Harry and Ron were still mad at Hermione. Hermione was convinced that she had acted for the best and she started avoiding the common room. I agreed with Hermione which caused Ron to get mad at me especailly since Sapphire had joined Chrookshanks in his hunt for Scabbers. I started to avoid him and since Harry was always with him that meant I was avoiding him as well. I usually hung out with Hermione in the library and dragged Draco along. He and Hermione finally started to get to know each other. They were still wary of each other, but they were civil which I was thankful for. I felt better after the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again. Wood sought me and Harry out on the night before term started.

"Had a good Christmas?" he said, and then, without waiting for an answer, he sat down, lowered his voice, and said, "I've been, doing some thinking over Christmas, Harry, Syara. After last match, you know. If the dementors come to the next one... I mean... we can't afford you to - well -" Wood broke off, looking awkward.

"We're working on it," I said quickly.

"Professor Lupin said he'd train us to ward off the dementors. We should be starting this week. He said he'd have time after Christmas" Harry told him.

"Ah," said Wood, his expression clearing. "Well, in that case - I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Harry. Or you as Beater, Syara. And have you ordered a new broom yet?"

"Yup" I said, grinning. "A Firebolt" Wood grinned at me.

"A Firebolt? No! Seriously? A - a real Firebolt?" he asked. I nodded. "I can't believe it. We're going to have a Firebolt on our team" I looked over at Harry. He followed my gaze. "Harry, have you ordered one?"

"No," said Harry.

"What! You'd better get a move on, you know - you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"

"He got a Firebolt for Christmas," said Ron.

"Two Firebolts on the team?" Wood exclaimed.

"Don't get excited, Oliver," said Harry gloomily. "I haven't got it anymore. It was confiscated" And he explained all about how the Firebolt was now being checked for jinxes.

"Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?"

"Sirius Black" Harry said wearily.

"He's supposed to be after me and Harry" I added. "McGonagall reckons he might have sent it to Harry" Wood waved aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Seeker and one of his Beaters.

"But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"

"I know," said Harry, "but McGonagall still wants to strip it down -" Wood went pale.

"I'll go and talk to her, Harry," he promised. "I'll make her see reason. Syara I can't wait to see you on yours... A Firebolt... a real Firebolt, on our team... She wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do... I'll make her see sense. A Firebolt..."

Classes started again the next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for our enjoyment, and we spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs. The first Ancient Runes class was just as fun. Professor Babbling handed out small presents to everyone. I got a cute little charm with the rune ehwaz. It meant loyal, trustworthy. I grinned and thanked her as it I hooked onto my bracelet.

"I thought you might like that" she said happily. "You have quite alot of charms"

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry and I went up to Uncle Remus to talk about learning the Patronus charm.

"Ah yes," said Uncle Remus. "Let me see... how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough... I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this... We can't bring a real dementor into the castle to practice on..." He trailed off and we left.

"Still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Ron as we walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?" There was a loud and impatient "tuh" from behind us. It was Hermione, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armor, repacking her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close.

"And what are you tutting at us for?" said Ron irritably.

"Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder.

"Yes, you were," said Ron. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you -"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority. Her eyes narrowed at me and I swallowed uncomfortably.

"If you don't want to tell us, don't," snapped Ron.

"Fine," said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off. I quickly followed her.

"She doesn't know," I heard Ron say. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again"

"Hermione, wait!" I called. She stopped and I placed my hands on my knees in an attempt to catch my breath. She grabbed my arm and I yelped as she pulled me into an empty classroom. I shuddered. Stupid Nott. Hermione was watching me as I looked around.

"Sy?" she started, placing a hand on my arm. I flinched and she drew her hand away. I took a deep breath.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "Nott" Her eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"Why didn't you want any of us to tell anyone?" she asked quietly.

"Nott won't try anything again now that all of you know and I don't want him to be expelled. It's not his fault his parents raised him that way" Hermione narrowed her eyes at me before clearing her throat.

"Right then" She pulled out two rolls of parchment from her bag. I heistantly opened the first one and inhaled sharply. At the very top, it said werewolves in big letters.

"The essay Snape assigned?" I asked. She nodded. "What about it?"

"I think you know" she murmured. "Lupin" I swallowed.

"Hermione-" She cut me off.

"I won't tell. You obviously trust him and he seems like a good guy" she said.

"He is. He's great. And he's only like once a month" I chuckled. "Tessa, Dahlia, and I joke that he just has a furry little problem" Hermione smiled. "And he's not even dangerous at those times now as long as he takes his potion" Hermione inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

"Okay, I believe you. Let's go eat" We left and continued on to the Great Hall. Draco was waiting at the doors for me and I grinned before running over to him and hugging him tightly. Hermione smirked as she passed us. "Don't take too long" she joked. I stuck my tongue out her before pressing a soft kiss to Draco's cheek. My stomach growled and Draco chuckled. "Come on. You need to eat" I pouted as he pushed me into the Great Hall. I walked over to the Gryffindor Table and sat between Hermione and Dahlia. My gaze landed on the steak and I instantly forked a large piece onto my plate followed quickly by a pile of mashed potatoes. I finished quickly and stood.

"Where you going?" Harry asked.

"Bed" I said. "I'm exhausted" He nodded and tunred back to his conversation with Ron. I slowly made my way up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. I was on the fourth flight when a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I found myself face to face with Pansy Parkinson. She was flanked by Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. "What do you want Parkinson?"

"How dare you take Draco from me!" she hissed. "He is mine!" I snorted.

"Sorry Parkinson, but we're dating and there's nothing you can do about it" I said. She smirked, pulling out her wand.

"You wanna bet Potter?" she asked nastily. "Pertificus Totalas" My arms snapped to my side and I fell, landing hard on my back. Pansy leaned over me, smirking. I concentrated.

'Expelliarmus' I thought. Parkinson's wand flew from her hand and the spell broke. I scrambled and faced them, my back to the stairs. I held my wand in front of me, watching as Parkinson pointed her wand at me.

"You think your so special, don't you?" Parkinson sneered. "But your not! Draco will be mine and the only thing standing in my way is you" She flicked her wand. "Flipendo" My eyes widened as I was pushed back and I tumbled down the stairs just as they were changing. I screamed as I fell through open air. I crashed down onto the ground and everything went black.

3rd Person POV

A scream cut off all chatter in hall. Dumbledore exchanged a look with McGonagall and they hurried out. The students began to stand and move toward the doors of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the front of the crowd as the student body followed the rest of the teachers out. Gasps ran through the crowd and Harry rushed forward, Tessa and Dahlia right at his heels. Dumbledore was leaning over the prone form of Syara Potter.

"Sy!" Draco Malfoy pushhed his way through the crowd and hurried over her. "What happened?" he asked frantically.

"We don't know yet" Snape said quietly. Dumbledore was moving his wand over her, muttering spells under his breath.

"Minerva, go tell Poppy to set up a bed, she has a new patient" Dumbledore ordered as he conjured a stretcher. McGonagall moved quickly up the stairs to the Hospital Wing with Dumbledore following slowly, Syara floating beside. Draco folowed him along with Blaise, Adrian, Amy, Sue, Megan, Wayne, Tessa, Dahlia, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Draco paced impatiently outside the Hospital Wing while the others sat or stood, leaning against the walls. Blaise hugged Amy tightly as she fingered her wand. Sue was shaking as Adrian rubbed her back. Megan and Wayne were talking to Hermione in hushed tones. Tessa and Dahlia stared listlessly at the door, while Fred and George whispered soothing words to them. Ron was quiet as Harry muttered angrily under his breath. Finally, after several excruciating hours, the door opened and McGonagall walked out with Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin. Everyone stood.

"She fell. Madam Pomfrey believes it was from about the fourth floor. She broke several bones, but she will be healed soon" Dumbledore said quietly. The twinkle in his eyes was gone and his voice was hard. "We hope that she will be able to tell us what happened when she wakes up. Madam Pomfrey said you can go in, but only five at a time" They all exchanged looks and moved closer to talk as the teachers left.

"Family first" Fred said quietly.

"How about you four and Harry first" Hermione suggested, geturing to Tessa, Dahlia, Fred, and George. They nodded and the five of them opened the door and slid in. "Next could be Draco, Blaise, Adrian, Amy, and Sue" She looked quickly at Draco. "And then me, Ron, Megan, Wayne, and someone could go again"

"Draco" they all said quickly. Draco looked surprised and then a smile tugged at his lips.

"Thanks" he mumbled. A few minutes later, the second group went in. Draco rushed over and took Syara's hand. He barely noticed when his friends left and the last group walked in. He stayed there until Madam Pomfrey kicked him out at curfew.

Two days later...

Syara's POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. White. Everything was white. I looked around and groaned again. That's just great, I was in the hospital wing again. Why was I in the hospital wing? Madam Pomfrey saw that I was awake and bustled over.

"Oh good, you're awake" She grabbed a goblet and thrust it into my hands. "Drink that" she ordered. I downed the potion and gagged as it made its way down my throat. She pressed her hands against my ribs. I winced at the stiffness.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked at me for a moment.

"You fell from the fourth floor staircase. It would seem that you fell just as the staircase was changing and you fell through open air until you hit the floor outside the Great Hall" I gaped at her.

"What?" I gasped. I winced again as she lifted my arm and began pushing her fingers along it.

"You broke several bones" she said quickly. "I healed them, but now I'm checking for full healing, which you seem to have"

"It feels stiff" I mumbled.

"Yes, that usually happens" she said absently. "What's the last thing you remember?" I blinked and thought hard about her question. I growled low as Pansy Parkinson's face floated to the front of my mind. Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm gonna kill her" I hissed. I started to push myself up, but Madam Pomfrey pushed me back down.

"You will do nothing of the sort" she said firmly. "I'm going to let Albus know you're awake. Stay there" I huffed and crossed my arms. Madam Pomfrey came back a moment later followed by Grandfather, Uncle Remus, McGonagall, and Snape. Uncle Remus sat next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Like I've been hit by truck" I muttered. He chuckled.

"Syara, do you remember waht happened?" Grandfather asked, peering down at me over the rim of his half moon spectacles. I nodded.

"I was going back up to the Tower and I reached the fourth floor landing when Pansy Parkinson showed up with Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davies. She petrified me. I disarmed her silently and-"

"Wait" McGonagall said. "You can perform nonverbal spells?" she asked incredulously. I nodded sheepishly.

"I figured it out last year down in the Chamber. It took alot of concentration, but I did it" Grandfather waved his hand, urging me to continue. "Anyway, the spell broke and I stood and she cast Flipendo and I fell" The four professors look solemn.

"Do you know why she did this?" Snape asked. I looked down at my lap, fiddling with the edge of the sheet.

"Because I'm dating Draco" I said quietly. Uncle Remus' eyes narrowed. Snape and McGonagall each raised an eyebrow while Grandfather smiled.

"Well I believe some detentions are in order for Miss Parkinson and her friends" Grandfather said. He smiled and then left. McGonagall followed him quickly. Snape looked down at me.

"I will go inform your friends that you are awake" he said quietly before striding out. The corners of Uncle Remus' mouth twitched and I grinned.

"You know you're happy for me" I said, nudging him. He smiled and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" he sighed. A moment later, the door opened and Draco ran in.

"You're okay!" he cried, hugging me tightly. He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, and then my lips.

"Draco...can't...breathe" I mumbled agianst his lips. He leaned back and then paled when he saw Uncle Remus.

"Um..I-"

"Hurt her and you'll regret it" Uncle Remus said simply before leaving. Draco watched him go before turning back to me.

"He scares me"

"With good reason" I chuckled.

"Do you know who did this?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Parkinson" I spat. Draco's eyes widened and then narrowed as his face turned red.

"She's-" I cut him off.

"Pomfrey already curbed my homicidal threat, so no" I said. He scowled and sat back, his arms crossed. I smiled at him and reached out to grab his shirt and pull him close. I captured his lips with mine in a soft kiss. Madam Pomfrey came out a moment later to let me go.

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry and I left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when we arrived, but Harry lit the lamps with his wand and we had waited only five minutes when Uncle Remus turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Another boggart," said Uncle Remus, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real dementor. The boggart will turn into a dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like"

"Okay," said Harry.

"Um, there's just one problem with that" I said, raising my hand slightly. They turned to look at me. "It won't turn into a dementor for me" Uncle Remus sighed.

"I hadn't thought of that" he said quietly. Harry cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry Syara. You'll have to practice without the boggart" I inhaled deeply and nodded. "So..." Uncle Remus had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Harry and I should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, well beyond ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm" I smiled.

"How does it work?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," said Uncle Remus, "which is a kind of anti- dementor - a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor"

"The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon - hope, happiness, the desire to survive - but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Harry, Syara, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it"

"What does a Patronus look like?" asked Harry curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it"

"His is a wolf" I whispered.

"And how do you conjure it?" Harry asked.

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory" I immediately focused on my first kiss with Draco. The feeling that everything was right in the world. The fireworks that exploded when our lips touched. Something shook me and I blinked and looked at Harry.

"You zoned out for a moment" he said, an eyebrow raised. I blushed.

"Sorry, um, I've got it" I said sheepishly. Uncle Remus looked at me suspciously and I smiled cheekily.

"The incantation is this -" Uncle Remus cleared his throat. "Expecto patronum!"

"Expecto patronum, " Harry repeated under his breath, "expecto patronum"

"Expecto patronum" I repeated softly, concentrating on the kiss. A burst of sliver light escaped from my wand. I squealed happily.

"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?" Uncle Remus asked.

"Oh - yeah -" said Harry, quickly forcing his thoughts back to that first broom ride. "Expecto patrono - no, patronum - sorry - expecto patronum, expecto patronum" Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.

"Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!"

"Very good," said Uncle Remus, smiling. "Right, then - ready to try it on a dementor?"

"Yes," Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom.

"Syara, I want you to go over there and keep practicing" I nodded and walked over to the corner and concentrated. I blocked out Uncle Remus and Harry and thought only about my first kiss with Draco. My lips curved into a small smile.

"Expecto patronum" I whispered. More slivery light. I concentrated harder. "Expecto patronum!" I said forcefully. A wave of happiness washed over as a small slivery form burst out of the tip of my wand. My jaw dropped as it ran around the room. Uncle Remus and Harry stopped talking and watched it as it scampered back to me. I gaped down at the slivery fox as it rubbed against my legs. "I did it?" I gasped. "I did it!" Uncle Remus walked over, a broad grin lighting up his face.

"I'm so proud of you" he said, pulling me into a hug. "That is powerful magic for a third year" I grinned and turned to see Harry standing next to me.

"Nice job Sy" he said enthustically. "What was your memory?" My face burned and I knew my cheeks were turning a brilliant shade red. Uncle Remus smirked.

"I don't wanna know" he said, grasping Harry's shoulder and leading him back to the large case. I chuckled and the fox rubbed against my leg. I leaned down and scratched its ears lightly. The fox gave me an almost grin before disappearing. "Syara, you can go. Keep practicing on your own and let me know how it goes" I nodded and left. I began to think about the dementors. Fudge is so stupid for putting them here. There was bound to be other students like me and Harry, what would happen to them. Would they hear their worst memories as well? Mum's screams echoed around my head for a moment followed by Aunt Lily's. I winced.

"They're dead" I said quietly. "There's nothing I can do about it"

Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly. According to Wood, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if we beat Ravenclaw too. He therefore increased the number of team practices to five a week. Uncle Remus had me practice the Patronus Charm each night, which was just as draining as the six Quidditch practices a week. Harry and I had just one night a week to do all our homework. Even so, we were showing the strain nearly as much as Hermione, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted.

"How's she doing it?" Ron muttered to us one evening as I sat finishing an Ancient Runes essay. I looked up. Hermione was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books.

"Doing what?" Harry asked.

"Getting to all her classes!" Ron said. "I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Arithmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't've been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures! And Ernie McMillan told me she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed one of them either!"

"She's never missed an Ancient Runes class either" I mused. I went back to my essay nd looked up two seconds later as Wood walked over.

"Bad news, Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She - er - got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first." Wood shook his head in disbelief. I glared at him. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me... you'd think I'd said something terrible... then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it" He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's severe voice. 'As long as necessary, Wood'... I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Harry. There's an order form at the back of Which Broomstick... you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got"

"I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good," said Harry flatly. I smacked his arm.

"No insulting my boyfriend" I snapped. He scowled and Wood gaped at me. I shooed him away and went back to working on my essay.

January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, but Harry still hadn't ordered a new broom. He was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson, Ron standing hopefully at his shoulder, Hermione rushing past with her face averted and me watching from the door.

"No, Potter, you can't have it back yet," Professor McGonagall told him the twelfth time this happened, before he'd even opened his mouth. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me" To make matters even worse, Harry's anti-dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as he had hoped. Several sessions on, he told me he was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the boggart-dementor approached him, but his Patronus was too feeble to drive the dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semitransparent cloud, draining Harry of energy as he fought to keep it there. I moved slowly as I walked down to the History of Magic classroom. I wanted to see how he was doing and tell Uncle Remus about my progress.

"You're expecting too much of yourself," Uncle Remus was saying as I walked in. "For a thirteen-year-old wizard, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. Syara has powerful magic of her own that gives her an advantage on certain things. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"

"I thought a Patronus would - charge the dementors down or something," said Harry dispiritedly. "Make them disappear -"

"The true Patronus does do that," said Uncle Remus. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, You will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."

"You said it's harder if there are loads of them," said Harry.

"I have complete confidence in you," Uncle Remus said, smiling. "Here - you've earned a drink - something from the Three Broomsticks. You won't have tried it before -" He pulled two bottles out of his briefcase.

"Butterbeer!" said Harry, without thinking. "Yeah, I like that stuff!" Uncle Remus raised an eyebrow. I cleared my throat and stepped up.

"Hey" I said, waving as I skipped over.

"Hi Sy" Harry said quickly. I chuckled and snagged another butterbeer from Uncle Remus' briefcase.

"Love this stuff" I said as I plopped down next to Uncle Remus. "So how's it going?"

"We're working on it" Uncle Remus said slowly. He glanced at both of us and then uncapped his butterbeer. "Let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher... " he added hastily. He looked down at me. "But as an uncle..." I smirked and we drank the butterbeer in silence, until Harry spoke up.

"What's under a dementor's hood?" Uncle Remus lowered his bottle thoughtfully.

"Hmmm... well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon"

"What's that?" Harry asked. I shuddered.

"They call it the Dementor's Kiss," said Uncle Remus, with a slightly twisted smile. "It's what dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and - and suck out his soul" I felt nauseous and Harry accidentally spat out a bit of butterbeer.

"What - they kill -?"

"Oh no," said Uncle Remus. "Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no. .. anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever... lost" Uncle Remus drank a little more butterbeer, then said, "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the dementors permission to perform it if they find him" I stood quickly, butterbeet sloshing out and sliding down my legs.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"He deserves it," Harry said. I gaped at him.

"You think so?" asked Uncle Remus lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"

"Yes," said Harry defiantly. "For... for some things..."

"No" I said tightly. "He does not deserve that" I raised my chin and looked down my nose at him. "Sirius Black is innocent" I hissed.

"No, he isn't!" Harry stood. "He killed 13 people and led Voldemort to my parents!"

"He was framed!" I yelled. "Framed by Peter Pettigrew!"

"Pettigrew is dead! Black killed him!" I trembled with fury.

"He is innocent and I will prove it!" I spun on my heel and stormed out. I wasn't paying attention as I walked up the many staircases to the seventh floor. I collided with someone halfway up the steps to the sixth floor.

"Do watch where you're going, Potter!" I looked up at Professor McGonagall, startled.

"Sorry, Professor -" I murmured.

"Miss Potter, would you happen to know where Mr. Potter is?" she asked. I scowled.

"He was in the History of Magic classroom, but I don't know if he is anymore and honestly, I don't care" I stepped around her. "Good day, Professor" I continued up the staircase and McGonagall started to speak again.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Potter" I blocked her out and hurried up the staircase to the seventh floor. Neville was outside the Common Room pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance.

"Please! I know I had them!" he said tearfully. "I wrote them down! But I must've dropped them somewhere!"

"A likely tale!" roared Sir Cadogan. He spotted me. "Good even, my fine young lady! Come clap this loon in irons. He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"

"Oh shut it!" I spat.

"I've lost the passwords!" Neville told me miserably. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"

"Oddsbodikins," someone called from behind me. I spun around and glared heatedly at Harry. Sir Cadogan swung open I pushed Neville forward to the portrait hole. I hurried after him as Ron spoke.

"Woah mate, what did you do to get her mad at you?"

"Nothing" Harry snapped. I stomped over to Tessa and Dahlia and sat between them. Fred and George looked up from their game of Exploding Snap.

"What's got you knickers in a twist?" they asked at the same time.

"Harry" I growled. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned to Harry as he walked in and the next moment, Harry was surrounded by people exclaiming over his Firebolt.

"Where'd you get it, Harry?"

"Will you let me have a go?"

"Have you ridden it yet, Harry?"

"Ravenclaw'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!"

"Can I just hold it, Harry?" My lip curled and I stood and walked over to Hermione. She looked up and gave me a tight smile before returning to her work. Harry and Ron approached the table and I ignored them as Hermione looked up at them.

"I got it back," said Harry, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt.

"See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron.

"Well - there might have been!" said Hermione. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!"

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Harry. "I'd better put it upstairs."

"I'll take it!" said Ron eagerly. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic" He took the Firebolt and, holding it as if it were made of glass, carried it away up the boys' staircase.

"Can I sit down, then?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I suppose so," said Hermione, moving a great stack of parchment off a chair. I continued to ignore him as I pulled over one of her completed essays and began to read it.

"How are you getting through all this stuff?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, well - you know - working hard," said Hermione. My gaze flickered to her for a moment and I realized that she looked just as worn out as Uncle Remus.

"Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Harry asked, watching her lifting books as she searched for her rune dictionary.

"I couldn't do that!" said Hermione, looking scandalized.

"Arithmancy looks terrible," said Harry, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart.

"Oh no, it's wonderful!" said Hermione earnestly. "It's my second favorite subject! Ancient Runes is my first! It's -" But exactly what was wonderful about Arithmancy, we never found out. At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder - and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet.

"LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to the table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face. He spun around and shook them at me.

"Ron, what -?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" He turned back to Hermione. Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. I stood and walked over tos tand behind Hermione's chair. I glimpsed something red on the sheet. Something that looked horribly like -

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N - no," said Hermione in a trembling voice. Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. We leaned forward. Lying on top of the runes were several long, ginger and brown-gold cat hairs.


	13. Chapter 12

Hermione and I were no longer talking to Ron. How dare he accuse our cats of eating Scabbers. Ron refused to talk to us as well. He said that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds. He was mad at me because I had let Sapphire roam free and let Crookshanks 'poison' her mind into thinking Scabbers was food. Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie. My anger towards Harry hadn't lessened when he pointed out that all evidence pointed to Crookshanks and Sapphire.

"Okay, side with Ron, I knew you would!" Hermione said shrilly. "First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it! just leave me alone, Harry, I've got a lot of work to do!"

I shouldered my Firebolt as I walked toward the pitch for the last practice before the match against Ravenclaw. Madam Hooch, who was still overseeing Gryffindor practices to keep an eye on me and Harry, was just as impressed with the Firebolt as everyone else had been. She took it in her hands before takeoff and gave me the benefit of her professional opinion. Harry walked past me with Ron at his side.

"Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail end - you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows - a Pity they've stopped making them. I learned to fly on one, and a very fine old broom it was too..." She continued in this vein for some time, until Wood interrupted.

"Er - Madam Hooch? Is it okay if Syara has the Firebolt back? We need to practice..."

"Oh - right - here you are, then, Potter," said Madam Hooch. "I'll sit over here with Weasley..." I scowled in Ron's direction. She and Ron left the field to sit in the stadium, and the Gryffindor team gathered around Wood for his final instructions for tomorrow's match. Wood pulled Harry aside and talked to him for a moment before we kicked off. The broom was better than I'd ever dreamed. The Firebolt turned with the lightest touch; it seemed to obey my thoughts rather than my grip; it sped across the field at such speed that the stadium turned into a green-and-gray blur; I sped past Harry as he made a sharp turn that made Katie Bell scream. I laughed gleefully as I flew circles around the field. I grinned and hit a Bludger away with my bat before chasing it down to the other end and hitting it again.

"Sy, stop showing off!" Tessa shouted. I smirked and darted over to her, hovering in the air beside her.

"Harry, I'm letting the Snitch out!" Wood called. Harry caught the Snitch barely ten seconds later. The others cheered madly while I rolled my eyes. We continued on with our practice. It was the best practice ever; the team, inspired by the presence of the Firebolts in their midst, performed their best moves faultlessly, and by the time we hit the ground again, Wood didn't have a single criticism to make, which, as George pointed out, was a first.

"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" said Wood. "Not unless - Harry, Syara, you've sorted out your dementor problem, haven't you?"

"Yeah," said Harry, hesitantly. I grinned and rolled up my sleeves.

"Watch this" I said, pulling out my wand. I took a deep breath and focused on my memory of Draco. "Expecto Patronum" The slivery fox burst out from the tip of my wand. It danced around the legs of the team as they stared at it.

"Blimey Syara, that's-that's past NEWT level, that is" Oliver said in disbelief. "We only learn the basic principles..." I grinned.

"Transformative magic comes naturally to me and my wand is excellent for Charms and Defense" I told them, twirling my eucalpytus wand around.

"Don't worry Oliver" Fred said as my fox disappeared. "The dementors won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore'd go ballistic"

"Well, let's hope not," said Wood. "Anyway - good work, everyone. Let's get back to the tower... turn in early -"

"I'm staying out for a bit; Ron wants a go on the Firebolt," Harry told Wood. I snorted and followed the team back to the locker rooms. I put my broom away before heading up to the castle. I went up to the 3rd year girls dorm and grabbed my nightclothes before going into the bathroom. I peeled off my sweaty Quidditch robes and my underwear before stepping into the shower. I sighed in relief as the cool water hit my skin. I stepped out a few minutes later and pulled on my nightclothes. Hermione was sitting crosslegged on her bed with a book propped open on her bed and a piece of paper in her lap. She lifted her hand when I said goodnight and went back to her work. I burrowed under my warm covers and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

When I entered the Great Hall the next morning, heads turned and there was a good deal of excited muttering. I rolled my eyes as Harry came in behind me, the boys from his dorm surrounding him. I smirked when I saw Draco's jaw drop. He smirked back when he saw me and I sat down between Tessa and Hermione. People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look. Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Harry on having acquired such absuperb replacement for his Nimbus, and Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt.

"Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" said Percy heartily from a few seats down as Penelope examined the Firebolt closely. "Penelope and I have got a bet on," he told the team. "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!" Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Harry, and went back to her table. Draco came over a moment later with Blaise and Adrian.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. I grinned.

"I wanted it to be surprise" I said innocently, smiling sweetly at him. Blaise's deep baritone laugh was joined by Amy and Sue's tinkling laughter as they joined us. Adrian chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Sue's waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"Good luck today Sy" Amy smirked. "And may the best team win"

"Oh we will" I said, grinning. She laughed and she and Sue went back to the Ravenclaw table. Hermione scooted over so Draco could sit as Blaise and Adrian joined their girlfriends at the Ravenclaw table. The rest of the Gryffindor was sending us odd looks, but I ignored them. I smiled at Draco as he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"It looks really good" he said. "Can I touch it?" I nodded and he ran his hand over the handle. "It's thinner than the Nimbus'. What's it like?" he asked. I sighed happily.

"Like gilding on air" I murmured. "It's so light and it responds to the lightest push" He smiled longingly.

"Can I ride it sometime?" he asked.

"Of course" I said, leaning on my head on his shoulder. Tessa smirked at me and I lightly pushed her shoulder.

"So Syara, you going to introduce us or what?" Dahlia asked. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know each other" I said plainly.

"Yes, but you've never formally introduced us" she said, exchanging a smirk with George. I sighed and sat up.

"Draco, these are my cousins, Tessa Black and Dahlia Riddle, and their boyfriends, Fred and George Weasley" I said pompously. He bit his lip and his shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Tessa, Dahlia, Fred, Geroge, this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend" I said loud enough for the people around me to hear. Several gasps emitted from my table and whispers spread around the hall. The hairs on the back of my neck rose and I turned around to find Parkinson glaring at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. I smiled innocently and waved my fingers at her before turning around. Dahlia snorted into her goblet.

"You should see her face" she gasped. Draco groaned and smacked his head against the table.

"She won't leave me alone" he said, his voice muffled by the wood. I patted his back and he sat up. "I hate her" His gaze wandered past me and I followed it to see that he was looking at Harry who was watching us. "Hey Potter, does your broom come with a parachute in case you come to close to the dementors?"

"Does yours come with an extra arm to catch the snitch for you?" Harry countered without missing a beat. I sighed and tugged Draco's arm. He turned back to me and I kissed him softly.

"Ugh, Sy, we're eating here" Dahlia gagged. I grinned at her before standing as the rest of the team stood and we headed to the locker rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from our match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time and I was starting to feel the excitement only a Quidditch match could bring. I quickly changed into my Quidditch robes and slid my wand into the holder on my forearm.

"You know what we've got to do," said Wood as we prepared to leave the locker rooms. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running. just - just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!" We walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. I observed them for a moment. They had only one girl, their seeker, Cho Chang.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain. I smirked as Davies looked at me. He blushed and my smirk grew. "Mount your brooms... on my whistle... three - two - one -" I kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom. I laughed elatedly as I hefted my bat.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolts that Harry and Syara Potter are flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship -"

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Right you are, Professor - just giving a bit of background information - the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and -"

"Jordan!"

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal..." I swung bat and grinned as it connected with the Bludger, sending it spinning after Rodger Davies. Harry streaked past me with Cho Chang tailing him closely. I watched for a moment as she cut him off several times, forcing him to change direction.

"Show her your acceleration, Harry!" Fred yelled as he whooshed past me in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Tessa. I spun around and soared across to the other end of the stadium, chasing after the second Bludger. Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the field went wild. I hovered in the air for a moment, searching for a Bludger. I ducked as one soared over my head. I flew after it and hit toward one of the Ravenclaw Beaters. He ducked and smacked the Bludger at Harry as he dove toward the ground. Harry swerved, avoiding it by an inch, and the Snitch vanished.

"Ooooooh" came the response from the crowd. I scowled and hit the Bludger back at the Beater as George vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it. I grinned as the one I hit at him hit his arm. He clutched it as he swore.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn - Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision- balance is really noticeable in these long -"

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!" I hovered in the air watching Harry as he flew around the stadium. Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead - if Cho got the Snitch before Harry, Ravenclaw would win. Harry dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser. I bit my lip as he zoomed toward the other end when suddenly Cho flew in front of him.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Wood roared as Harry swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!" I smirked and hit a Bludger at the Ravenclaw Keeper as Angelina flew toward the goals. The Keeper dove to avoid the Bludger and Angelina scored. She gave me a thumbs up. I did a couple of loops and grinned as Katie put away another goal. I heard the familiar crack of Bludger against bat and spun around to see Fred hovering in the air behind me. The Bludger that had been aimed at the back of my head was hurtling away to the other end of the pitch.

"Thanks" I called.

"No prob" he called back as he flew away. A scream caught my attention and I looked down to see Cho pointing at the ground. Three dementors, three tall, black, hooded dementors, were looking up at Harry. I leaned down on my broom, pulling my wand out at the same time, but Harry beat me to it. I watched as he pulled out his wand and an enormous, sliver-white, thing erupted from the end of his wand. Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Six scarlet blurs sped past me, crashing into Harry. I joined them on the ground as Angelina and Katie each pressed kisses to Harry's cheeks. Tessa had her arms wrapped around Fred, her lips captruing his in a kiss. George hugged Harry tightly. The Gryffindors sprinted onto the field and then Harry was engulfed by the cheering crowd. I swallowed and turned around to find Uncle Remus smiling down at me.

"You were brilliant" he told me. I grinned and looked past at the figures in black struggling with their robes. My eyes narrowed as I stalked past Uncle Remus. In a cumpled heap on the ground were Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint. It looked as though Nott had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!" I smirked and waved at Nott. He scowled and I turned away. I looked over the heads of the crowd as George fought his way to Harry.

"Come on, Harry!" said George. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

"Right," said Harry, and feeling happier than he had in ages, he and the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle. I watched them go before sighing and trudging after them. Someone wrapped their arms around me from behind and I turned my head to see Draco smiling down at me. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"You did great today" he told me.

"Thanks" I murmured as he took my hand. We walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room in silence.

"You okay?" he asked when we reached the seventh floor. I sighed.

"Harry and Ron are being prats" I muttered. "Ron thinks Sapphire and Crookshanks killed Scabbers so he's mad at me and Hermione and I'm mad at Harry because he didn't believe me when I said Sirius was innocent" Draco warpped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"Don't worry love, they'll get over it and see that you were right" He kissed my forehead and left. I turned to the Fat Lady and said the password. She swung open and I crawled in. The was in full swing when I got in. Fred and George came in right after me with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets. I raised an eyebrow and they grinned at me. I went upstairs to change. I peeled off my Quidditch robes and took a quick shower. I used a drying spell to dry my hair and pulled a pair of tan pants and a red T-shirt. I tied my hair into a high ponytail with a red and gold ribbon. I fingered the chain of my pendant for a moment before going back downstairs. George shoved a butterbeer in my hands before pulling Dahlia away to dance. I chuckled before going to sit next to Hermione.

"Hey" I called over the loud music. She looked up from her enormous book entitled Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. I sat down in the armchair beside her and looked at the pile of books. I leaned over to grab one of the books when someone's legs entered my vision. I looked up and scowled. "I'll talk to you later Hermione" I said before standing and walking over to Tessa. I watched Harry and Hermione as I drank my butterbeer. Hermione looked upset and it seemed as though Harry was trying to get her join the party.

"If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them -" Ron was cut off as Hermione burst into tears. Before Harry could say or do anything, she tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight. I trembled with anger as I stalked toward him. Everyone was silent as the crowd parted. Ron paled as I stopped in fornt of him.

"How dare you Ronald Weasley" I said in a dangerously calm voice. "How dare you act like this Hermione's fault. How dare you hurt her like that" I pulled my arm back and swung. I heard the satisfying sound of his nose breaking under my fist. "Stop acting like prat about that stupid rat and think about your friends!" I turned on my heel and stormed up to the girls' dorms, silence following me as Ron swore loudly. I pushed open the door and hurried over to Hermione's bed. I gently pulled back the curtains. Her face was buried in her pillow as her body shook with sobs. I sat next to her and rubbed small circles on her back. After several minutes, her sobs subsided and she looked up at me. Her face was tearstained and her eyes were red and puffy.

"He hates me" she hiccuped.

"No he doesn't" I said quietly. "He's just really upset and he doens't know how to cope with the loss of his pet so he's simply pushing the blame on us because our cats took an interest in his rat" I pulled her up and off the bed. "Come on, let's clean you up" I dragged her into the bathroom and took a washrag from the cabinet. I wet it and gently ran it over her face. She was still sniffling as I pressed the warm rag against her cheeks.

"Did you do something to him?" she asked quietly when I started to brush her hair.

"That depends" I said evasively. "Will you be mad if I did?"

"No" she whispered. I smiled.

"I yelled at him" I told her. "And broke his nose. The crunch was very satisfying" She giggled. I led her back into the dorm and we sat on her bed.

"So why aren't you talking to Harry?" she asked. I huffed.

"He doesn't believe me"

"About?"

"Sirius Black is innocent. I saw it" I told her. Her eyes widened.

"In a vision?" she asked.

"Actually it was several. I saw the night Harry's parents and Tessa's mum were killed. Sirius shouted that he would find Peter and kill him. Then a very short one were he was laughing about Peter getting away from him. Then when my mum was killed. Peter was there and she yelled at him, asking how he could betray them" I swallowed. "Then when I touched the picture of all of them I saw Peter recieving the dark mark after he gave away my mum and dad's location. And the last one was Sirius cornering Peter and how Peter shouted that Sirius was the one who betrayed Aunt Lily and Uncle James. Peter killed those muggles and transformed into his Animagus form and got away, leaving Sirius to take the blame" She patted my hand.

"I believe you Sy" she said. "And don't worry, they'll see that your right eventually"

"I hope so" I mumbled. Lavender, Pavarti, Fae, and Macy hurried in.

"McGonagall just came up and told everyone to go to bed" Lavender said quickly. I chuckled and changed into a baggy green T-shirt that I had 'borrowed' from Draco and a pair of grey sweatpants. I grabbed my book on magical creatures and slid on my slippers before padding down the stairs. Everyone had gone up so the common room was silent. I smiled and curled up on an armchair by the fire. I opened the book and began to read. A few minutes later, I was slumped over the chair asleep.

"AAARRGGHH! NOOO!" I shot up and looked around. I was still in the common room. I heard a door slam and someone rushed down the stairs from the boys dormitories. The man halted when he saw and I gasped. His hair was the same shade of black as Tessa's and his eyes were pale grey and sunken in his pale face.

"S-Sirius?" I asked. I heard scrambling from above and hurried over. He was still staring at me in shock. I smacked him. "Go! I'll meet you in the forest when I can. Go!" I pushed him toward the portrait hole. He transformed midway and I threw myself onto the couch and grabbed my book before curling up like I was asleep. Seconds later, the boys from Harry's dorm were sprinting down the steps with sleepy voices calling after them.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?"

"I'm telling you, I saw him!"

"What's all the noise?"

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!" A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling on dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" asked Fred brightly. I sat up and gave a fake yawn.

"What's all the noise?" I asked.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.

"Perce - Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!" I paled. The common room went very still.

"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron - had a nightmare -"

"I'm telling you -"

"Now, really, enough's enough!" Professor McGonagall slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare -"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!" McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw -" Glaring suspiciously at Ron, McGonagall pushed the Portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan. There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You - you did?" said McGonagall. "But - but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!" McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?" There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.


	14. Chapter 13

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. We knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Sirius had been caught. I was silently praying he wouldn't be caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell us that he had again escaped. She motioned for me to follow her. I swallowed and I followed her out the common room. I was led up to Grandfather's office. She held the door open and I stepped in. Grandfather watched me as I walked over to his desk and sat down. Uncle Remus and Snape stood off to the side.

"Syara, I know your visions-" I cut him off.

"No" I said firmly. "He's innocent and I'm going to prove it. If he was a killer, he could've easily silenced Ron when he realized he was at the wrong bed. I think he's looking for something else" I said. I concentrated on my memory of Pettigrew's escape from Sirius. "He's an animagus as well..." I turned to Uncle Remus. "A rat!" I exclaimed. "He's a rat! He's Scabbers!"

"Who?" McGonagall asked.

"He's Ron's rat, but he was Percy's before Ron" I gasped. "He's been hiding with the Weasley's ever since he got away from Sirius. He's been living as a fat, lazy rat for twelve years" Grandfather was watching me with a strange look. "But he got away again..." I mumbled. "Ron thinks Sapphire and Crookshanks killed him, but I asked and they said they didn't. They said the bad man got away. I didn't understand at first, but now I do"

"You may go" Grandfather said. I nodded and stood. I hurried back down to the common room and changed. I passed Harry and Ron on my way.

"Still think he's innocent?" Ron called after me. I spun around.

"Did you like having a broken nose?" I snarled. "Because I can easily break you some more" He recoiled and Harry pulled him out through the portrait hole. I changed and left before anyone could talk to me. Throughout the day, everywhere I went I saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs. Neville was in total disgrace. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower. Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him. I tried to make sure I got back to the common room with him so I could let him in. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast - a Howler. The school owls swooped into the Great Hall carrying the mail as usual, and Neville choked as a huge barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak. I was sitting a few seats down and I watched apprehensively, ready to dive under the table if I had to.

"Run for it, Neville," Ron advised. Neville didn't need telling twice. He seized the envelope, and holding it before him like a bomb, sprinted out of the hall, while the Slytherin table exploded with laughter at the sight of him. Everyone heard the Howler go off in the entrance hall - Neville's grandmother's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how he had brought shame on the whole family. I watched the doors anxiously. Poor Neville. I turned back to my breakfast as a piece of parchment landed on my bacon. I frowned and picked it up.

Dear Harry, Ron, and Syara, How about having tea with me this afternoon 'round

six? I'll come collect you from the castle. WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE

HALL; YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN. Cheers, Hagrid

I raised an eyebrow and looked down the table at Harry and Ron. Ron refused to look at me, but Harry gave me a stiff nod. I met them outside the Tower at six and we headed down to the entrance hall. I didn't talk to or look at either of them. Hagrid was already waiting for us.

"All right, Hagrid!" said Ron. "S'pose you want to hear about Saturday night, do you?"

"I've already heard all abou' it," said Hagrid, opening the front doors and leading us outside.

"Oh," said Ron, looking slightly put out. I rolled my eyes and walked beside Hagrid as he led us to his cabin. The first thing I saw on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched out on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets. I squealed and launched myself forward. Buckbeak looked up. I paused and bowed, keeping eye contact. Buckbeak bowed his head and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"_I'm so so sorry"_ I mumbled against his feathers. Buckbeak nudged my cheek with his beak and I looked up.

"_It is alright little one. I too am sorry for harming you_"

"_It wasn't your fault. It was Nott's_" Buckbeak clicked his beak before returning to his dinner. Hagrid grinned at me as I turned around.

"What are they for, Hagrid?" Harry asked. I looked at what he was pointing at. I saw a gigantic, hairy brown suit and a very horrible yellow-and-orange tie hanging from the top of Hagrid's wardrobe door.

"Buckbeaks case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures," said Hagrid. "This Friday. Him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus..."

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me?" I exclaimed. "I'm a witness and a victim! I should be going too!"

"I'm sorry Syara, I didn't want yeh ter get involved" he mumbled.

"That's too bad Hagrid. I told you I would go and help however I can, and I am" I said. Hagrid's hand shook as he poured us some tea. I moved over and took the pot from him. I continued preparing the tea and Hagrid sat down. He offered us some bath buns, but we declined.

"I got somethin' ter discuss with you two," said Hagrid, sitting himself between Ron and Harry and looking uncharacteristically serious. I busied myself with putting away the teapot and cleaning up Hagrid's kitchen.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Hermione," said Hagrid. I heard him whisper my name as well. I frowned and transformed my ears.

"What about them?" said Ron.

"Well, Hermione's in a righ' state, that's what. She's bin comin' down ter visit me a lot since Chris'mas. Bin feelin' lonely. Firs' yeh weren' talking to her because o' the Firebolt, now yer not talkin' to her because her cat -"

"- ate Scabbers!" Ron interjected angrily.

"Because her cat acted like all cats do," Hagrid continued doggedly. "She's cried a fair few times, yeh know. Goin' through a rough time at the moment. Bitten off more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me, all the work she's tryin' ter do. Still found time ter help me with Buckbeak's case, mind... She's found some really good stuff fer me... reckon he'll stand a good chance now..."

"Hagrid, we should've helped as well - sorry -" Harry began awkwardly.

"I'm not blamin' yeh!" said Hagrid, waving Harry's apology aside. "Gawd knows yeh've had enough ter be gettin' on with. I've seen yeh practicin' Quidditch ev'ry hour o' the day an' night - but I gotta tell yeh, I thought you two'd value yer friend more'n broomsticks or rats. Tha's all. Really upset, she was, when Black nearly stabbed yeh, Ron. She's got her heart in the right place, Hermione has, an' you two not talkin' to her -"

"If she'd just get rid of that cat, I'd speak to her again!" Ron said angrily. "But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!"

"Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets," said Hagrid wisely. Behind him, Buckbeak spat a few ferret bones onto Hagrid's pillow. "Now I want ter talk ter yeh about Syara" I continued washing the dishes as if I hadn't heard him. "Hermione told me a fair bit about how yeh're treatin' her. Ignorin' her because she supported Hermione about the broomstick and o' course because yeh think her cat was involved wit Scabbers dyin'. And Harry, yeh should learn to trust her instincts. She's got a gift, a very special gift"

"She broke my nose!" Ron hissed.

"Because yeh were being rude" Hagrid said. I put the plates away witha slight clatter, gaining their attention. I turned back to them, my ears back to normal. I forced a smile onto my face as I walked over.

"Thanks for the tea Hagrid, but I should head back" I said. Hagrid looked at his clock.

"I'll take yeh back" he said, moving to stand. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. I'll be okay" I said, smirking. A moment later, I was lolling my tongue and grinned up Hagrid as a fox. He chuckled.

"Well, alright then, be careful" he said. Ron and Harry gaped at me.

"You're an Animagus?" Harry asked. I growled at them, my hackles rasing. Hagrid chuckled again.

"Go on Syara" I turned, fluffing my tail up at the two boys before running out the door. I shrank down into the tall grass, peering over my shoulder. Nobody was watching me. I spun around and ran into the forest. I pressed my nose to the ground, searching for Sirius' scent. I yipped happily and bounded further into the forest. He was waiting for me by one of the trees. I leapt forward, tackling him to the ground. I covered his face in licks as he laughed. I looked down at him, my tongue lolling.

"You are defintely your mother's daughter, Syara" he said. I stepped off and transformed. "She used to do that all the time" He studied me. "You look just like her, except you've got Alina's eyes" I smiled.

"Grandfather is always telling me that" I told him as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I know your innocent" I said. His eyes widened.

"How?" he asked in disbelief. I smirked.

"Not only did I inherit her eyes, but also her gift for Seeing" He gaped at me. "I've Seen them" I murmured. "At the very end" He whimpered.

"I'm sorry" he said in a hollow voice. "It's my fault. I persuaded them to switch"

"You persuaded Uncle James, Aunt Lily, and Aunt Vanessa to switch. You couldn't have done anything about my parents or Dahlia's parents" I told him. "And it's not your fault. None of you knew" He swallowed.

"Tessa..." he croaked. I smiled. I dug into my pockets and pulled out the photo of all my friends I had received for my birthday. I pointed out my friends. He frowned when I said Draco was my boyfriend, but I nudged him and pointed out Tessa. Tessa was smiling and laughing, Fred's arm draped over her shoulder. "Who's he?"

"Her boyfriend" I told him, smirking. "Fred Weasley. Next to him is his twin, George, Dahlia's boyfriend" But I don't think he heard me. He's eyes staying on Tessa.

"She looks like Vanessa" he mumbled, stroking the picture. "Can you tell me about her?" he choked. I nodded and we sat. I looked at my watch and yelped. It was nine o'clock.

"I've gotta go" I said hurriedly. I quickly duplicated the picture and gave him the copy. He smiled and I grinned. "I'll be back when I can"

"I'll be around" he said as I transformed and ran toward the castle. I passed Hagrid, Harry, and Ron, but they didn't see me.

A large group of people was bunched around the bulletin board when I returned to the common room. I took deep breaths, controlling my breathing as I moved closer.

"Hogsmeade, next weekend!" I heard Ron say. I scowled and stormed over to Hermione. She was watching Harry and Ron apprehensively.

"Harry!" she said. Harry started and looked around at her. "Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again... I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!"

"Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" growled Ron, not looking at Hermione.

"Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell -"

"So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!" said Ron furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?" Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft hiss, Crookshanks leapt onto her lap. Hermione took one frightened look at the expression on Ron's face, gathered up Crookshanks, and hurried away toward the girls' dormitories. I stood, launching myself at him.

"You. Complete. Arse. Ronald. Weasley!" I yelled, punching every inch of him I could reach. "I've had enough of you!" Several hands were grabbing me and lifting me off Ron. He stared up at me in horror. I ripped myself out of their grips and looked down at him, every part of me radiating fury. "Keep talking about her like that and you'll end up in Mungo's" I snarled before going up to the dormitory.

On Saturday morning, I got ready for Buckbeak's hearing. Grandfather had told me that I had to come. I wore a pair of black slacks and a dark red blouse under my best black robe. I slid on my black heels and pulled my hair into a tight bun. I took a deep breath before heading down to the Entrance Hall. I smiled sadly when I saw Hagrid waiting there for me and Grandfather. Draco stopped before heading into the Great Hall. He gave me a tight hug and a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Good luck" he murmured. He turned to Hagrid and nodded his head. "Good luck" he repeated. Hagrid swallowed and nodded.

"Syara, you've got 'im wrapped around yer little finger, don't yeh?" he asked. I smirked. Grandfather stepped up a moment wearing robes of deep purple. He smiled and we walked out past the gate before he grabbed my arm and then Hagrid's and Apparated to the Ministry. He led us to the front desk where we signed in. I swallowed as we walked down to the courtrooms. I froze as I looked around at the Board of Governor's. I swallowed again and sat with Grandfather. I saw a middle aged man sitting across from us. Lucius Malfoy sat next to him. He watched me with narrowed eyes. I vaguely heard the Board start the appeal meeting. I looked up when they called Hagrid up to speak.

"Mr. Rubeus Hagrid" I looked up at the man. He had graying hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail and steel grey eyes. Hagrid stood and glanced at me and Grandfather. Grandfather nodded and Hagrid looked at his notes. He kept stumbling over the words and dropping the papers. I watched him fearfully. Finally, they had him sit. "Mr. Theodore Nott" I glared at the black haired man as he stood.

"My son was attacked by that beast that Mr. Hagrid defends. The beast is a danger to anyone around him" I tuned him out, not wanting to hear his lies.

"Miss Syara Potter" I stood. "I have here that you were also attacked by the Hippogriff. As a witness, please describe what happened"

"I was injured, but Buckbeak didn't intend to harm me. Hagrid had started class and started telling us about Hippogriffs. He told us they were very proud creatures and he stressed the fact that you should never insult lest it be the last thing you ever do. I am registered to the Ministry as a Seer. I have visions that usually have something to do with what is going on around me. They help me. I had a flash of" I gritted my teeth. "Mr. Nott Junior screaming and talons. I ran toward him just as he started talking. He called Buckbeak a 'great, ugly brute'. Buckbeak reared up just as I pushed Mr. Nott down and I was injured. Mr. Nott fell and broke his arm and nose from hitting a rock rather hard"

"So you are saying that Mr. Nott was injured because of your actions to save him?" I turned to look at the woman. Her strawberry-blonde hair was puleld back in a tight bun and she looked down at me with dark blue eyes. I nodded.

"Yes Madam" I said.

"Were you scarred by the creature?" the man with the steel grey eyes asked. I nodded and parted my robes. I lifted the hem of my blouse to show my stomach. The woman stepped down and stood in front of me. She looked at the three scars that stretched from my hip and disappeared under my blouse. I released my blouse as she went back to her seat. "Mr. Nott?"

"That beast is dangerous!" he exclaimed. I glared at him as I sat. He then launched into an explanation of the danger of hippogriffs.

We Apparated back in silence. Hagrid lumbered off to his cabin, fat tears dripping down his face. I watched him go sadly.

"Go back to the common room" Grandfather murmured. He then followed Hagrid. I turned and hurried back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. I burst into the common room and saw Hermione was there. She looked up at me, taking in my tearstained face.

"Oh no..." She stood and ran over, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"H-H-He lost" I gasped. "It was horrible" I looked up at her. "I need to sleep. I'm tired" I told her quietly. She nodded and made my way up the stairs. I changed into a dark green shirt and tan pants and laid down. I stared up at the canopy. I couldn't sleep. I closed my eyes, hoping it would work. I huffed and pulled on a pair of socks and sneakers. I trudgeddown the steps and sat with Hermione. "Can't sleep" Hermione stood and showed me a letter. I could tell from the tear stains that it was Hagrid.

"We have to tell Harry and Ron" she said.

"Whatever" I grunted. She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the common room. I looked up to see the boys walking down the corridor. Hermione and I walked toward them. Harry's face fell.

"Come to have a good gloat?" said Ron savagely as we stopped in front of them. "Or have you just been to tell on us?" I raised my fist and he stepped back.

"No," said Hermione. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. "I just thought you ought to know... Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed"


End file.
